Harry Potter: Bloodlines
by Thorrus
Summary: Harry wird immer ignoriert. Sein rechtmäßiger Titel wurde von seinem Bruder übernommen. Aber er kümmert sich nicht darum. Warum? Er entdeckt die Kraft, die nur er benutzen kann. Die Macht, die er nicht kennt. Begleitet Harry, wenn er Liebe, Verlust und Triumph erlebt. Wird er in der Lage sein zu erreichen, was kein Mensch je getan hat? Sharingan! Harry HP / FD / GD Übersetzung
1. Prolog

_Harry Potter: Bloodline  
_

 _Originalautor: Timeframe_

 _Originalgeschichte:_ s/7769621/1/Harry-Potter-Bloodline

 _Status: Abgeschlossen_

 _Kapitel 1 / 16_

 _Haftungsausschluss: HP ist nicht von mir._

 **Kapitel 1: Prolog**

Trimagisches Turnier.

Harry Potter saß am anderen Ende vom Slytherin-Tisch. Es war immer so. Er schaute in Richtung Gryffindor Tisch und seufzte. Er hasste es, dass sein Bruder immer die guten Sachen im Leben bekam.

Harvey Potter war der Junge-der-lebt.

Sie alle dachten, dass der Junge mit der halbmondförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn, der auserwählte von Voldemort war. Sie haben nie gewusst, was wirklich geschah.

 **\- Flashback -**

Es war eine stürmische Nacht. Blitz und Donner erleuchteten draußen den Nachthimmel. Nun, es war fast immer so in diesen Tagen. Es schien so, als wäre die Natur wütend. Vielleicht war dies das Ergebnis der verdrehten Rituale, die der selbst ernannte Dunkle Lord vollführt hatte. Vielleicht protestierte die Natur selbst, und zeigte so ihren Ärger auf die Menschen.

Lily Potter ging ins Wohnzimmer und seufzte. Sie und ihr Mann waren zur Halloween Feier des Ministeriums eingeladen worden. Sie konnten die Einladung nicht ablehnen, da ihr Mann ein Mitglied des Zaubergamot war. Lord und Lady Potter zu sein, war nicht einfach für das Paar.

James rannte die Treppe hinunter und fragte seine Frau:

"Peter ist noch nicht da, Lily?"

Lily sah ihren Mann an und lächelte. Es war selten, dass James in einem Anzug zu sehen war, wie er ihn jetzt trug, und es machte ihn noch schöner in ihren Augen.

"Noch nicht, Krone. Obwohl er bald ankommen sollte."

Gerade dann, klopfte es an der Tür, und beide gingen dorthin um ihren erwarteten Gast zu empfangen.

Peter oder besser bekannt als Wurmschwanz von seinen Freunden so genannt, war ein kleiner Mann. Schmutzig in der Natur und von kleiner Statur. Er war Geheimniswahrer der Potters. Obwohl niemand dies wusste, seit Sirius es bekannt gab, ihr Geheimniswahrer zu sein. Es war Albus Dumbledore´s Plan, den Tausch zu verheimlichen, um so eine falsche Fährte zu legen. Um zu sehen, wie Voldemort ein Kind jagte. Genauer gesagt, das Prophezeite Kind.

Seit dem schicksalhaften Tag, an den Sybill Trelawney diese verfluchten Worte gesprochen hatte.

 _„Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt ... und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt ... und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt ..._

Die Familie Potter war gezwungen in den Untergrund zu gehen.

Obwohl die Prophezeiung auf drei Kinder zu treffen könnte, deren Namen Harry und Harvey Potter und Neville Longbottom waren, waren die Potters das ideale Ziel.

Harry Potter, der drei Jahre vor seinem Bruder Harvey geboren wurde, hatte das Geburtsdatum den 31. Juli. Harvey, der der jüngere Sohn war, wurde am 30. Juli zusammen mit Neville Longbottom geboren.

Seit dem Beitritt von Severus Snape in den Widerstand, wussten sie das Voldemort die Potter-Kinder jagte. Niemand wusste wirklich, warum, aber Albus Dumbledore spekulierte, da Riddle selbst ein Halbblut war, nur ein anderes Halbblut ihn bezwingen könnte.

Nun, da sie wussten, wem der Dunkle Lord suchte, wurde die gesamte Potter-Familie in Wales versteckt. Dort finden wir jetzt die gesamte Familie.

"Wurmschwanz! Schön dich zu sehen, alter Freund."

Peter lächelte eher zitternd, bevor er antwortete:

"J-ja, es ist g-gut, euch zu sehen zu Krone, Lily"

Just in dem Moment sprang ein grünäugiger Junge auf den kleinen Mann zu mit frohem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Onkel Wormy! Wirst du auf uns aufpassen, während Mummy und Daddy auf ihre Party gehen?"

Peter lächelte das Kind an. Er mochte die Jungen und wurde aufgrund seiner Absicht heute Abend gegenüber den beiden, etwas Traurig

"Natürlich Harry, ich werde den ganzen Abend auf euch aufpassen, während eure Eltern im Ministerium sind. Geh jetzt, putze deine Zähne und mach dich bereit fürs Bett."

Der grünäugige, schwarzhaarige lächelte und erwiderte:

"Ja, Onkel Wormy."

Der Junge ging schnell in das Badezimmer um sich zum Schlafengehen bereit zu machen. James lächelte seinen ältesten Jungen an, während Lily stolz aussah. Harry war erst ein Jahr alt, als er seine erste zufällige Magie zeigte. Es war die jüngste Aufzeichnung in der Geschichte, und machte beide Eltern stolz. Dann nahm James seinen Mantel und sagte zu Wurmschwanz:

"Wir werden jetzt gehen, Wurmschwanz. Kümmere dich gut um die Kinder. Schick uns einen Patronus, wenn du etwas brauchst, okay?"

Wurmschwanz antwortete:

"Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen machen, Krone und Lily. Ich werde gut auf beide aufpassen. Geht aus und habt ein wenig Spaß! Ihr habt es euch beide verdient!"

Lily lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange, bevor James ihm auf den Rücken klopfte. So gingen sie friedlich nach draußen, ohne zu ahnen, das der Tag sie alle für immer verändern würde.

 **\- Eine Stunde später -**

Voldemort oder der selbst ernannte Dunkle Lord jubelte leise. Er hatte es geschafft! Sein Spion infiltrierte erfolgreich das Haus seines zukünftigen Bezwingers. Und nach dem heutigen Abend, wird niemand mehr an seiner Macht zweifeln. Jeder würde sich vor seiner Macht verneigen.

Er ging langsam auf das Tor des durchschnittlich großen Haus zu, das langsam für ihn sichtbar wurde. Wurmschwanz hatte seinen Wert erneut bewiesen. Er war der Geheimniswahrer der Potters, in der Hoffnung ihn auf eine falsche Fährte zu locken, aber sie lagen alle daneben. Jetzt würde er sie für ihre Dummheit bestrafen.

Er ging langsam auf die Tür zu, die geöffnet wurde. Wurmschwanz kniete vor seinen Herrn nieder, bevor er sagte:

"Mein Herr, die Potters sind seid einer Stunde außer Haus und die Jungen sind am schlafen."

Voldemort lächelte, bevor er sagte:

"Gut gemacht, Wurmschwanz. Du wirst dafür belohnt!"

Wurmschwanz lächelte und trat zur Seite, für seinen Herrn. Voldemort stolzierte in das Haus, als würde es ihm gehören. Er ging die Treppe hinauf, an den Wänden waren diverse Fotos mit den beiden Jungen drauf, der ältere Junge war etwa vier Jahre alt. Er hatte schöne smaragdgrüne Augen und unordentliches schwarzes Haar. Der andere Junge hatte braune Augen mit roten Haaren.

Voldemort öffnete die Tür und ging ins Kinderzimmer. Er war schockiert zu sehen, das der ältere Junge vor der Krippe seines Bruders wache hielt. Der Junge fragte ihn dann:

"Bist du der böse Mann, vor dem sich Mummy und Daddy verstecken?"

Der Dunkle Lord hatte Mitleid mit dem Kind. Der Junge würde sterben, aber war der Schutz seines Bruder. Er würde einen Heldentod sterben.

"Ja, Kind. Jetzt geh einen Schritt zur Seite, so dass ich mich um dich und deinen Bruder kümmern kann."

Der Junge sah ihn mit Angst an, dass sich bald in Wut wandelte. Der Junge sah ihn an und antwortete mit einem klaren Ton, den der Dunkle Lord nur von einer einzigen anderen Person jemals hörte:

"Du wirst meinen Bruder nicht weh tun!"

Der Dunkle Lord lachte. Der Junge war mutig, in dem Versuch ihn aufzuhalten, aber es war nicht genug, um ihn zu stoppen. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach die Worte, die Unheil für die meisten Menschen bedeuteten.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Zauberspruch flog auf den Jungen zu. Dann ging alles schief. Harry, in seiner Panik, hob abwehrend die Hände. Der Zauber traf nicht wie erwartet seinen Kopf, er sammelte sich in seiner Handfläche. Wie eine grüne Kugel.

Der Dunkle Lord war so schockiert, dass er nicht einmal genug Zeit hatte, sich zu bewegen, als die Kugel auf ihn zurück fiel. In der Zeitspanne von fünfzig Jahren hatte niemals jemand geschafft einen Fluch auf ihn zu sprechen außer Dumbledore, aber jetzt wurde sein eigener Fluch von einen vierjährigen Jungen reflektiert. Voldemort wurde von seinem eigenen Fluch getroffen.

Zunächst geschah nichts. Dann brach die Hölle über ihn herein. Sein Körper begann zu zittern und ein dunkles Licht trat aus ihm heraus. Das Licht explodierte und beide Jungen wurden von ihm getroffen. Der Jüngere wurde an der Schläfe getroffen, und wachte dadurch auf. Der ältere Junge wurde an der Stirn getroffen.

Das Haus begann zu zittern und brach in sich selbst zusammen als die beiden Eltern zusammen mit einer Horde Reportern und Ministeriumsofiziellen auftauchten.

James und Lily waren außer sich. Die Schutzzauber des Hauses waren zerstört, und das Haus in sich zusammen gefallen. Sie gruben verzweifelt nach ihren Kindern. Sie fanden die Geschwister in einer Kugel aus weißem Licht. Der Jüngere heulte und der Ältere war zusammengebrochen. Sie gingen zu den Kindern und umarmten das jüngere Kind und sahen die Markierung auf der Schläfe des jüngeren Kindes.

Albus Dumbledore ging in Richtung des jungen Paares und sah die Narben. Er sprach schnell auf die beiden Elternteile ein.

"Er ist derjenige. James, Lily, wir müssen den Reportern davon erzählen! Es scheint, dass Tom heute Abend herkam, um euer Kind zu ermorden. Er war nicht erfolgreich und aufgrund der Narbe, war Harvey derjenige, der ihn aufhielt. Er ist das Prophezeite Kind!"

Sowohl James als auch Lily waren dankbar und übergaben Harry schnell an Sirius Black. Beide gingen in Richtung der Reporter, als Dumbledore eine Ankündigung machte:

"Der Dunkle Lord wurde besiegt! Harvey Potter hat ihn bezwungen! Hier ist unser Retter, Harvey Potter!"

Niemand blickte ein zweites mal auf das Kind in Sirius Black´s Armen, und seiner Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. Traurigerweise bemerkte niemand die Ratte die zitternd floh, aus Angst was passieren wird, wenn sie entdeckt werden würde.

 **\- Ende Flashback** **-**

Nach diesem Tag, wurde Harry grundsätzlich von beiden Eltern ignoriert. Sie würden zwar seinen Geburtstag feiern, ihn aber nur einen Kuchen hinstellen. Die Geschenke waren immer für Harvey. Sein Pate, Sirius, und sein Onkel Remus würden ihm zwar immer Geschenke mitbringen, aber nach einen Gespräch zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Onkel Sirius, haben sie den Kontakt verloren.

So, war er nun hier, am Ende der Slytherin-Tisches. Er wurde von seinen Hausgenossen und seiner Familie gemieden. Erstens, weil er der erste Potter in Slytherin war. Zweitens, der Bruder des Jungen-der-lebt war nie willkommen in Slytherin. Obwohl seine Hausgenossen ihn bejubelten, als er Quidditch spielte und die Spiele für sie gewann, würden sie ihn dennoch hinterher wieder ignorieren. So war es bereits die letzten Sechs Jahres seines Lebens, so war es kein Problem für ihn. Er hatte immer seine Bücher als Gesellschaft.

Apropos sein Bruder. Der fette Junge, versuchte sein bestes, neben Dumbledore gut auszusehen. Er wurde vom Schulleiter dazu ernannt, die ankommenden Gäste zu begrüßen. Die Menschen sahen seinen Bruder als Erlöser oder als der Jungen-der-lebte. Er sah immer seinem Bruder als ein fettes Schwein, das nicht aufhören konnte herum zu stolzieren und jeden seine Narbe zu zeigen. Er selbst hatte auch eine Narbe, obwohl er sie immer vor Blicken anderer versteckte. Das letzte, was er wollte, war, dass die Leute dachten, er wollte seinen Bruder das Rampenlicht stehlen.

Gerade dann, als sich das Licht in der Halle ein wenig verdunkelte öffneten sich die Türen. Mädchen im Alter von 16 bis 17 liefen anmutig in Richtung Lehrertisch. Alle trugen ein blaues Kleid mit passenden blauen Hut. Harry wusste schnell, dass sie Französinnen sein mussten, da nur Beauxbatons blaue Uniformen hatte. Schließlich als die Mädchen anmutig Links und Rechts am Lehrertisch standen, kam eine Große Frau herein. Neben ihr waren zwei Mädchen, dessen Schönheit war mit keiner, die er je gesehen hatte, zu vergleichen. Die Größere schien etwas älter als er zu sein. Die kleinere war etwa 14-15. Beide hatten glänzende blonde Haare und herrlich blaue Augen. Er konnte jeden Jungen außer ihm, die beiden Mädchen gierig anstarren sehen.

Die drei Frauen kamen am Lehrertisch an und verbeugten sich. Er konnte seinen Bruder sehen wie er versuchte, die Frauen zu beeindrucken, während sein Mund geöffnet war. Beide Frauen ignorierten seinen Bruder und gaben ihm einen hochnäsigen Blick, den sein dummer Bruder nicht einmal bemerkte.

Dumbledore überließ den Schülerinnen von Beauxbatons wo sie sitzen wollten, sie wählten den Ravenclaw-Tisch. Just in den Moment, war ein Stampfen von draußen zu hören. Jeder sah, wie Männer mit dicken Mänteln in die Halle stürmten während sie mit Stäben auf den Boden hämmerten, die Funken erzeugten. Die Männer, kamen alle vor dem Lehrertisch zum stehen. als 2 Männer von ihnen mit ihren Stäben einen Drachen und einen Phönix aus Feuer erzeugten. Ihr Schulleiter kam dann mit einen Mann herein den er nur aus Magazinen kannte. Viktor Krum.

Die Schüler von Durmstrang, saßen am Slytherin-Tisch wie er entdeckte, sehr zum missfallen seines Bruders, und seines Rothaarigen Freundes Ron Weasley.

 **\- Eine Stunde später -**

Harry aß ruhig sein Abendessen. Es war fast eine Stunde seit der Ankunft der beiden Schulen vergangen. Die Gerichte, die von den Elfen hergestellt wurden, reichten von Russisch, Deutsch zu Französisch und Englisch. Er hatte eine ruhige Mahlzeit genossen, als er ein Gespräch zwischen Draco Malfoy und Viktor Krum mithören konnte.

"Wer war der Junge mit Brille, der bei euren Schulleiter stand um uns zu begrüßen?"

Malfoy schnaubte und antwortete:

"Oh, das Kind? Das war Harvey Potter, Der-Junge-der-lebt. Er hat einen Bruder hier in Slytherin. Es ist der, mit den Strubbeligen Schwarzen Haaren und grünen Augen. Wir ignorieren in in der Regel, da er nicht in unser Haus gehört."

Er sah Viktor nicken und und ihn ansehen, bevor er fragte:

"Warum gehört er nicht zu euren Haus?"

Malfoy sah ihn an und antwortete:

"Er ist ein Potter, Potters gehen nicht nach Slytherin. Ich habe gehört, das er aus diesen Grund als Erbe verstoßen wurde."

Viktor nickte und aß weiter. Harry seufzte, als er mit seinem Abendessen fort fuhr, ohne zu wissen, dass zwei schöne Damen in seine Richtung sahen. Die ältere der beiden stand auf und ging auf ihn zu und fragte:

"Bist du mit den Gericht fertig?"

Harry blickte auf und sah das Gesicht der älteren der beiden Damen, die die Beauxbatons Schulleiterin begleiteten. Dann nahm er die Schüssel und antwortete:

"Hier nimm sie."

Das Mädchen sah überrascht aus und antwortete:

"Danke."

Harry sah noch einmal auf und fing eine leichte rosa Aura rund um das Mädchen ein. Er sah genauer hin und leitete seine Magie in die Augen und sah das die Rosa Auren aus den beiden Damen heraus floss. Das konnte nur eines bedeuten.

 **\- Ravenclaw Tisch -**

Fleur Delacour seufzte, als das Gericht was sie am meisten Begehrte nicht mehr da war. Es war alles weg. Sie blickte zu ihrer Schwester und sah, dass sie auf den jungen Mann, mit schwarzen unordentlichen Haaren und grüne Augen starrte. Sie sah zu seinem Tisch und sah ihre Lieblingsgericht noch unberührt vor ihm.

Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu und fragte,

"Bist du fertig mit diesem Gericht?"

Er sah sie mit einem neutralen Ausdruck an und antwortete:

„Hier nimm sie"

Fleur starrte ihn überrascht an. Niemand war jemals in der Lage, ihren Veela Charme zu widerstehen! Sie nahm die Schüssel und ging zu ihrer Schwester und sprach zu ihr:

"Siehst du den Jungen, den du im Moment anstarrst?"

Gabrielle wurde rot und antwortete schüchtern:

"J-ja?"

Fleur lächelte aufgrund der misslichen Lage ihrer Schwester. Wenn sie ihr dies sagen würde, wäre sie begeistert. Niemand war seid ihrem Vater, in der Lage, den Veela Charme zu ignorieren. Nun ignorierte der Junge diesen, als wäre das für ihn nicht wichtig.

"Er ignorierte komplett meine Charme. Er ist immun!"

Gabrielle sah ihre Schwester geschockt an und sagte:

"Wir müssen versuchen, ihn zu treffen!"

Fleur stimmte den zu. Es passiert im Leben einer Veela nur einmal, das sie einen Mann trafen, der ihren Charme gegenüber komplett immun ist. So wie ihre Mutter, die ihren Vater heiratete, nachdem sie sich ein Jahr lang trafen. Sie fürchtete das sie den Mann der ihren Charme gegenüber immun ist, niemals treffen würde, da ein Mann, der immun gegen ihren Reize ist, sehr selten anzutreffen ist. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, aber es war fast unmöglich, einen zu finden. Aus diesen Grund, ging die Veela Population drastisch zurück..

Als Fleur Harry erneut ansah, war sie leicht geschockt, weil er sie anstarrte. Was sie am meisten überraschte, waren die Augen. Sie waren nicht mehr Smaragdgrün, aber sie waren rot mit drei strichen rund um den Augen. Die beiden Mädchen sahen einander an, bevor Fleur eines der Mädchen namens Cho fragte.

"Cho, wer dieser Junge mit schwarzen unordentlichen Haar dort am Tisch?"

Cho blickte in die Richtung die Fleur meinte und lächelte:

"Oh, dieses sexy Biest? Sein Name ist Harry Potter. Bruder dieses fetten Jungen dort, Harvey Potter. Er ist der Sucher im Slytherin Quidditch-Team und hat niemals ein Spiel verloren, seid er in seinen zweiten Jahr beigetreten ist. Er ist meist allein und trifft sich auch mit niemanden soweit ich weiß. Auch wenn er vielleicht mit euch ausgehen würde."

Fleur errötete, als sie fertig war. Dann fragte ihre Schwester

"Warum ist er allein?"

Cho antwortete traurig:

"Es ist, weil er von allen in seinem Haus gemieden wird. Technisch gesehen, sollte jeder Potter in diesen Hallen ein Gryffindor sein, aber er kam in das Haus das den Namen Potter nicht ausstehen kann. Er ist also im Grunde ein Ausgestoßener. Wie ich zuletzt gehört habe, hat sein Vater ihn als Erbe verstoßen und dafür seinen Bruder Harvey eingesetzt."

Fleur war schockiert. Wie konnte ein Vater seinen Sohn aus der Familie verstoßen, nur weil er in einen anderen Haus war! Da der einzige Weg jemanden als Erbe zu verstoßen, wäre, wenn er sich gegen seine Familie stellt, oder der Kopf der Familie ihn nicht als Familie ansieht. Welche Art von Elternteil würde so eine schreckliche Sache tun.

Just in den Moment, stand Albus Dumbledore auf und sprach:

"Wie Sie alle wissen, findet das Trimagische Turnier hier in Hogwarts statt. Dazu gibt es die folgenden Regeln.

1\. Man kann nur einmal seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch hineinwerfen.

2\. Die genannte Person, falls ausgewählt, muss die Verantwortung für jeden Schaden auf sich nehmen und sogar den Tod in Kauf nehmen.

3\. Nur wer siebzehn oder äl.- "

Hierbei protestierten nun die jüngeren Jahrgänge. Dumbledore schlug mit der Hand auf den Tisch und rief:

"SEID RUHIG!"

Jeder Protest beruhigte sich vorerst, Dumbledore seufzte, bevor er fort fuhr:

4\. Sobald man ausgewählt wurde, gibt es kein Zurück mehr.

5\. Die ausgewählten Teilnehmer dürfen nicht um Hilfe von den Professoren und Mitarbeitern der Schulen fragen. Obwohl wenn Freunde ihren Freunden Helfen, ist es erlaubt.

Das wäre dann alles."

Dumbledore setzte sich als Barty Crouch und den Kelch enthüllte Er war aus reinen Gold mit blauen Flammen im Inneren. Es sah im Grunde wie eine Fackel aus, aber er war ein Kelch. Dann sprach Barty:

"Der Feuerkelch! Diejenigen, teilnehmen möchten, können dies ab Morgen bis zum Abend von Halloween tun. Die Teilnehmer werden dann nach dem Abendessen ausgewählt."

Barty setzte sich wieder als Dumbledore erneut sprach:

"Jetzt geht zu Bett."

Das aufstehen begann und jeder eilte aus der Halle. Fleur sah Harry, der erster die Halle verließ und seufzte. In einem Flüsternden Ton, sagte sie:

"Ich muss ihn treffen."

Leider hörte ihre Schwester dies und erwiderte:

" _Wir_ müssen ihn treffen."

Fleur lächelte ihre Schwester an, bevor sie nickte. Dann wurden aus der Halle von Madame Maxime zu ihrer Kutsche gebracht, wo sie das Schuljahr verbrachten.

 **-, .., -**

Harry blickte zurück auf die Eingangshalle und sah die beiden Damen, die die rosa Aura hatten. Er lächelte und flüsterte vor sich hin:

"Wir werden uns bald treffen."

Sie ahnten nicht, dass die Ereignisse, die folgten, ihre Leben für immer verändern würden.

 _AN:_

 _Thorrus ist zurück mit einer neuen Übersetzung, neue Kapitel erscheinen wenn ich die Zeit dazu habe, aber euch sei gesagt, die Geschichte wird komplett von Anfang bis Ende hochgeladen. Dies is derzeit mein einzigstes Projekt. je nach Erfolg oder Misserfolg, werden vielleicht weitere Übersetzungen folgen._


	2. Der Held

_***Kursivschrift = Französisch**_

 _ **Haftungsausschluss: HP ist nicht von mir.**_

 **Kapitel 2: Der Held**

Harry Potter.

Er saß am See, seine Gedanken kreisten zu der Zeit, als er den Titel als Potter-Erbe verlor.

Er wusste, dass seine Eltern bereits seinen Bruder in Erwägung zogen, als er den selbst ernannten Dunklen Lord bezwang. Seine Eltern dachten nicht, dass er den Titel nicht verdienen würde, aber sie dachten, dass Harvey es mehr verdienen würde. Natürlich hatte es der Junge-der-lebt verdient. Er verdient alles! Sein Bruder hatte alles von ihm übernommen, seine Eltern, seine Kindheit und seinen Titel. Er wusste, dass sie es tun würden. Sie brauchten nur ein Alibi.

 **\- Flashback -**

Harry Potter, stand im Alter von elf vor den Toren von Hogwarts.

.  
Noch bevor er in die Schule kam, würden seine Klassenkameraden schon über ihn reden, als den Bruder des Jungen-der-lebte oder als „Harveys Bruder". Und er hasste es.

Seit sein Bruder als „Retter" bekannt wurde, stand er im Schatten seines Bruders. Immer würden die Leute kommen um seinen Bruder nahe zu sein, und er hatte es satt. Er kam jetzt nach Hogwarts, um sich einen Namen zu machen, aber auch dort konnte er den Ruhm seines Bruders nicht entkommen. So stand er hier, und sah eine weitere Horde Fans seines Bruders.

Dann kam die alte und dünne Professorin und sagte, in einem strengen Ton:

"Wir sind jetzt für sie bereit, folgen Sie mir."

Jeder verstummte und bewegte sich schnell, als sie Harry und seine Klassenkameraden durch die ersten Schritte in Hogwarts begleitete.

Als Harry eintrat, bemerkte er die Decke. Es sah aus wie der Nachthimmel draußen. Teilweise bewölkt und ein Vollmond schien. Dann leitete er seine Magie in die Augen und sah die komplizierten Magiestränge, die an den Nachthimmel draußen gebunden waren. Er sah wieder zum Haupttisch und sah den Mann, den er am meisten in seinem Leben hasste.

Albus Dumbledore.

Er wusste von Anfang an, dass der alte Mann an seinem Elend schuld war. Dumbledore war derjenige, der darauf bestand seinen Bruder auszubilden und mehr ein Auge auf ihn zu halten, und das seine Eltern begannen ihn zu ignorieren. Der alte Mann war auch derjenige gewesen, der seinem Vater geraten hatte, seinem Bruder den Titel des Erben zu zu sprechen, um Harvey mehr Gewicht zu geben; sie würden mehr politische Verbündete und Anerkennung vom Zaubergamot bekommen. Aber das Schlimmste, was er an dem Mann hasste, war sein Plan.

Der alte Mann begann einen Großteil von Harry´s Magie abzusaugen, und sie seinen Bruder Harvey einzupflanzen, so das er als der Größte „Licht" Magier seid Albus Dumbledore selbst, bekannt werden würde.

Harry wusste, warum Dumbledore dies getan hatte. Er hatte ein Gespräch zwischen seinem Vater und Dumbledore belauscht, indem sie beide sagten, dass Voldemort zwar verschwunden war, aber nicht Tod sei. Sie glaubten, dass Voldemort seinen Körper verlor, aber nie seine Seele, da ein reflektierter Todesfluch, nie so wirksam wie das Original war.

So nun sehen wir Harry, wie er auf die Auswahlzeremonie achtete.

Als die alte Professorin rief:

"Potter, Harry."

Das Geflüster brach erneut aus, als er auf den Hut zu ging. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, als der Hut auf seinen Kopf gesetzt wurde. Dann begann der Hut zu reden:

 _"Ah! Ein weiterer Potter! Der Letzte, war dein Vater und ich schickte ihn nach Gryffindor. Aber du, mein Junge, bist anders wie ich sehe."_

Harry antwortete dann im Kopf:

 _"Wo denkst du, gehöre ich hin?"_

 _"Geduld Mister Potter. Ach, ein sehr intelligenter junger Mann. Sehr mutig. Ein Gryffindor im Herzen. Aber warte , List ist auch hier. Slytherin würde dir gut tun. Deine Loyalität und heller Verstand würde dich gut in Hufflepuff oder Ravenclaw machen.. Sie sind ein komplexer Junger Mann, Mister Potter. "_

Harry schwieg einen Moment, bevor der Hut erneut sprach:

 _"Hmm, ich sehe, sie haben ein ganz besonders Talent, Mister Potter. Zunächst ihrer Art, es wieder zu aktivieren! Das Sharingan. Solch ein mächtiges Werkzeug. Ich weiß genau, wohin ich sie schicke, Mister Potter."_

Der Hut öffnete dann den Mund und sagte mit donnernder Stimme:

 _ **"SLYTHERIN!"**_

Alle schwiegen geschockt. Ein Potter ging nie nach Slytherin. Nein kein Potter zog es jemals in Betracht, nach Slytherin zu gehen. Aber jetzt, wurde dieser kleine Junge, dessen Bruder Der-Junge-der-lebt war, ins Haus der Schlangen sortiert. Es war unglaublich. So schockierend, dass niemand klatschte, als der junge Mann sich am Haustisch niederließ.

Von da an sprach keiner seiner Mitbewohner mit ihm, oder nahm überhaupt Kenntnis von ihm. Jeder kannte die Feindschaft der Potter-Familie und den dunklen Familien die nach Slytherin gingen, wie die Nott oder Flint Familie. Beides dunkle Familien, aber sie konnten dem Gefängnis entgehen, indem sie behaupteten, unter den Imperius-Fluch gestanden zu haben.

Dann kam jener verhängnisvolle Tag.

Nach einer Woche wo seine Mitbewohner ihn ignorierten, und seine einzige Abwechslung seine Eule Hedwig war. Kam der schicksalshafte Tag und mit ihm ein Heuler. Er wusste, dass er von seinem Vater kam, da die Handschrift hektisch und wütend auf das Pergament geschrieben war. Er öffnete ihn schnell, bevor es in seinem Gesicht explodieren konnte.

 _"HARRY JAMES POTTER! DU IGNORANTES KIND! WIE KONNTEST DU IN DAS HAUS DER SCHLANGEN SORTIERT WERDEN! WIR POTTERS SIND LÖWEN UND WERDEN ES IMMER SEIN! DU HAST UNS ZUM LETZTEN MAL SCHANDE BEREITET! ICH, JAMES CHARLUS POTTER, VERSTOßE HIERMIT HARRY JAMES POTTER, ALS ERBEN DES ALTEN UND NOBLEN HAUSES POTTER! DU TUST GUT DARAN, DICH DARAN ZU ERINNERN, SOHN! ODER DEINE STRAFE WIRD BEIM NÄCHSTEN MAL SCHLIMMER SEIN, WENN DU DIE GRENZEN ÜBERSCHREITEST."_

Dann zerfetzte sich der Heuler und verbrannte vor seinen Augen. Von diesem Tag an, wusste er, dass seine Eltern ihn nicht wirklich liebten. Er wusste, dass sein Vater, die Einteilung zu seinem Vorteil nutzte, um Harvey als Erben einzusetzen. Und nun hatte er nichts mehr. Kein Titel. Kein Geld, wenn er mit der Schule fertig war und insbesondere keine Unterstützung von seiner Familie. Er war jetzt allein.

 **\- Ende Flashback -**

Harry war so beschäftigt mit seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass zwei Mädchen auf ihn zu kamen. Eines der Mädchen war ungefähr siebzehn Jahre alt und das andere ungefähr vierzehn Jahre alt. Beide hatten Taillen-langes goldenes Haar und schöne blauen Augen. Beide Frauen würden mit nur einem Wink ihrer Hand einen Mann zum Stottern bringen.

Sowohl die Frauen als auch Harry lächelten, als er sie bemerkte, bevor sie in einem süßen Ton sagte:

"Ein Knut für ihre Gedanken, Mister Potter?"

Die beiden Schönheiten nicht anerkennend, antwortete Harry:

 _"Wie kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, Miss Delacour?"_

Beide sahen den jungen Mann überrascht an. Er sprach ihre Muttersprache! Dann sprach die ältere der beiden:

 _"Wo haben sie gelernt, so fließend Französisch zu sprechen, Mister Potter?"_

Harry sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden grünen Augen an. Beide verloren sich in seinen Smaragdgrünen Augen, bevor sie seine Antwort hörten:

 _"Es besteht hier keine Notwendigkeit der Formalitäten, Miss Delacour. Nennt mich Harry. Zu Ihrer Frage, ich neige einfach dazu, Dinge zu lernen. Da meine Professoren hier in Hogwarts sagen würden, dass ich ein ziemlich begabter junger Mann sei."_

Die ältere Frau antwortete dann in einem spielerischen Ton:

 _"In der Tat talentiert, Harry. Allerdings lernst du sicherlich nicht so schnell, weil du das Sharingan hast?"_

Harry versteifte sich, aber bevor er antworten konnte, unterbrach ihn die jüngere Frau:

 _"Fürchte dich nicht Harry, dein Geheimnis wird immer bei uns sicher sein."_

Harry sah die Beiden an. Er konnte immer noch sehen, dass die schwache Rosa Aura aus ihren Körper kam. Es war schwach mit seinem normalen Augen zu sehen, aber als er sein Sharingan aktivierte, konnte er die enorme Magie sehen. Er fragte dann:

 _"Darf ich davon ausgehen, dass sie beide das Veela Erbe in sich tragen?"_

Beide nickten als die ältere der beiden für sie antwortete:

 _"In der Tat Harry, mein Name ist Fleur und das ist meine kleine Schwester Gabrielle. Wie du beim letzten Abendessen gehört hast, ist unser Familienname Delacour."_

Harry nahm ihre ausgestreckte Hand und schüttelte diese. Er lächelte das jüngere Mädchen an, das prompt errötete. Dann sah er zurück und fragte:

 _"Nun, wie kann ich euch helfen, Fleur?"_

Fleur sah ihn an und seufzte:

 _"Meine Schwester und ich möchten fragen, wie du in der Lage bist, unseren Veela Charme zu ignorieren?"_

Harry starrte sie an, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Ich spüre ihn nicht einmal. Obwohl, ich bin dafür bekannt, den Imperius-Fluch zu bekämpfen, vielleicht wende ich das auch unbewusst bei eurem Charme an."_

Beide Viertel Veela sahen ihn mit offensichtlichem Schock auf ihren Gesichtern an. Sie hatten noch nie eine Person getroffen, der den Charme einer Veela widerstand. Selbst ihr Vater hatte seine Okklumentikschilde dauerhaft oben, um bei ihnen zu sein, wobei ihr Vater immun gegenüber dem Charme ihrer Mutter war.

 _"Wow! Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen, geschweige denn einen Mann getroffen, der nicht von unseren Veela-Charme beeinflusst wurde!"_

 _»Ja, Fleur und ich wurde wegen unserem Erbe isoliert. Die anderen Mädchen wollen nicht in unserer Nähe sein, weil sie denken, wir würden ihnen vielleicht ihre Freunde ausspannen, aufgrund unserer Schönheit und unseres Charmes."_

Harry sah beiden ins Gesicht. Die Traurigkeit war deutlich auf ihren Gesichtern. Er kannte diese Art von Trauer. Isolation ist hart. Vor allem bei den Leuten im gleichen Alter. Es war eine harte Erfahrung für Harry und er wollte nicht, dass jemand anderes, dies zu spüren bekam.

 _"Ich kann euer Freund sein. Das heißt, wenn ihr es wollt."_

Beide sahen ihn geschockt an, bevor sie ihn umarmten. Jede auf eine Seite von ihm Sie hatten dies noch nie zuvor getan, auch bei keinem anderen Jungen, aber das hier war anders. Dieser Junge, nein Harry, wollte ihr erster Freund sein. Es gab keine Bosheit in seiner Stimme noch in seinen Absichten.

Nach diesem Vorfall, sprachen die Drei über ihr Leben. Die Delacour Schwestern sprachen über ihr Leben in Frankreich. Das Herrenhaus, in dem sie mit ihren Eltern lebten. Harry wiederum sprach über sein elendes Leben. Er hatte es noch viel schlimmer, als die beiden Mädchen, denn die Mädchen hatten ihre Eltern und einander, während Harry nur sich selbst hatte. Er fühlte sich soweit wohl genug, um ihnen seine Gedanken mitzuteilen, warum ihm sein Erbe verweigert wurde. Diese Geschichte machte sie Beide wütend, dass Harry sie umarmen musste, um sie zu stoppen. Aufgrund dessen wurden beide Rot, als sie bemerkten, das er sie umarmte.

 **\- Fünf Stunden später -**

Harry und die Delacour Schwestern gingen in die große Halle. Die beiden älteren Mitglieder gingen zusammen nach vorne und lächelten einander an, bevor sie ihren Namen in den Feuerkelch warfen. Dann setzten die Drei sich am Ende des Slytherin-Tisches hin.

Noch bevor sie sich setzten, begann das Flüstern in der Großen Halle. Jeder blickte auf die kleine Gruppe. Gemurmel wie _"Wie zum Teufel, hat Potter die beiden Schönheiten bekommen!"_ und _"Glaubst du, Harry würde mich in seine Gruppe von Mädchen akzeptieren?"_ breitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer aus. Leider war ein Ravenclaw Schüler dumm genug, sich der Gruppe zu nähern.

Harry war glücklich. Er war es noch nie zuvor in seiner Zeit in Hogwarts gewesen und jetzt zum ersten Mal in sechs Jahren war er glücklich. Er, Fleur und Gabby hatten so viel gemeinsam. Die Drei wurden immer isoliert. Niemand hat je mit ihnen gesprochen, auch wenn es geholfen hätte, und sie gingen immer allein mit allem um. Also, wenn der Typ versuchen würde, seine erste wahre Familie anzugreifen, würde er es bitter bereuen.

"Ey Baby, lass diesen Verlierer hier allein und komm mit an meinen Tisch."

Die Drei blickten auf und sahen einen Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw der Fleur und Gabrielle lüstern anblickte. Harry´s Wut explodierte, als der Kerl, Roger Davis, Fleur in den Hintern kniff. Harry stand auf und rief:

"Ein Mädchen in der Öffentlichkeit so zu missachten, ist ein Angriff auf das Haus dieses Mädchens! Ich fordere dich zu einen Ehrenduell heraus, um die Ehre meines Mädchens wieder zu erlangen!"

Fleur sah Harry mit großen Augen und Sprach:

 _"Du musst dies nicht tun, Harry. Nichts ist passiert."_

 _"Ich muss Fleur. Er hat sowohl dich, als auch Gabrielle so gut wie nicht respektiert. Euer ganzes Haus wurde beschmutzt. Diesem Schwein muss eine Lektion erteilt werden."_

Beide Mädchen wussten, dass Roger nicht einmal den Hauch einer Chance haben würde.

"Kein Grund so ängstlich zu sein, mein Schatz. Ich werde dieses Weichei besiegen und nachdem ich ihn getötet habe, können wir uns zurückziehen, dann können wir ... _reden_."

Roger wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, als Harry aufstand. Dumbledore griff dann ein. Er hatte genug gesehen und musste dem ein Ende setzen, bevor es eskalierte und der ehemalige Potter Erbe verletzt oder noch schlimmer getötet würde, bevor die Übertragung der Magie beendet war.

»Mister Potter, sicher können wir eine Lösung finden?"

Harry sah den alten Mann mit reinem Hass an, bevor er spuckte:

"Das kann nicht ignoriert werden, Schulleiter! Ein ganzes Haus wurde entehrt und ich werde derjenige sein, der die Ehre wieder zurück erlangt., Werden sie der Richter sein in dem Duell?"

Dumbledore sah traurig zu den beiden jungen Männern. Das Ehrenduell bezog sich auf den Tod einer der beiden Jungen Männer. Im besten Fall würden vielleicht beide Sterben. Dumbledore zeigte ihnen, dass sie aus der Halle gehen sollten, wo er eine lange Bühne beschwor. Jeder verließ die große Halle um das Duell zu sehen. Jeder dachte, dass Potter verlieren würde. Roger Davis war ein Top-Schüler, und wer würde schon gegen einen der besten gewinnen?

Als Harry gerade auf sein Ende der Bühne steigen wollte, umarmten Fleur und Gabrielle ihn, küssten ihn dann auf die Wange.

 _"Viel Glück, unserm Helden."_

Harry lächelte, bevor er an seinem Ende stand. Er sah zu seinem Gegner, der blitzende Dolche auf ihn abschießen wollte mit seinen Augen. Vielleicht war es der Kuss der beiden Mädchen? Er wusste es nicht wirklich, aber einer von Beiden würde heute sterben, und es würde sicher nicht er sein..

Harry stand da und wartete auf Dumbledore, der das Duell eröffnen sollte. Dumbledore sah die jungen Männer an. Beide würden das Duell mit allen Konsequenzen durchführen.

"Das Ehrenduell zwischen Harry James Potter und Roger Davis findet nun statt. Habt ihr die Bedingungen akzeptiert?"

Beide Jungen nickten. Harry leitete Magie in seine Augen damit das Sharingan sich aktivierte.. Dumbledore, der nichts ungewöhnliches bemerkte, signalisierte den Startschuss.

Es war kein Duell, es war eine Selbstmordmission.

"Stupor!"

"Incarcerus!"

"Bombarda!"

"Incendio Maxima!"

Jeden Zauberspruch, der auf Harry geworfen wurde, wich er aus. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seinen Zauberstab zu verwenden. Das machte Roger wütend und er wurde schlampig in seinen Bewegungen. Er verschwendete seine Energie und jeder im Publikum wusste es.

 **\- Zuschauer -**

Jeder war ratlos. Der Potter Junge wich jedem Zauber nur eine Sekunde im voraus aus. Niemand war so schnell! Nun, waren sie sich nicht sicher, dass Roger gewinnen würde. Verdammt, sie waren nicht einmal sicher, ob einer von ihnen überhaupt gewinnen würde. Dies wurde immer weniger zu einem Duell und mehr zu einem Massaker, durch jeden Zauber den Roger warf, und Potter entsprechend auswich.

Albus Dumbledore war schockiert. So geschockt, das er nicht einmal seinen offenen Mund bemerkte. Der Junge war gut. Nein, besser als gut. **Perfekt!** Der ältere Potter wich jedem Zauber mit Leichtigkeit und leichten Drehungen aus. Wenn nur er der Auserwählte wäre, hätte er es ihm selbst beigebracht. Er hatte Potenzial, er sah das. Aber das Problem war, er musste Harvey trainieren. Harvey war dazu bestimmt, eines Tages Voldemort zu besiegen und die Tirade der Angst ein Ende zu setzen. Harvey musste eines Tages dazu bereit sein, die Last der Welt zu tragen. Nun, zumindest jetzt, wusste er, dass, als er anfing Harry´s Magie auf Harvey zu übertragen, sein Auserwählter einen gewaltigen Schub bekommen würde..

 **\- Harry -**

Harry gähnte. Ja, er gähnte in einem Duell. Roger war längst von seinem Geschrei von Zaubern zur stillen Magie gewechselt. Er war nicht gut. Harry wusste, warum er lieber nicht seine Stille Zauberei benutzte. Er wusste, das er nur einen Spruch verwenden konnte. Expelliarmus.

Er sah auf seinen Gegner und sah ihn noch einmal den Zauber nutzen. Er seufzte, als er aus der Schusslinie ging. Roger ermüdete schnell, und hatte somit nicht den Hauch einer Chance.

Dann passierte es.

Roger war verzweifelt. Er würde auf diese Weise nicht gewinnen. Alle seine stummen Zauber waren vorhersehbar. Er brauchte einen neuen Plan. Ein neuer Zauber. Er brauchte einen, um zu gewinnen. Er würde sich nicht vor der gesamten Schule blamieren. Er musste Potter schnell töten.

"Lumos Maxima!"

Der Zauber blendete Harry. Roger nutzte diese Gelegenheit, um einen Zauber zu wirken. Einen Dunklen Fluch.

"Frendo Viscus!"

Das Schwarze Licht flog zu Harry. Es traf ihn und Harry beugte sich schreiend nach vorn. Der Schrei war ohrenbetäubend. Es war eine Qual für diejenigen, die vor allem Fleur und Gabrielle sahen. Beide Mädchen begannen zu schluchzen, wie Harry´s Brust explodierte.

Jeder schnappte nach Luft, als sie die Brust des Potter´s explodieren sahen. Sie wussten nicht wirklich, was der Zauber bewirkte, außer das der Brustkorb scheinbar zerfetzt wurde, aber Roger hatte ihn definitiv getötet. Roger lächelte, als er seinen Gegner sterben sah. Er. ging langsam auf die beiden Frauen mit den Veela Charme zu.

"Seht ihr! Ein Verlierer kann niemals einen Sieger schlagen. Also meine Damen, wollen sie sich dann in mein Schlafraum begeben?"

Fleur erbleichte und spuckte:

"Ich werde mich niemals freiwillig von dir berühren lassen, du Schwein!"

Bevor Roger antworten konnte, spürte er einen leichten Schlag auf die Schulter. Er wirbelte herum und dachte, es war einer seiner Freunde, um ihn zu seiner Eroberung zu gratulieren. Aber bevor er aus dem Augenwinkel die Person erkennen konnte, wurde er 10 Fuß hinter die beiden Mädchen geschleudert.

Fleur und Gabrielle keuchten, als sie sahen, wer hinter diesem Schwein von einem Mann erschien. Das chaotisch schwarze Haar, erstaunlich smaragdgrüne Augen und die runde Brille. Harry James Potter griff wie durch ein Wunder aus der Luft an. Die genannte Person hatte keine Kratzer, nicht einmal eine einzige Falte war auf seiner Kleidung zu sehen.

"Hast du gedacht, das der Kampf bereits zu ende ist? Nun, lass uns das eigentliche Duell beginnen."

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Sprengfluch direkt vor Roger. Die Explosion blendete Roger für ein paar Sekunden, das war genug für Harry, sich nach vorne zu bewegen und ein Schwert aus der Luft zu greifen. Dann schnitt er mit einem gewaltigen Schrei und dem Stöhnen von Roger Davis, dessen Arme ab.

Roger sah zu seinem vermeintlichen Henker und fragte:

"Du solltest tot sein! Wie konntest du entkommen, ich sah wie der Fluch dich traf, du solltest eigentlich tot sein, oder?"

Harry sah den Mann und die Menge rund herum an. Jeder war nun leise, um seine Erklärung zur Flucht vor dem sicheren Tod zu hören. Mittlerweile hatte Harry bereits seine Augen deaktiviert. Er wusste, wenn das auch nur einer der Schüler bemerkte, würde er es schwer haben seinen Umstand zu erklären.

"Der Zweig der Illusions-Magie ist eine feine Sache. Kein Mensch hat sich jemals in ihr vertieft, weil es nicht notwendig war. Houdini war einer der wenigen, der die Kunst studiert und gelernt hat. So wie ich."

Dumbledore stand stocksteif da. Wie konnte dieser Junge, den er als durchschnittlichen Zauberer betrachtete, einen der komplexesten Zweige der Magie beherrschen, was nicht einmal er konnte. Er blickte besorgt auf die beiden Jungen vor sich, bevor er sprach:

"Das Duell wurde gewonnen, Mister Potter. Gehen sie einen Schritt von Mister Davis weg."

Harry schaute auf den manipulativen alten Mann.

"Die Regeln eines Ehrenduells lauten _bis in den Tod._ Also gehen sie bitte einen Schritt zurück, Professor."

Bevor jemand etwas sagen oder sogar reagieren konnte, hob Harry sein Schwert und enthauptete Roger Davis. Der Kopf rollte weg vom Körper, der Körper sackte zusammen und fiel auf den Boden.

Harry nahm schnell die Gelegenheit wahr, zu den zwei Mädchen zu gehen, und sie von dem blutigen Ereignis fort zu führen.

Von diesem Moment an, näherte sich kein Junge mehr den beiden Schönheiten. Niemand wagte es, in ihre Nähe zu gehen und sich den Zorn des Slytherin Kampfmeisters auf sich zu ziehen.

AN:

*Sharingan

. 


	3. In Erinnerungen Schwelgen

_**Kapitel 3: In Erinnerungen schwelgen**_

 **Der Feuerkelch.**

Es war schon eine Woche nach dem unglücklichen Tod des Davis Erben. Die Burg hüllte sich in Schweigen wegen dem Verlust des Schülers.

Die größte Veränderung war bei Harry und den Delacour Schwestern. Die Leute schienen zu versuchen ihr Bestes zu geben, sie zu ignorieren. Sie distanzierten sich sogar von der bereits isolierten Gruppe. Vor allem die Jungen, da sie nach Rogers Schicksal zu verängstigt waren, die beiden Mädchen überhaupt anzustarren.

Nun, es war nicht wirklich anders für Harry und die beiden Mädchen. Eigentlich war es sogar viel besser, da sich nun niemand wagen würde, sich den beiden Mädchen zu nähern. Auch würde sie niemand bei ihren täglichen Gesprächen und Geschichten stören.

Derzeit saßen die drei an Harry´s Lieblingsplatz. Ein Felsen mit Blick auf den Schwarzen See.

 _"Harry, kann ich dir eine persönliche Frage stellen?"_

Harry sah Fleur an, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Ja, frag ruhig"_

Fleur wurde etwas unruhig ebenso wie ihre Schwester, bevor sie fragte:

" _Meine_ _Schwester und ich würden gerne wissen, wie du zu den Sharingan kamst."_

Harry sah auf das Stille Wasser des Sees, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Wollt ihr das wirklich wissen?"_

Sie nickten eifrig, weshalb Harry leicht lächelte und antwortete:

 _"Nun, alles begann ..._

 **\- Flashback -**

Harry war aufgeregt. Eigentlich war Aufregung nur ein kleiner Teil von dem, was er fühlte. Er fühlte sich großartig. Sein Onkel Sirius, würde kommen, nachdem er ihn drei Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte!

Nach dem Kampf zwischen seinem Vater und seinem Onkel Sirius, hatte er ihn drei Jahre lang nicht mehr gesehen. Aber jetzt, gab sein Vater den Bitten seines Onkels nach, ihn zumindest mitzunehmen seine ersten Sachen für Hogwarts zu kaufen. Natürlich, waren seine Eltern zu beschäftigt auf Harvey aufzupassen, also brauchten sie jemanden, der ihren ältesten Sohn in die Winkelgasse begleitete.

Er wartete Stundenlang im Wohnzimmer des Potter Manor. Sie verließen ihr Versteck in Godrics Hollow, nachdem der Dunkle Lord bezwungen wurde. Seine Eltern, entschieden gemeinsam mit Dumbledore, das Harvey standesgemäß´als künftiger Potter-Erbe aufwachsen sollte.

Harry sah auf, als er ein Geräusch von der Eingangstür hörte, bevor er in Richtung der Geräusche ging, um zu sehen wer es war.

Sirius hatte keine Zeit, sich vorzubereiten, bevor ihn etwas Schwarzes im Bauch traf. Er blickte nach unten, bevor er lächelnd sagte:

»Alles in Ordnung Welpe?"

Harry sah zu dem Mann, den er Onkel nannte, bevor er antwortete

"Yup! Lass uns gehen, Onkel Sirius!"

Sirius lachte bevor er die Hand seines Patensohnes nahm, und sie gemeinsam zur Tür hinausgingen

 **\- Winkelgasse -**

Die beiden apparierten in die Nähe eines Pubs mit den Namen „Zum Tropfenden Kessel". Hand in Hand schlenderten sie hinein, einer aufgeregt, das er endlich seine Sachen kaufen durfte für Hogwarts, der andere das er endlich Zeit verbringen durfte mit seinem lang vermissten Patensohn.

Als sie beide in den Pub gingen, sah der Besitzer auf, bevor er lächelnd sagte:

"Die übliche Mister Black?"

Sirius lächelte den alten Besitzer des Pubs an und sagte:

"Nicht jetzt, fürchte ich. Ich helfe meinem Patensohn hier, seine Sachen zu kaufen."

Tom strahlte den Jungen neben dem älteren Mann an, bevor er fragte:

"Erstes Jahr in Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?"

Harry antwortete schüchtern:

"J-ja, Sir."

Tom lächelte Harry freundlich zu, was Harry freundlich erwiderte, bevor er sagte:

"Seien Sie vorsichtig da draußen, Mister Black. Avery und einige der entgangen Todesser sind immer noch auf freiem Fuß. Passen sie auf sich auf"

Sirius Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich als er dies hörte, bevor er dem Mann zu nickte. Dann zog er Harry zu sich und ging zum hinteren Teil des Pubs.

Nach Erreichen einer Backsteinmauer, zog Sirius seinen Zauberstab und begann bestimmte Steine an der Mauer zu berühren, und somit den Eingang zur Winkelgasse freizulegen.

Nach einer Minute, öffnete sich der Eingang. Keiner von beiden hatte das folgende erwartet.

Der Ort war verwüstet.

Menschen kauften zwar ein, aber immer in Eile. Es war nicht die geschäftige Winkelgasse an die sich beide erinnerten.

Statt umher zu schlendern, gingen beide zügig zu dem weißen Marmorgebäude. Gringotts. Beim Betreten, gingen sie schnell zu einem der Schalter und Sirius begann das erste mal zu sprechen, seit sie die Winkelgasse betraten.

"Abhebung vom Black-Verlies 711 bitte."

Der Kobold, der wie ein Gartengnom aussah, nur größer und viel viel hässlicher, blickte auf und antwortete mit monotoner Stimme:

"Und wer, wenn ich fragen darf, ist, möchte die Abhebung?"

Sirius hob die Hände und zeigte den Kobold seinen Familienring, bevor er sagte:

"Lord Black."

Der Kobold hob die Augenbrauen, bevor er antwortete:

"Wollen sie eine persönliche Abhebung machen, oder einfach nur ihren Beutel erneut befüllen lassen?"

Sirius überlegte kurz, bevor er sagte

"Nur eine Auffüllung wäre gut. Ich glaube nicht, das derzeit etwas wichtiges in den Verliesen wäre."

Der Kobold nahm den Beutel, den Sirius ihm gab und sagte:

"Einen Moment bitte."

Sirius nickte. Harry sah zu seinem Paten und fragte,

"Habe ich auch ein Verlies, Onkel Sirius?"

Sirius lächelte das Kind an und antwortete:

"Ja, das Potter-Familien Verlies wird dir gehören, da es dein Geburtsrecht ist. Und wenn ich sterbe, ohne einen Erben, werden die Black-Verliese auch dir gehören, da du mein Patenkind bist."

Harry lächelte seinen Paten an, bevor er eine weitere Frage stellte:

"Bekomme ich meinen Zauberstab von Ollivander genau wie Mum und Dad?"

Sirius sah zu seinen Patensohn und antwortete:

"Nein, wir gehen zu einem Zauberstabmacher, der viele der Black Zauberstäbe hergestellt hat, und er wird dir einen maßgeschneiderten Zauberstab herstellen."

Harry starrte seinen Paten ehrfürchtig an. Er würde einen maßgeschneiderten Zauberstab bekommen! Ein Zauberstab, der besser als der seiner Mutter oder seines Vaters sein würde! Und vielleicht, besser als der seines jüngeren Bruders! Ihm war schwindelig vor Aufregung!

Nachdem der Kobold mit einem Sack voll Galleonen wieder kam, gingen sie los Harry´s Schulsachen kaufen.

 **\- Zwei Stunden später -**

Sowohl Patensohn und Pate gingen in die Nokturngasse. Aber bevor sie beide hineingingen, hielt Harry an und fragte:

"Ist der Zauberstabmacher wirklich in der Nokturngasse?"

Sirius zog den Jungen näher an sich heran, bevor er antwortete

"Ja, er ist recht ... sagen wir einfach, scheu. Er will nicht das die Leute ihn unnötig stören, daher zog er in die Nokturngasse."

Harry seufzte nur. Ihm wurde gesagt, dass er nicht in die Gasse gehen sollte, aber da er mit seinem Onkel unterwegs war, hatten seine Eltern vielleicht nichts dagegen.

Sie setzten ihren Weg fort. Sie kamen an Bettlern, Prostituierten und sogar einigen Schmuckstück Verkäufern vorbei, wie sie durch die dunklen und geheimnisvolle Gasse gingen. Nach ein oder zwei Minuten zu Fuß durch die Gasse, wandten sie sich nach rechts und kamen vor einer kleinen Tür zu stehen, Sirius würde gerade so da durchpassen.

Das war bestimmt der Ort, denn Sirius klopfte dreimal gegen die Tür. Nach ein oder zwei Sekunden des Wartens, öffnete ein Mann die Tür und offenbarte seinen Zustand.

Der Mann war alt. Na ja, so alt wie Ollivander, wenn ihr einen Vergleich braucht. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und zerrissen, aber erhielt immer noch ein Gefühl der Stärke aufrecht, aufgrund seines Aussehens. Seine Shirt war ein Fischnetz, wie ein Hemd, das den Oberkörper bedeckt, aber immer noch seine Muskeln zeigte.

Seine Hosen waren schlicht schwarz. Aber der prominentesten seiner Züge waren sein Mantel und sein Kopftuch. Sein Tuch, war einfach ausgedrückt erstaunlich. Es war schwarz mit roten Konturen. Sein Halstuch war irgendwie seltsam für Harry. Es war klar, schwarz mit einer Metallplatte in der Mitte mit dem Symbol eines Blattes. Das Symbol selbst erregte Harry´s Aufmerksamkeit.

Beide Männer starrten ihn an, bevor der Mann sagte:

"Was führt dich her, Sirius-san?"

Sirius sah den Mann an und antwortete:

"Nun, es ist gut, dich zu sehen, Itachi-san."

Beide Männer lächelten und umarmten sich gegenseitig mannhaft, bevor sie sich lösten Der Mann, der offenbar Itachi hieß lächelte noch einmal, bevor er sagte:

»Nun? Kommt Herein!"

Er winkte sie in sein Geschäft, das klein war. So klein, dass es wie ein kleines Schlafzimmer aussah. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass dies nicht nur ein Geschäft war. Es war ein Wohnzimmer! Er sah zu Sirius, und bekam nur ein leichtes Lachen zur Antwort.

"Also Sirius-San, was führt Sie hierher? Du hast deinen Zauberstab noch, nicht wahr?"

Sirius lachte, bevor er antwortete

"Ja, ich habe immer noch meinen Zauberstab. Aber mein Patensohn nicht."

Zum ersten Mal bemerkte Itachi den kleinen Jungen. Seine Gesichtszüge sahen klein und zerbrechlich aus, aber seine Augen. Seine Augen hatten ein Funkeln, das Wissen, schrie. Es war wie der Blick durch jemandes Augen. Sie kamen ihm bekannt vor. Und dann fiel es ihm ein! Die Augen seines besten Freundes! Er musste noch ein Versprechen einhalten! Shisui Uchiha!

"Wie heißt du?"

Harry sah den Mann an, bevor er antwortete:

"Harry James Potter, Sir."

Itachi sah ihn an, bevor er fragte

"Hat einer deiner Eltern so grüne Augen wie du?"

Harry überlegte, bevor er Antwortete:

"Meine Mutter hat grüne Augen, aber ihre sind eine Spur dunkler, um es, so sind sie nicht wirklich grün. In meiner Familie bin ich der einzige, der diese smaragdgrünen Augen hat."

Itachi lächelte glücklich. Er wollte fast schreien vor Freude! Hier war sein Ticket, um ihn von diesen verdammten Fluch zu befreien! Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, stellte Harry ihm eine Frage, die das Leben des Jungen für immer verändern sollte:

"Warum sind sie so glücklich, mich zu sehen, Sir? Kennen Sie mich?"

Itachi lächelte das Kind an, bevor er antwortete:

"Das ist fast richtig. Ich kannte, einen deiner Vorfahren."

Harry sah schockiert aus für einen Moment, bevor er wieder fragte:

"Sie kannten meinen Großvater?"

Itachi lachte darüber, bevor er antwortete:

"Nein Kleiner. Der Vorfahr den ich kannte, war viel älter. Sein Name war Shisui Uchiha."

Sirius, der das Gespräch mitverfolgte, fragte:

"Wer ist dieser Shisui Uchiha?"

Itachi lachte und antwortete:

"Nun, es begann alles vor dreitausend Jahren."

An diesem Punkt, schnaubte und unterbrach ihn Sirius:

"Willst du damit sagen, das du 3000 Jahre alt bist?"

Itachi lächelte ihn an und antwortete:

"Eigentlich, 3052 um genau zu sein. Wenn ihr mir nicht glaubt, dann suche ein Gemälde deiner Vorfahren. Ihr werdet mich ihn jedem einzelnen Finden, da sie alle ihre ersten Zauberstäbe bei mir erworben haben."

Hierbei wurde Sirius ernst und sagte:

"Ja. Mein Vater pflegte zu sagen, dass du nie alt geworden bist. So sage mir bitte, wie du so lang überlebt hast?"

Itachi sah den älteren Mann an und lächelte. Er wusste, dass die Familie Black sein Geheimnis kannten, sie wussten nur nicht wie er so lang überlebte.

"Ich war immer hier. Harry, komm bitte her, damit ich dir die Geschichte deiner Familie erzählen kann."

Harry folgte dem älteren Mann zu dem Sofa und dann begann er zu erzählen:

"Wie ihr bereits gehört habt, bin ich 3000 Jahre alt. Wenn ihr denkt, dass solch ein langes Leben ein Geschenk ist, dann werdet ihr euch beide irren. Ich lebte mein Leben allein, und es war schwer, Gesellschaft zu finden, in dem Wissen das man niemals altern wird!"

Itachi schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er fort fuhr.

"Nun, beginnt meine Geschichte am östlichen Teil der Welt in Asien heutzutage. Das Land selbst wurde in fünf verschiedenen Ländern unterteilt, auch bekannt als Elementar Nationen. Wir waren alle Stolz. Zu stolz auf unsere Kräfte, als wir versuchten, Dämonen zu bändigen! Das war, als der stärkste von allen Dämonen, Kyuubi, mein Land Konoha angriff. Der vierte Hokage, der unser Führer ist, versiegelte den Dämon in seinem eigenen Sohn, in der Hoffnung, ihm Macht zu geben, um unser Land zu schützen. "

Itachi winkte mit der Hand und drei Tassen Tee erschienen. Er nahm einen Schluck, bevor er fortfuhr:

"Wie ich schon sagte, der Dämon wurde versiegelt. Das Problem war, unser Clan, der Uchiha, war der stolzeste aller Clans. So wie Zauberer auf Muggel herab blicken. Wir hatten eine Blutlinie. Wir hatten das Shuriken. Bekannt als das Sharingan, mit dem wir jede Bewegung des Gegners Kopieren können. Wir können auch Hochgeschwindigkeitsbewegungen sehen. Aber das Sharingan hatte Ebenen. Drei untere Ebenen, eine mittlere und die höchste. Das normale Clanmitglied konnte drei Ebenen entsperren. Nur vier Personen in der Geschichte des Sharingan konnten die vierte Ebene öffnen. Aber niemand war in der Lage, das höchste Niveau zu erreichen."

Itachi nahm noch einen Schluck und bedeutete den beiden, es ihm gleich zu tun, bevor er fort fuhr:

"Nun, der Junge, der Dämon, Naruto, wurde von meinem Clan beneidet. Wir waren Teil der ersten Siedler und solch eine Macht wollten wir. Aber die Dorfbewohner mochten unseren Clan noch nie, so das unser Clanführer sauer wurde. Das war, als sie einen Staatsstreich planten. Als die Dorfvorsteher von den geplanten Staatsstreich Wind bekamen, schickten sie mich los, meine Familie auszulöschen, und alle die bereits die mittlere Stufe des Sharingan entriegelt hatten. Und ich tat es! Ich schlachtete sie alle ab, nur meinen Bruder Sasuke und meinen besten Freund Shisui ließ ich in Ruhe."

Itachi hielt einen Moment inne. Er hatte niemals zuvor jemanden seine Geschichte erzählt, und nun die emotionalen Barrieren zu öffnen war nicht einfach:

"Nun, es genügt zu sagen, dass Shisui mir das Versprechen abnahm, ihn zu finden, nachdem meine Mission zu Ende war. Es war ein Versprechen an Shinigami, dass ich nie Ruhen würde, bis ich mit ihm wieder vereint sei und den Wiederaufbau unseres Clans in seinen einstigen Glanz erleben würde. Ich habe habe ihn nie gefunden. Die letzten Spuren, ließen mich nach Westen reisen. Hier bin ich nach all der Zeit und warte, bis einer seiner Nachkommen kommt und ich mein Versprechen erfüllen kann, damit ich aus diesem Reich in das nächste übergehen kann. "

Harry und Sirius sahen schockiert aus. Wenn dies alles real war, dann waren sie alle Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Mann, der über 3000 Jahre gelitten hatte. Das Schweigen war gebrochen, als Harry sprach:

"Wer ist Shinigami? Warum können sie nicht sterben, und was hat das mit mir zu tun, Sir?"

Itachi lächelte ihn an, bevor er sagte:

"Harry, Shinigami ist der Name, den wir für unseren Todesgott haben. Ein Versprechen, an ihm ist das gleiche wie ein unbrechbarer Schwur. Nun hast du jemals bemerkt, dass deine Augen besonders sind?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment, bevor er antwortete:

"Ja, Sir. Ich habe noch nie eine Person gesehen, dessen Augen so grün sind wie meine. Die Augen meiner Mutter sind grün, aber es ist eine Variation von schwarz und grün was nicht wirklich wie meine Augenfarbe ist. Ehrlich gesagt, Sir, habe ich noch nie jemanden mit solch smaragdgrünen Augen wie meinen gesehen."

Itachi zerzauste das Haar des Jungen und antwortete:

"Das ist, weil niemand die gleiche Augenfarbe wie du haben wird. Mein bester Freund, Shisui, hatte die gleichen Augen wie du. Weißt du, was das bedeutet?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, so erzählte Itachi weiter:

"Es bedeutet, dass du derjenige bist, auf den ich warte. Ich habe Shisui versprochen, ihm zu helfen, unserem Clan wieder aufzubauen. Also, wenn du in der Lage bist, das Sharingan zu entsperren, werde ich dich trainieren, es zu benutzen, so dass du uns zurück bringen wirst, zu unserem früheren Glanz. "

Sirius, unterbrach ihn an diesen Punkt.

"Woher willst du wissen, das er das Sharingan hat? Wie wirst du ihn trainieren?"

Itachi lächelte, bevor er sagte

"Das ist ein Geheimnis, Sirius-San. Aber ich muss sicherstellen, dass er der ist, auf den ich warte."

Harry sah Itachi an, aber seine Augen wurden blutrot mit einem Stern in der Iris. Das nächste, was er wusste, dass er in einer Schwarz-Weißen Welt war, gebunden durch ein Kreuz. Er schaute sich um und sah Itachi vor ihm, so fragte er:

"Was werden sie mit mir tun, Sir?"

Itachi seufzte und antwortete:

"Ich werde alle deine Schlechten Erinnerungen hervor holen, und das Sharingan zwingen sich zu aktivieren. Selbstverständlich, nur wenn du es möchtest!?"

Harry dachte einen Moment nach. Wenn er eine solch enorme Kraft aktivieren und Ebenen wie diese Schaffen könnte, wer würde da Nein sagen?

"Ähm, Sir? Ich möchte versuchen, das Sharingan zu aktivieren. Also was ist der Plan?"

Itachi lächelte den Jungen bestimmt an, bevor er antwortete:

"Das ist Tsukuyomi. Eine Ebene der Existenz, die nur ein Uchiha, der die vierte Ebene des Sharingan entsperren konnte, kann diese auch erstellen. Eine Sekunde hier drin, kann draußen ein Monat oder sogar ein Jahr sein, abhängig vom Benutzer. Obwohl es eine enorme Menge an Chakra nimmt oder wie Sie es heute nennen: _Magie_. "

Harry nickte nur, in der Hoffnung, dass er eines Tages diese Macht erlangen könnte. Itachi sah ihn an, bevor er die Erinnerungen hervor holte.

 **\- Drei Minuten außerhalb -**

Sirius war besorgt. Drei Minuten waren schon vorüber und beide Itachi und Harry bewegten sich immer noch nicht. Zugegeben, er wollte das sein Patensohn stark wird, aber er war immer noch besorgt.

Dann setzten sich Harry und Itachi in Bewegung, was ihn erschreckte. Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und ging hinüber zu Harry, bevor er fragte:

"Was hat so lang gedauert?"

Harry lächelte, neigte seinen Kopf bevor er antwortete:

"Oh, wir haben trainiert."

Sirius sah sie beide an, bevor er fragte:

"Konntest du es aktivieren?"

Harry begann zu lachen, bevor er Sirius seine Augen zeigte.

"Ich glaube schon."

Seine Augen, im Gegensatz zu dem üblichem Smaragdgrün, die im Licht glitzerten, waren nun blutrot mit einer Iris im Sternen Stil. Harry öffnete seine Handfläche, um eine sich drehende blaue Kugel zu beschwören, bevor er wie verrückt anfing zu grinsen.

Sirius fragte dann:

"Wie konntest du das tun?"

Harry lächelte verschmitzt, bevor er antwortete:

"Familiengeheimnis. Obwohl ich dir sagen kann, dass dies eine Manifestation meiner Magie ist oder Chakra wie es in alten Zeiten genannt wurde."

Sirius sah schockiert aus, bevor er Itachi fragte:

"Was hast du mit ihm in den drei Minuten gemacht?"

Itachi grinste, bevor er antwortete:

"Diese 3 Minuten waren drei Jahre durch meine Technik, und er meisterte die Mittlere Ebene schneller als ich damals. Sein Körper wird bald beginnen sich zu ändern, da wir auch seinen Körper und Geist trainiert haben."

Harry lächelte und sagte:

"Zeit, etwas Spaß zu haben!"

 **\- Flashback Ende -**

Fleur und Gabrielle schauten den jungen Mann vor ihnen mit offenen Mündern an, bei dem was er ihnen erzählte. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er hinter sich eine Stimme:

"So, findest du dich cool, Harry?"

Harry schaute zurück und sah drei Personen dort stehen. Zwei Rotschöpfe und ein Braunhaariges Mädchen. Der erste Rotschopf, etwas mollig, war Harvey und der schlaksige Junge, hieß Ron. Das Mädchen, das in der gesamten Schule als „Miss-ich-weiß-alles-besser" bekannt wurde, war Hermine Granger. Zusammen bildeten sie eine Einheit oder eine dumme Vereinigung.

Harry seufzte und murmelte:

"Dies wird ziemlich wild."


	4. Das ewige Mangekyo

Kapitel 4: Der ewige Mangekyo

 **\- Rückblende -**

Harry war glücklich. Sehr glücklich. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab von Itachi bekommen und ihn war es sogar erlaubt worden, einen zweiten Zauberstab zu bekommen! Den drang bekämpfend, die Zauber auszuprobieren, die er in der Bibliothek gelernt hatte, zog er sprichwörtlich am Mantel seines Onkels:

"Komm Onkel Sirius!"

Sirius lächelte das Kind an, bevor er sich wieder den Mann vor sich zu wandte. Er sah wie Itachi das Kind vor sich mit Freude anlächelte. Dann sprach er:

"Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Mal wieder, alter Freund."

Itachi sah Sirius ernst an und sagte in monotonen Ton:

"Es gibt kein nächstes Mal, Sirius."

Sirius sah den Mann vor sich fragend an. Er sagte es, als ob er es ernst meinte. Als ob er in diesem Augenblick sterben würde. Dann fragte er:

"Warum ist das so, Itachi-san?"

Itachi lächelte den Mann an. Er verwendete diesen Namen, seit er Sirius das erste mal traf.

"Ich habe getan, was ich tun musste."

Sirius sah den Mann verwirrt an, bevor er fragte:

"Und würdest du mir sagen, was es war?"

Itachi seufzte und blickte auf Harry, bevor er erwiderte:

"Ich habe getan, was ich versprochen habe, zu tun. Ich habe Shisui´s Blut bei der Erweckung des Sharingan geholfen. Mit Harry und seinen erwachten Sharingan wird unsere Blutlinie wieder wachsen und gedeihen! Und ich fühle, dass mit Harry, unsere Familie einen Pfad beschreiten wird, den sie immer hätte gehen sollen. Oh, hier, gib das hier Harry, wenn ihr geht."

Itachi durchwühlte seine Taschen bevor er Sirius einen Schlüssel überreichte. Ein Schlüssel, der Ähnlichkeit mit einen Schlüssel von Gringotts aufwies. Sirius untersuchte diesen, bevor er erneut fragte:

"Ist das ein Schlüssel zu einem Gringotts Verlies?"

Itachi nickte, bevor er in seiner üblichen monotonen Ton antwortete:

»Ja. Im inneren sind Schriftrolle und Bücher. die ich in all diesen Jahren gesammelt hatte. Auch befindet sich dort Gold, das Harry helfen wird. Ich weiß von seiner misslichen Lage, als er mir von seiner Familie erzählte. Vertrau mir, er muss niemals arbeiten, selbst wenn er einen verschwenderischen Lebensstil leben sollte."

Sirius nickte und steckte den Schlüssel in die Tasche, bevor er die Hand des Mannes ergriff und sie zum Abschied schüttelte. Itachi lächelte, bevor er Patenonkel und Patensohn zur Tür drängte. Doch bevor Harry gehen konnte, zog ihn Itachi nah an sich heran und flüsterte:

"Verwende das Mangekyo Sharingan nicht zu oft, bis du die Fünfte Ebene erreicht hast. Die vierte Ebene wird dich erblinden lassen, wenn du es überstrapazierst, während die fünfte Ebene die Erblindung aufhebt."

Harry umarmte den Mann und antwortete:

"Danke für alles, Itachi-san!"

Itachi lächelte den Jungen an und deutete an, dass er zu seinen Patenonkel gehen sollte. Harry rannte zu Sirius vor dem Geschäft und schaute zurück, nur um eine Backsteinmauer zu sehen, die einst eine Holztür war. Er sah fragend zu seinem Patenonkel, der lächelte und den Jungen weg zog von den Ort.

 **\- Zehn Minuten später** -

Sie waren fast am Eingang zur Winkelgasse, als sie von einer Gruppe von zehn schwarz verhüllten Menschen aufgehalten wurden. Die Zehn hatten ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und hielten diese auf Sirius und Harry. Sirius, der die Art der Umhänge erkannte, versuchte sich langsam mit den Kind zurück zu ziehen.

Sie gingen drei Schritte zurück, aber stoppten sofort als zehn weitere Kapuzen-Männer hinter ihnen erschienen. Sirius packte schnell die Angst und er zog Harry hinter sich, und fragte:

"Was wollt ihr Todesser?"

Der Anführer trat vor und ließ seine Maske fallen, eine schwarzhaarige Frau mit einem wilden Grinsen offenbarte sich. Ihr Gesicht war einmal schön, aber jetzt war es eingefallen und verdreckt. Ihr Haar war gekräuselt, und unterstrich dabei ihr wildes Aussehen. Sie lächelte hämisch, bevor sie in einer Kindlichen Stimme antwortete:

"Cousin! Was machst du mit dem Potter Balg?"

Sirius sah die Frau zornig an und antwortete hitzig:

"Das ist mein Patensohn, Bella! Jetzt verschwinde und nimm deine sogenannten Freunde mit dir!"

Die Frau namens Bella lächelte boshaft und antwortete:

"Du weißt, das wir das nicht tun werden, Sirius. Wir sind hier, um unsere Rache für den Dunklen Lord zu bekommen!"

Sirius zog schnell seinen Zauberstab und versuchte, seinen Patensohn zu schützen, bevor er antwortete:

"Die Auroren werden in einigen Minuten hier sein. Wenn ihr meinen Patensohn wollt, dann müsst ihr euch erst an mir vorbei kämpfen!"

Bella lachte manisch und antwortete sadistisch:

"Dann soll es so sein! Nehmt euch erst meinen Cousin vor, bevor wir uns mit den Jungen beschäftigen! Wir werden dich als Warnung nehmen, Sirius, für alle die versuchen, die Familie des Jungen-der-Lebt zu schützen!"

Noch bevor der Befehl gegeben wurde, hatte Sirius eine Kreisförmige Mauer als Deckung beschworen. Aber die Zauber begannen durch seine Deckung zu fliegen.

Harry hatte Angst. Nie zuvor hat er Zauber so intensiv erlebt. Lichter flogen buchstäblich über seinen Kopf, als sein Pate ihn in Deckung schob. Sein Pate selbst warf einige Zauber auf die Schwarzkutten, aber hatte dabei wenig Erfolg.

Sirius war müde. Er war aus der Praxis aufgrund der Friedenszeiten gewesen, und er erlebte nun die Konsequenzen. Seine Muskeln schmerzten und seine Magie wurde aufgrund der vielen Zauber und Flüche schwächer. Das einzige Problem war, dass alle seine Zauber entweder nicht trafen, oder keine Wirkung zeigten. Aber alles in allem hielt er seine Position und wartete auf die Ankunft der Auroren, da dieses Sperrfeuer an Zaubern, ein Leuchtfeuer für jede Meldestelle im Ministerium sei.

Aber bevor Sirius einen weiteren Knüppelfluch auf einen der Todesser werfen konnte.

Apparierte Bella in der Nähe ihrer Mauer und rief:

"BOMBARDA MAXIMA!"

Der Fluch brach die westliche Seite ihrer Mauer auf, und dort war nun buchstäblich ein offenes Tor. Sirius, wusste das er nicht überleben würde, in einen Kampf gegen 20 Personen die ihn töten wollten, also zog seinen Ring von seiner Hand und holte den Schlüssel von Itachi heraus, bevor er zu Harry sagte:

"Harry, mein Patenkind, mein Junge, Hier ist mein Familienring und der Schlüssel zum Uchiha Verlies. Nimm, was dir zusteht und sei stark! Sei stark für alles Wertvolle in deinen Leben. Ergebe dich niemals denen, die gegen dich Kämpfen. Weil du dir niemals verzeihen wirst, aufgegeben zu haben."

Sirius blockierte einen Fluch der auf ihn zu flog und umarmte seinen Patensohn ein letztes Mal, während Tränen über seine Wange flossen. Er Küsste nochmals Harry auf den Kopf und flüsterte:

"Wen ich gleich heraus stürme, rennst du zur Winkelgasse und dann zu Gringotts. Dort wirst du sicher sein. Zeige ihnen einfach mein Ring."

Harry wusste, dass er seinen Paten nicht mehr wiedersehen würde, umklammerte Sirius´ Umhang. Dann fragte er in einen trauernden Ton:

"W-werden w-wir uns j-jemals w-wiedersehen, Onkel Sirius?"

Sirius lächelte trotz seines depressiven Zustands, legte seine Hände auf Harry´s Brust und antwortete:

"Ich werde immer bei dir sein Harry. Hier drin."

Dann, bevor Harry etwas sagen konnte, lief Sirius durch das offene Loch und begann Wild Flüche und Zauber umher zu werfen. Während dies vor sich ging, schlich sich Harry schnell durch die Gasse, und war fast an der Ecke, als er einen qualvollen Schrei hörte. Er blickte zurück und was er sah, trieb ihn die Tränen in die Augen.

Dort, in der Mitte der Todesser war Sirius, versteckte Pate. Doch statt seines Immer-glücklichen-Patenonkels, sah er einen Mann der schrie und vor Schmerzen zitterte. Er blieb stehen und sah Bella dort in Richtung seines Paten sagen:

"Armer Siri. Jetzt wirst du für dafür bezahlen, meine Tante so verletzt zu haben! Sie war untröstlich, als du zu diesen Potter Blutsverrätern gegangen bist!"

Dann, wurde vor seinen Augen, sein Pate von einen Grünen Fluch getroffen. Die letzten Worte, die er sah, ein Wort aus Sirius Mund, würde er nie vergessen:

 _"Lauf"_

Dann verlangsamte sich alles auf, als Harry aufschrie. Eine der letzten liebevollen Menschen in seinen Leben, wurde vor seinen Augen getötet. Aber bevor er wirklich traurig sein konnte, sah er sich um und sah, dass sich alles verlangsamte. In der Tat konnte er sogar den Vogel über ihn fliegen sehen und dabei alle Einzelheiten erkennen. Er schaute in Richtung der Scheibe des Ladens vor ihn und erstarrte. Seine Augen.

Seine Augen, die einst Shuriken geformt waren, waren jetzt anders. Sein Augen sahen nun aus wie eine Triskele. Die sich miteinander verbanden. Was ist noch überraschender war, dass nun statt einer rot-schwarze Pupillen und Rote Augen, rote Pupillen und schwarze Augen hatte. Eine echte Rarität unter den Uchiha.

Er blickte zurück zu den Personen in Schwarz die wenn auch verlangsamt, über den Tod seines Paten lachten. Er schäumte vor Wut, als er sah, wie sie im Begriff waren, die Toten zu entweihen. Er würde sie hundertfach Töten, für dass was sie seinen Patenonkel angetan haben. Sie würden die ersten sein, die die Macht des Ewigen Mangekyo Sharingan erleben würden!

Er bewegte sich schnell und mit einen Zauber verbesserte er seine Hände, dann raste er durch die Menge und hinderte sie an der Flucht. Dann nahm er jeden einzelnen ihrer Zauberstäbe und sammelte sie ein. Danach deaktivierte er sein ewiges Mangekyo und verwandelte es zurück in sein normales Mangekyo.

Schreie erklangen, als die Schwarzkutten bemerkten, das sie bluteten und nicht fliehen konnten. Sie versuchten, das Blut durch Druck zu stoppen, aber ohne Erfolg. Doch kurz bevor sie weiter schreien konnten, fühlten sie eine Präsenz, die sie seid ihrem Meister nicht mehr spürten. Eine Präsenz von großer Macht und Bösartigkeit. Aber diese Aura war anders. Der geringe Unterschied war, dass dies nicht nach Macht gierte. Jeder von ihnen wandte sich zu der Aura und erstarrten als sie die Person erkannten, ein kleiner Junge mit einer Triskele in beiden Augen. Dann sprach dieser Junge mit einer Kalten Stimme:

"Ihr werdet nun für all eure Sünden bezahlen! Tsukuyomi!"

Jeder Todesser erschien nun in der Ebene mit den Roten Himmel, das einst Harry´s Trainingsgelände war. Harry selbst stand vor ihnen, während die Schwarzkutten an Kreuzen gekettet waren.

"Ihr werdet nun drei Jahre Schmerz erleben!"

 **\- Fünfzehn Minuten später -**

Zehn Auroren erschienen in der Gasse, nur um neunzehn tote Todesser zu finden, alle mit geschockten Gesichtern. Die letzte von ihnen, Bella, saß in einer Ecke der Gasse, und murmelte die ganze Zeit etwas von Roten Augen.

 **\- Ende Rückblende -**

Harvey Potter.

Harvey, der vermeintliche Junge-der-lebte, war eins molliges Kind. Na ja, nicht übermäßig mollig wie Longbottom. Er ist immer noch fit, aber er war noch nicht dem Babyspeck im Gesicht und am Bauch entkommen. Ähnlich wie sein bester Freund, Ron Weasley, hatte er die Angewohnheit, so viel Essen wie möglich herunter zu schlingen. Nun, was kann man von einem Kind, das vom ersten Tage an umsorgt und immer bekam, was er wollte erwarten.

Wie jede berühmte Person die es gab, hatte Harvey einen Fanclub. Nun, sein Fan-Club wurde von einem der eher nutzlosen Quidditch-Spieler geleitet, Cho Chang aus Ravenclaw. Auch wenn Cho und Cedric Diggory im letzten Jahr miteinander ausgingen, betrieb Cho noch immer Öffentlichkeitsarbeit für den Fanclub des pummeligen Jungen. Dies wiederum steigerte nur Harvey´s ohnehin schon aufgeblähtes Ego.

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, als er seinen Bruder ansah. Er wusste nicht, warum ein kluges Mädchen wie Granger, sich mit seinen Bruder abgab. Zugegeben, sein Bruder wurde von Dumbledore seit der ersten Klasse ausgebildet, und verstärkte somit den Ruhm und das Ego des Jungen. Er sah Granger, nicht als Mädchen, das sich an Macht klammerte, aber Harvey´s Wissen von Dumbledore würde sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Harry seufzte, bevor er fragte:

"Was willst du, Harvey?"

Harvey und Ron lächelten nur boshaft während Hermine den Jungen anfunkelte.

"Oh, wir wollen einfach nur den beiden Damen eine Frage stellen."

Harvey und sein bester Freund schielten beide zu den Veela´s. Wurde aber von einer Engelsstimme gestoppt

 _"Cochon! Haltet eure Augen und Hände weg von mir und meiner Schwester!"  
_  
Beide Jungen hielten in ihre Aktivität inne, bevor Harvey Fleur ansprach:

"Meine Damen, ich bin sicher, dass Sie des Status den mein lieber Bruder inne hat, gehört habt. Er kann euch nie unterstützen oder geben, was Sie zwei wirklich verdienen! Warum speisen Sie beide nicht mit mir und meinen besten Freunden hier, und wir lernen uns besser kennen? Ich denke wirklich, dass Sie beide eine bessere Partie und Lebensstil verdienen, den der Potter Haushalt mit sich bringen kann."

Fleur und Gabrielle nahm alles in sich auf. Wie kann er es wagen ihren besten Freund zu beleidigen! Er war noch nicht einmal mit ihr aus … noch mit ihrer Schwester. Fleur beruhigte sich selbst, bevor sie in einem süßen Ton antwortete, in der Hoffnung, den aktuellen Potter Erben verärgern:

"Und, wie bitte ist die Situation von Monsieur Harry ? Ist er nicht der Erbe der Familie Potter?"

Daraufhin schnappten sie nach Luft und Harvey erwiderte Heftig:

"Er! Er ist nicht einmal ein Knut wert! Er wurde bereits von der Familie verstoßen, und es ist ihn nur erlaubt, in unseren Haus zu leben, weil Professor Dumbledore darauf bestand! Etwas davon, weil er benötigt wird, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen oder so etwas."

Fleur und Gabrielle brodelten vor Wut. Sie wussten nicht, warum sie wütend waren und planten den Jungen zu Asche zu verwandeln. Dann grinsten sie und Gabrielle antwortete:

"Nun, es tut mir leid, aber ich muss Sie Ihr Angebot ablehnen. Ich und Monsieur Harry gehen miteinander aus, so wäre es unhöflich, einen anderen Mann, der auch noch Fett ist in Betracht zu ziehen."

Nach dieser Aussage, packte Gabrielle Harry an seinem Kragen und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Was sie fühlte war eine Wonne. Sie entschied sich dann, dass sie und Harry bis in die Ewigkeiten zusammen gehörten. Doch bevor sie den Kuss vertiefen konnte, wurde Gabrielle´s Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Schwester gezogen:.  
 _  
_"Es tut mir ebenfalls leid, Monsieur Potter, aber ich gehe ebenfalls mit Monsieur Harry aus, und es wäre unklug, hinter seinem Rücken mit jemand anderen auszugehen,vor allem von seiner Familie. Und schon gar nicht mit einen Fetten Kind."

Dann, bevor Harry hoffen konnte, etwas zu erwidern, küsste auch Fleur ihn. Dieses Mal fühlte er sich entspannter. Gabrielle´s Kuss war eher kindisch, während Fleur´s reifer war, weich und sanft. Nach fast einer Minute trennten sie sich. Beide sahen einander in die Augen, bevor sie den jeweils anderen los ließen.

Harry, war neugierig auf die Reaktion seines Bruders. Was er sah, würde für immer in seinen Herzen sein. Dort in der Nähe der Bäume standen Harvey und Ron, beide mit Roten Gesichtern und Dampf schien ihnen aus den Ohren zu schießen. Beide brodelten aufgrund der Aufmerksamkeit die Harry bekam. Aber die Reaktion von Hermine schockierte ihn am meisten. Das Mädchen errötete Wütend, während sie ihn alle paar Minuten anblickte

Harvey sah seinen Bruder mit Verachtung und sagte hitzig:

"Wenn es das ist, was sie wählen, meine Damen, dann sei es so! Denkt aber daran, dass mein Vater davon hören wird, und wir alle wissen, welche Macht er im Zaubergamot hat! Denkt immer daran, dunkle Kreaturen, auch Niedrig eingestufte, können eingesperrt werden."

Fleur und Gabrielle wären fast explodiert und hätten sich ihn ihre Vogelform verwandelt, wenn Harry sie nicht beide in den Armen gehalten hätte. Sie haben schon immer die Personen gehasst, die der Meinung waren, dunkle Kreaturen müssten eingesperrt und _gezähmt_ werden. Beide wussten, das gerade die Höhere Zaubergesellschaft Veela einfingen und mit ihnen einige Sachen anstellten. Und die Hölle würde zufrieren, bevor das mit ihnen passieren würde!

"Ich schlage vor, ihr geht jetzt lieber, _Bruder_. Meine beiden Damen sind kurz davor sich zu verwandeln, und ihr wollt euch noch nicht vor dem Festessen verbrennen?."

Die drei, wussten genau, was Harry meinte, und zogen schnell ab. Aber Harry bemerkte das Hermine ihn schüchtern anlächelte, bevor sie ebenfalls ging, und das Faszinierte ihn am Ende. Nachdem sein Bruder weg rannte, ließ er sich wieder an seinen Lieblingsbaum nieder, während die beiden Mädchen sich an seinen Körper kuschelten, bevor er fragte:

 _"Meintet ihr das eben Ernst?"_

 _"Ja, meinten wir. Warum, willst du nicht zwei Veela, als deine Freundinnen? Sind ich und meine kleine Schwester nicht genug."_

Harry grinste b0eiden Frauen an, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Niemals, aber warum ich? Und wie kann unsere Beziehung funktionieren, wenn ihr beide zur gleichen Zeit mit mir geht?"  
_  
Gabrielle´s Ausdruck erweichte sich und sie antwortete:

 _"Erinnerst du dich nicht, dass wir immer isoliert waren und das die Jungen immer nur unseren Körper wollten, du bist der erste, der es ehrlich mit uns meint. Wir wären verrückt, wenn wir nicht bei dir bleiben würden, und diese Chance zu nutzen.. Auch was das Teilen... "_

Sie lächelte ihre Schwester, die zurück, bevor Sie fortfahren lächelte

 _"Wir haben kein Problem damit. Ich bin sicher, meine Schwester und ich könnten etwas ausarbeiten, Oui?"_

Harry lächelte aufgrund ihrer Possen. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er eine Veela als Freundin haben würde, geschweige den Zwei! Er wünschte sich nur, das er diese Art von Verständnis und Freundlichkeit zuvor in seinem Leben bekommen hätte. Alles änderte sich, als sein Pate gestorben war. Er dachte, er würde nie wieder richtig Glück zu finden und müsste nach seinen Siebten Schuljahr davon laufen, so dass seine Kräfte nicht auf seinen Bruder übertragen wurden.

 _"Harry, du hast uns nie gesagt, wie du dir den Besen kaufen konntest, oder wie du es geschafft hast, in der Schule zu bleiben, ohne die Unterstützung deiner Eltern."_

Harry sah Fleur und Gabrielle kurz nachdenklich an, bevor er antwortete

 _"Ihr erinnert euch beide daran, dass mein Patenonkel, der an dem Tag starb, als ich meinen Zauberstab bekam, er gab mir sein Familienring und den Schlüssel zum Uchiha Verlies, richtig?"_

Beide Mädchen nicktem, bevor er fortfuhr

 _"Nun, es passierte folgendes ..."_

 **\- Rückblende** **-**

Harry ging noch einmal in das weiße Marmor Gebäude. Nur, wurde er jetzt nicht von seinem Paten begleitet. Es waren 5 Tage seit dem Angriff vergangen und seine Eltern haben alles in ihrem Haus gesperrt. Da durch konnte er nicht nach Gringotts gehen und den Black Familienring vorzeigen noch sein Familien Verlies aufsuchen. Nun, zumindest nach fünf Tagen der Isolation, hatte sein Vater die Schutzzauber gesenkt, und er konnte sich unbemerkt davon schleichen.

Harry ging langsam auf einen der vielen Schalter zu und sprach einen Kobold an:

 _"Guten Morgen! Ich möchte mein Erbe, das mir von meinem Paten, Sirius Black übergeben wurde beanspruchen. Auch möchte ich mein Verlies aufsuchen."_

Er übergab den Familien-Ring und den Schlüssel an den Kobold, der zur Antwort nur nicken konnte. Der Schock verbreitete sich schnell unter den Kobolden, den kein Mensch sprach bisher in Koboldoquack. Kein Mensch seit Merlin höchstselbst, hatte ihre Sprache erlernt! Der Schock der Kobolde ließ schnell nach, als Harry seine Brille zurecht rückte, und der Kobold erneut sprach:

"Ich werde sie gleich begleiten, Mylord."

Harry wusste, bereits so viel. Sein Pate hatte ihn zum Erben ernannt, als er starb. Also im Grunde, war er jetzt Lord Black. Der jüngste Lord seid einem Jahrtausend, in solch einem jungen Alter. Harry wartete geduldig rund zehn Minuten als der gleiche Kobold zurück kam, sich verbeugte und sagte:

 _"Wir werden nun hinunter zu den Verliesen fahren und ihren Anspruch auf Verlies 10 überprüfen. Das genannte Verlies ist noch nie geöffnet worden, und wenn Sie sind, wer Sie vorgeben zu sein, dann gehört es ihnen. Auch wird derzeit eine Auflistung der Black-Verliese erstellt, während wir herunter fahren. Die Auflistung enthält nur die Geldsumme, die Sie derzeit besitzen. Alle Haus und anderen nicht abgewickelten Besitztümer, werden wir separat auflisten, Lord Black. «_

Harry lächelte den Kobold an und antwortete kurz angebunden, aber respektvoll:

 _"Ihnen voran, Meister Kobold."_

Der Kobold lächelte, bevor Harry gestikulierte in Richtung der Gleise zu den Verliesen. Die Fahrt war länger als erwartet, wie sie Drachen, Stalagmiten, und viele andere Sachen passierten, die heutige Kunden nicht einmal erahnten. Sie erreichten fast eine Sackgasse, bevor der Wagen anhielt. Der Kobold winkte Harry auszusteigen, bevor er selbst die Laterne vom Wagen nahm.

Harry sah sich um und sah das älteste Verlies, das er jemals sehen durfte. Das Verlies Tor selbst war aus Holz und hatte drei geschnitzten Shuriken in einem kreisförmigen Muster eingeschnitzt. Er schaute sich um und sah das alle Verliese dort die gleiche Bauart hatten, aber jeder hatte ein anderes Symbol eingeschnitzt.

Der Kobold sah, das Harry sich umsah, und beschloss auf seine unausgesprochene Frage zu antworten:

 _"Dies sind die Verliese von den alten. Sie haben diese Bank erbaut. Das Verlies auf das sie Anspruch erheben, ist das Uchiha Verlies. Um Zugang zu erhalten, legen Sie Ihre Handfläche in die Mitte des Symbols."_

Harry brachte seine Hand und berührte die Mitte des Shuriken. Nichts geschah zuerst, aber im nächsten Moment, blendete ein Lichtblitz sowohl Kobold als auch das Kind, und Harry spürte wie das Tor verschwand. Er öffnete die Augen, um eine große Halle zu sehen. Fast drei Viertel davon waren mit Galleonen bedeckt. Neben dem Geld waren fein säuberlich in einer Ecke mit Symbolen der Elemente für jede Gruppe Schriftrollen angeordnet. Aber was Harry´s Aufmerksamkeit erregte. war ein Glas auf der Mitte des Verlieses mit zwei Sharingan Augen in einer grünen Flüssigkeit.

Harry näherte sich dem Glas und nahm eine Schriftrolle die auf den Glas lag und begann zu lesen:

 _"An meinen Nachkommen. Wenn du dies liest, dann hat mein guter alter Freund Itachi dich gefunden. Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu unserer Familie für die Ordnung verlassen musste,, ich habe meine Seele geopfert um das Böse zu bezwingen das den Namen Salazar Slytherin trug. Er tauchte zu sehr in die dunklen Künste ab, und wurde durch dessen Einfluss verdorben. Ich habe meine Diener angewiesen, meine Augen zu entfernen, wenn ich sterbe und sie in diesen Verlies zu verschließen, in der Hoffnung, einer meiner Söhne oder Töchter wäre in der Lage, dieses Verlies zu öffnen. Wir sind ein sterbender Clan, mein Nachfolger. Du musst unser Erbe und unsere Macht wieder herzustellen! Wenn du bei Itachi warst, dann hat er dein Mangekyo entriegelt. Du musst zuerst in der Lage sein, das Ewige Mangekyo zu entsperren, um diesen Prozess zu vollführen. Wie du weißt, durchlebt man unheimliche Schmerzen beim entsperren der ersten vier Ebenen. Die Verzweiflung zu überleben wird deine Blutlinie aktivieren. Für das Ewige jedoch, musst du Verlust spüren . Lass dich nicht von den Ewigen täuschen, es ist das stärkste von allen. Genau kann es alles verfeinern, oder mächtiger machen. Ich bitte dich jetzt darum, dir meine Augen zu implantieren. Hol dir das wahre Sharingan, und führe unseren Clan zu wahren Ruhm!"  
_  
Harry sah von dem Buch auf und grinste, bevor er sagte

 _"Es ist Showtime!"_

Der Kobold wusste was geschehen war, aber schwieg lieber, er verbeugte sich nur und sagte:

 _"Willkommen zurück, Lord Uchiha-Black!"_

 **\- Rückblende Ende -**

Fleur und Gabrielle sahen Harry neugierig an. Das waren also nicht seine Originalen Augen. Aber wie kam es dazu, das er immer noch Smaragdgrüne Augen hatte?

 _"Harry, können wir sehen, das wahre Sharingan sehen, von dem dein Vorfahre gesprochen hat?"_

Harry lächelte zu den beiden Mädchen, bevor er nickte. Er konzentrierte seine Magie in die Augen und aktivierte die höchste Ebene. Er öffnete die Augen und die beiden Mädchen schauten ihn geschockt an. Dort, an Stelle der smaragdgrünen Kugeln, war das Sharingan. Aber jetzt, statt der Shuriken, war es nun drei Shuriken, die sich zu einen Kreis verbanden. Außerhalb des Kreises waren drei Balken, die gleichmäßig in einer dreieckigen Form um die Iris platziert wurden. Das Seltsame war, statt der roten Augen und der Schwarzen Pupille, hatte er nun rote Augen und rote Pupillen, während der Rest seiner Augen Schwarz war. Es war ein unvergesslicher Anblick.

 _"Genug davon. Wir müssen nun zum Festessen, sonst verpassen wir die Auswahl der Champions"  
_  
Beide Mädchen nickten, als sie Harry nach ihnen begleitete. Beide sahen noch den Anblick und die ratlose Welt vor sich.

Die Welt, wie wir sie kennen, wird sich ändern, sobald der eine kommen würde, und niemand wäre dazu in der Lage, Harry aufzuhalten, von dem, was er wollte.


	5. Der Pokal

Kapitel 5: Der Pokal

Der Trimagische Pokal.

Seine Präsenz war jeden Tag sichtbar. Sein kompliziertes Design, selbst leuchtend, auf seinen Sockel. Die Schnitzereien, die Meister ihrer Zunft diesen Kelch hinzufügten in seiner Schönheit. Dies veranlasste die Schüler umso mehr, teilnehmen zu wollen, und sich auf ewig in den Geschichtsbüchern einzuschreiben.

Hinter dem Kelch war der Lehrertisch. Oft, wenn auch nicht immer, saßen dort die Lehrer und aßen gemeinsam mit den Schülern von Hogwarts. Der Hauptunterschied war dieses mal,dass die Schulleiterin und der Schulleiter der anderen Schulen zu beiden Seiten von Dumbledore saßen.

Der Schulleiter sah durch die Halle, die sich bereits mit Schülern füllte, aber einige fehlten noch. Er hatte versucht, mit einen seiner Schüler an den er großes Interesse zeigte, zu reden. Selbst sein Phönix, Fawkes, konnte die Nachricht nicht übermitteln! Ein Phoenix konnte immer eine Nachricht überbringen, egal wie weit entfernt die Personen waren, aber diese Schüler waren praktisch nicht auffindbar.

Albus sah auf, als die letzten Schüler herein kamen, der Junge Mann, über den er einige Augenblicke zuvor nachdachte trat herein. Der Schüler kam gemeinsam mit zwei blonden Frauen an seiner Seite herein. Als Albus Augen blickte seinen Schüler tief in die Augen, bevor er einen kleinen Stromschlag bekam und seufzte

 _Er kennt also die Okklumentik. Und hat sie selbst in solch ein jungen Alter gemeistert! Dies wird noch schwieriger sein als erwartet._

Albus sah von seinen Gedanken auf und sah dass jeder in der Halle mit Ausnahme des Schwarzhaarigen Jungen in der Halle, ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, während der Schwarzhaarige sich leise mit den beiden Blonden am ende des Slytherin-Tisches unterhielt. Er seufzte, bevor er lächelte und laut ankündigte:

"Ich danke Ihnen allen für Ihr Kommen heute Abend. Zur Auswahl der drei Champions!"

Jeder klatschte herzlich bei diesen Worten, wie er wirklich seine Schüler und die ausländischen Delegierten der beiden Schulen, Beauxbatons und Durmstrang anlächelte. Die Veranstaltung selbst war ein Weg für ihn und Hogwarts noch einmal auf der ganzen Welt anerkannt zu werden. Da die Schule selbst im Standardlernplan hinterher hinkte, musste er einen weg finden, das Ansehen der Schule wieder zu steigern.

"Die Trimagische Turnier! Ewiger Ruhm winkt dem Sieger der das Turnier gewinnt. Doch ich muss euch alle warnen, einmal ausgewählt, gibt es kein zurück mehr."

Die Stimmung verändert sich plötzlich von Glücklich und Vorfreude in Angst. Jede lebende Person die in der Halle saß wollte Teilnehmen, aber der Preis war immer noch hoch. Geschichten über die Todesfälle der letzten Turniere kamen auf, und einige Siebtklässler beschlossen aufgrund der Risiken, sich nicht anzumelden für das Turnier.

Albus ging zu den Kelch und starrte in das Feuer, die Flammen des Kelchen tanzten wild umher. Dann aus dem Nichts, flog ein dreieckiges Pergament aus dem Kelch und in die ausgestreckten Hände des alten Mannes. Er las es für eine Sekunde, bevor er laut sagte:

"Der Champion für Durmstrang ist, Viktor Krum!"

Rufe schallten quer durch den Raum, wie die Krum Fans und seine Klassenkameraden gleichermaßen für ihn applaudierten. Der Durmstrang Schulleiter stand auf, ging zu seinem Schüler und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, während er sagte:

"Ich wusste, dass du es wirst, Viktor!"

Viktor selbst hingegen war stoisch und neutral wie eh und je, als er hinter den Lehrertisch in einen Raum eskortiert wurde. Die Rufe wurden wieder übertönt, als Dumbledore sich erneut den Kelch näherte. Das Feuer wieder wild, und wurde Rot, als ein kreisförmiges Blaues Pergament ausgespuckt wurde.

Dumbledore faltete das Papier auseinander und rief:

"Der Champion für Beauxbatons ist Fleur Delacour!"

Die blonde Studentin sagte, beugte sich vor, um die schwarzhaarige Student, als er flüsterte ihr etwas zu was sie zu lächeln und picken die Wange. Fleur stand auf und begann zum Raum hinter dem Lehrertisch zu gehen.

Im Gegensatz zu Viktor, der von seinen Schulkameraden angefeuert wurde, bekam dass Mädchen von den Beauxbatons Mädchen eine andere Reaktion. Fast alle von ihnen fingen an zu weinen. Nun, einige von ihnen starrten das Blonde Veela Mädchen wütend an, das sie gekonnt ignorierte. Sie hatte eine wahren besten Freund und hoffentlich einen Partner, den sie mit ihrer Schwester teilte. Wer brauchte diese Mädchen überhaupt?

Dumbledore sah zu, wie die Blondine ging auf, und im Inneren der Seitentür, bevor er sich ein letztes Mal den Kelch näherte. Er fing das braune Pergament auf, und öffnete es. Er las sich aufmerksam den Namen durch, bevor er ihn verkündete:

"Der Champion für Hogwarts ist, Harry Uchiha-Black!"

 **\- Bei Harry -**

Harry lächelte bereits innerlich, als er durch die versuchte Legimentik des Alten Mannes abgelenkt wurde. Er saß ruhig neben seinen zwei Freundinnen, als Dumbledore den Champion für Beauxbatons verkündete. Aber bevor er noch ein weiteres Gespräch beginnen konnte, seufzte er, als er hörte, wie der Name seiner älteren Freundin genannt wurde.

Fleur war im Begriff, aufzustehen, als Harry sie am Handgelenk festhielt und ihr zuflüsterte, so dass nur sie und ihre Schwester es hören konnten:

 _"Warte auf mich im Inneren, Meine Fleur."_

Fleur errötete und ging zur Tür, die für die Champions war. Sie wusste bereits, dass Harry gewählt werden würde. Ich meine, wer sonst würde sich qualifizieren, wenn der letzte Erbe des größten Sharingan vor Ort wäre?

Gabrielle sah ihren Freund kurz an. Sie wusste nicht so recht, ob er real oder nur ein Ursprung ihrer Phantasie war. Es war ihr bester Tag, und vielleicht auch der beste Tag ihrer Schwester, und alles allein durch ihn. Er war freundlich, großzügig, vertrauenswürdig, ehrlich und vor allem, ein Gentleman. Sie würde sich nie verzeihen, wenn sie diesen wundervollen Mann verlieren würde. Sie wollte gar nicht nachdenken, über die Suche nach einen Partner fürs Leben, der ihre Veela-Natur ignorierte. Vor allem wenn man bedachte, was die meisten Menschen den Veela und ihren Körpern antun würden.

 _"Harry, bist du wirklich sicher, dass du ausgewählt wirst?"_

Harry sah zu seiner jüngeren Freundin und lächelte:

 _"Ja, das bin ich Gabrielle. Wer sonst würde deine ältere Schwester von Ärger fern halten, wenn ich nicht da bin?_ "

Gabrielle lächelte matt, wurde aber unterbrochen, als Dumbledore, den Namen von Harry verkündete:

Der ganze Raum war still, als Harry aufstand und mit sich zog, als er begann zu den anderen Champions zu gehen. Er wusste bereits dass er gewählt werden würde. Ich meine, seine Augen waren schon eine Macht, die kein Zauberer jemals bezwingen könnte. Wer würde schon die richtige Wahl sein, wenn nicht derjenige, der größere Magie-Reserven, als Merlin selbst hat, durch sein Training in den letzten Acht Jahren?

Doch bevor Harry den Raum mit Gabrielle erreicht hatte, hörte er ein Klatschen. Dann noch eins. Dann ertönte in der gesamten Halle ein Klatschen, als seine Hausgenossen, die ihn schon so oft ignorierten, vor Freude klatschten, weil ein Slytherin als Champion der Schule auserwählt wurde. Es genügte zu sagen, das die Gryffindor´s nicht erfreut waren.

Harry lächelte sie alle an und steckte seinen Kopf in den Raum der Champions. Er wusste, dass seine Mitschüler ihre Unterstützung für ihn vorsichtig wählten, da sein Bruder in der Schule war. Niemand kümmerte sich wirklich um den Potter-Erben, da das Haus Potter gewaltige Politische Macht hatte, und ging das Gerücht herum, dass James Potter sich selbst zur nächsten Ministerwahl aufstellen lassen würde.

Seit er Harvey in Quidditch besiegte, sammelte er die Unterstützung jedes einzelnen in der Schule, außer den Gryffindor´s natürlich. Die ganze Schule hätte für ihn Partei ergriffen, aber sie alle wussten, was passierte, wenn Sie Harvey in die Quere kamen. Er hatte das Gewicht des magischen Gesetz auf seiner Seite und würde nicht zögern, den Ruf Ihrer Familien zu zerstören. Selbst die Slytherin Familien fürchteten sich vor ihn, da sie, die Potter-Familie unterstützen mussten, oder sie würden als Dunkle Familie überprüft werden.

Was wirklich jeden schockierte, war sein Familienname. Jeder wusste, dass er der Black-Erbe war. Verdammt, James Potter wollte es auch beanspruchen, wurde aber von den Kobolden abgewiesen, mit der Begründung, das Sirius seinen Sohn als Erben eingesetzt hatte. Aber was war das mit den Uchiha Teil? Nun, wem interessiert das? Spätestens jetzt hatte sie einen Grund, ihren Mitschüler anzufeuern. Derjenige, der immer den arroganten, egozentrischen, schleimigen Potter-Erben bezwang. Harvey Potter.

Harry ging durch die Tür und schloss sie, was den Ohrenbetäubenden Lärm erstickte. Er ging einen Schritt wurde aber von einer blauen und gelben Unschärfe gestoppt, die begann ihn zu küssen.

Harry, erwiderte die feurigen Küsse, anstatt die neugierigen Blicke zu beantworten. Aber bevor beide es ein wenig ausdehnen konnten, wurden sie von einer kleineren Version der Unschärfe getrennt.

 _"Fleur! Hör auf all meine Harry zeit in Anspruch zu nehmen"_

Fleur lachte und schaute Harry fragend an:

 _"Warum hast du sie hierher gebracht?"_

Harry lächelte sie beide an, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde sie mit all diesen lüsternen Jungen Männern dort draußen allein lassen, ohne das einer von uns beiden sie dort beschützen kann?"_

Doch bevor die beiden Mädchen antworten konnten, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und offenbarte Harvey Potter und Albus Dumbledore mit den wichtigsten Beamten von Ministerium. Harvey lächelte die drei böse an, und stellte sich neben seinen Herrn bevor Bagman zu sprechen begann:

"Außergewöhnlich! Ich glaube, wir haben unsere vier Champions!"

Fleur wollte gerade etwas sagen, wurde aber von Harry, der ihr einen Blick „Sag jetzt nicht" unterbrochen:

"Vier? Ludo, wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Harvey Ausgewählt wurde? Wie wurde die Alterslinie des Schulleiters übergangen?"

Ludo lachte herzlich und antwortete:

»Ja! Harvey hier ist unser vierter Champion! Jetzt, da beide Maxime und Karkaroff ihren Einspruch klar machten, konnte Harvey beitreten und die gleichen Regeln gelten würden dennoch gelten. Aber er ist nicht im Wettbewerb der Schulen als Vertreter von Hogwarts, sondern er vertritt sich selbst. So haben wir nicht zwei Champions von der gleichen Schule."

Harry warf einen Blick auf den selbstgefälligen Blick Harvey´s und sah ein Funkeln in den Augen von Dumbledore

"So betrog der Lehrling den Bann des Meisters. Klingt für mich nach einen falschen Spiel meinen sie nicht auch?"

Jeder sah schockiert aus, bei dem was eben gesagt wurde. Sie dachten nie darüber nach, obwohl es Sinn machte! Aber bevor jemand reagieren konnte, warf Dumbledore ein:

"Ich würde nie zulassen, dass ein Minderjähriger Schüler sich hätte anmelden können! Sind Sie sich sicher mit ihren Worten, das ich zulassen würde, das ich ihren Bruder teilnehmen lassen würde, Mister Uchiha-Black? Und mal so nebenbei, wie kamen sie zu den Nachnamen Uchiha?"

Harry und Dumbledore starrten einander für eine Minute oder so an. In diesem kleinen Zeitspanne, wurde der Raum plötzlich kalt. Die Fackeln erloschen, das Zimmer verdunkelte sich erheblich, wie ein Kalter Windstoß aus den Nichts kam. Jeder schauderte, als die beiden Titanen der Magie einander in Legimentik bekämpften. Beide kannten das Spiel. Nach der Minute brach Dumbledore als erster den Kontakt. Es schien, dass der Uchiha-Black Erbe dieses Mal seinen ersten Sieg sammelte.

"Dumbledore es geht sie nichts an, wenn es um meine Familie geht! Denken Sie daran, als mein Vater mich aus den Potter Stammbaum entfernen ließ, so dass Sie Ihr wertvollen Schüler als Alleinerbe eingesetzt werden konnte! Verfolgen sie nicht Namen der Häuser deren Erbe ich bin!"

Dumbledore schien vor Angst erschaudern, als Harry´s Aura dicker und unheimlicher wurde. Alle schienen vor Angst zu erschaudern, aber besonders Harvey und Dumbledore, da der Angriff auf sie gerichtet war. Die einzigen, die nicht betroffen zu sein schienen, waren die beiden Damen ihn seinen Armen.

Sowohl Fleur und Gabrielle sahen, was los war und fühlten einen Anflug von Bedauern. Mindestens beide waren immer von ihren Familien im Gegensatz zu Harry, der verstoßen wurde, unterstützt worden. Ob freiwillig oder durch die schiere Auswirkungen die sie fühlten, die Potter-Familie würde im Winde vergehen für ihre Taten.

Gabrielle erholte sich zuerst als die drei ihre Hände ineinander verflochten und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ihre Geste erweichte das verdichtende Gefühl das jeder von ihnen fühlte. Fleur sah dies und und ahmte nach, was ihre Schwester getan hat und die Aura verschwand, seufzend atmete jeder im Raum auf. Auch Viktor, der in der Regel stoisch und gelassen war, schwitzte wie ein Schwein hinter ihnen!

Ludo Bagman stotterte:

"N-nun, ich denke, w-wir sollten a-a-alle j-hetzt g-gehen."

Alle begannen zu gehen, einschließlich Harry. Als sie in die Halle kamen, gab Harry seinen beiden Mädchen einen Gute Nacht Kuss, was ihn mal wieder einen wütenden Blick von Harvey einbrachte. Er hatte nichts dagegen, natürlich. Aber bevor er in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum in den Kerkern gehen konnte, hörte er aus einen der Räume eine tiefe Stimme:

Vor sich sah er Severus Snape und Igor Karkaroff die sich beide vor ihn verbeugten:

"Was werden sie jetzt tun, Mylord?"

Harry lächelte. Seitdem er von Snape dabei erwischt wurde, wie er in den Rohren der Kerker mit einen Basilisken sprach, hatte Severus seine Treue zu ihm geschworen. Snape glaubte, wenn er den König der Schlangen als Haustier halten konnte, dann wäre er der wahre Erbe von Slytherin. Seitdem war Snape sein treuer vertrauter und sein Spion gegen Dumbledore, der immer noch glaubte, Snape sei Loyal ihn gegenüber.

Karkaroff war einer der letzten Rekruten von Snape. Severus wollte Rache an Tom Riddle, so schwor er Harry gegenüber Loyalität. Harry wiederum gab ihm eine Mission, die Todesser auszukundschaften und ihn seine Erinnerungen den Basilisken zu zeigen, um den Dunklen Lord abzuschwören und ihn als Erben anzuerkennen. Es genügt zu sagen, dass jeder Slytherin Elternteil bereits rekrutiert wurde, und Karkaroff der neueste Zugang war, bei der Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords. Wenn Sie gefragt werden würden, würden alle Todesser sagen, dass das Halbblut sie getäuscht hatte, und es sein Glück sei, das er bezwungen wurde.

"Erhebt euch Severus, Igor. Ich habe euch bereits gesagt, das wir alle gleich sind, in dem Bestreben nach einer besseren Welt"

Beide Männer lächelte darüber. Was jedem Mitglied gefiel, war Harry´s Bescheidenheit. Er wusste, dass jedes Mitglied sich gegenseitig achtete, und nicht mit den Cruciatus um sich warf, wie ihr alter Meister. Harry sah sie immer als seinesgleichen am, die nach besseren Welt strebten. Dies wiederum verursachte, das alle seine Mitglieder ihn ungebrochene Loyalität schworen, und den Schwarzhaarigen Teenager niemals verlassen würden.

"Meister, Dumbledore wird immer neugieriger wegen eurer Talente. Und, soweit ich weiß, hat er Potter´s Namen nicht in den Kelch geworfen."

"Sehr gut, Severus. Halte deine Stellung, bis wir dich an anderer Stelle benötigen."

Igor sprach dann:

"Meister. Ich habe herausgefunden, dass Barty Crouch Junior dafür verantwortlich ist. Er ist als Moody getarnt! Sie planen nun, den Dunklen Lord auferstehen zu lassen, während wir sprechen, und nur das Blut der Potter-Göre fehlt."

Harry nickte nur. Sie alle wussten, dass Voldemort auferstehen würde und ihn nur noch das Blut fehlen würde. Wenn Voldemort noch Harvey jagte, schien es so, als wüsste er nichts von Harry´s wahrer Identität. Diese Information wäre wichtig am Ende.

"Lass ihn, Igor. Denn jetzt werden wir wie geplant fort fahren. Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres, wird Tom Riddle tot sein, und wir würden ein für alle mal frei sein von diesen Übel!"

Severus und Igor grinsten aufgrund dessen. Sie alle wollten Voldemort tot sehen, und jetzt hatten sie eine Chance! Aber bevor sie begannen zu feiern, begann Severus erneut zu sprechen:

"Was ist mit den aktuellen Schülern? Sicher haben sie gesehen, wie sie euch Unterstützen. Werden sie die Schüler auch rekrutieren?"

Harry kratzte sich für einen Moment am Kinn bevor er antwortete:

"Ich werde mit Slytherin anfangen. Wenn alles sicher ist, dann werden wir mit Ravenclaw fortfahren und dann Hufflepuff. Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um die Idioten im Gryffindor, so das wir sie auch nicht benötigen werden. Sag mir, wie läuft die Propaganda im Durmstrang Schiff, Igor? «

Igor lachte manisch und antwortete:

"Es ist erfolgreich, Mylord. Viktor ist beigetreten und versammelt seine Mitschüler, sie alle werden bald unter euren Banner sein!"

Harry lächelte ihn an und antwortete:

»Gut! Gut! Wenn alles wie geplant läuft, werden wir in der Lage sein, die Zauberwelt in ein paar Jahren zu revolutionieren! Es ist schon zu lange her, das Zauberer und Hexen unter einen Banner waren. Es ist Zeit, die alten Wege wieder zu beleben und uns einmal mehr unter einen Banner zu vereinen!"

Snape und Igor verbeugten sich tief, bevor sie im Gleichklang, sagten:

"Für Einigkeit! Zur Pflicht! Für das Schicksal!"

 **\- Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum** **-**

Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, war der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum kein trüber Ort wie jeder dachte. Es war eigentlich ganz gemütlich. Die Dekoration war in grün gehalten, was es zu einen schönen Ort machte. Es war ein Ort zum entspannen und Hausaufgaben machen für die Slytherin Schüler.

Harry ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah das alle Slytherin auf ihn warteten. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet, als Draco Malfoy auf ihn zu ging und sagte:

"Wir bekamen Briefe von unseren Eltern über euch und eure Gruppe. W wollen einfach nur sagen -"

Er deutete auf jeden im Raum und kniete sich hin, wobei die anderen gleich darauf folgten.

. "-, Dass wir auch gerne unter euren Banner kämpfen wollen, der Dunkle Lord hat lang genug die Reinblut Gesellschaft getäuscht. Die wahre Stärke unserer Art ist durch Einigkeit. Wir werden euch und eurer Sache dienen, als Vereinigung aller Magischen Kinder! Ihr werdet den Frieden wieder bringen, nach dem wir uns alle so lange sehen! "

Dann skandierten alle gleichzeitig:

 _"Für Einigkeit! Zum Dienst! Für Schicksal!"_

Harry lächelte seine Hausgenossen am. Severus hatte es gut gemacht, jedes Mitglied zu informieren, ihren Kindern einen Brief zu schicken, mit den Idealen und Zielen der Gruppe, wenn er bereit war, Voldemort zu bezwingen. Sie alle hatten die Briefe geschickt und das Ergebnis war mehr als er sich erhofft hatte. Es schien, dass seine Ideale bereits Auswirkungen auf die jüngere Generation hatte, die sich für Frieden und Wohlstand in der Zauberwelt aussprachen.

"Steht auf. Ich versichere euch allen, wir werden Betrüger wie Tom Riddle, Narren wie Dumbledore und Marionetten wie James Potter los werden. Wir werden alle in der magischen Welt unter einem Banner vereinen und in einem neuen Zeitalter des Wohlstands leben."

Jeder nahm es positiv auf. Aber bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, sprach Harry erneut:

"Alle bis dritten Jahr, gehen sich jetzt ausruhen. Die Älteren Jahrgänge werden sich gleich mit mir treffen, damit wir das Problem was wir mit den Arroganten Harvey haben, besprechen."

Alle nickten, die jüngeren Schüler zu Bett gingen, und die Älteren knieten in einen Kreis vor ihren Herren.

"Kniet nicht. Wir sind alle gleich, in den Streben nach einer besseren Welt."

Jeder war aufgrund der Aussage schockiert, aber stand still auf. Harry wusste nicht, das dieser eine Satz die Loyalität seiner Mitschüler zu ihn verfestigte.

"Jetzt meine neuen Mortem, sollten wir das Selbstwertgefühl von Harvey Potter senken. Wie sollen wir dabei vorgehen?"

Jeder einzelne von ihnen grinste. Dies würde ein sehr interessantes Jahr für alle von ihnen sein.

 _ **A / N Mortem ist der Name für die Gruppe. Lateinisch für Tod oder das Ende, da kein neues Leben konnte ohne den Tod des alten beginnen kann. Ihr Name symbolisiert das Ende oder den Tod der alten Zauberwelt und die Geburt einer neuen, in der alle magischen Wesen vereint und gleich sind.**_ __


	6. Zauberstab Eichung

**Kapitel 6: Zauberstab Eichung**

 **\- Rückblende -**

Itachi sah zu seinen Lehrling, der nun seid 3 Jahren bei ihn in der Ausbildung war, der Junge hüpfte auf und ab vor Aufregung. Der Grund? Er würde nun seinen Zauberstab bekommen! Es war immer so, wenn die jüngste Generation ihre Zauberstäbe kaufte. Aber mit Harry´s Zauberstab war es anders.

Jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe, ging in der Regel, in Läden wie Ollivanders, um ihren Perfekten Zauberstab zu kaufen. Es war nicht dasselbe bei Harry. Ollivander´s Zauberstäbe waren vorgefertigt. Im Gegensatz zu Itachi´s Stäben, würde man bei Ollivander´s Stäben nie sein wahres Potenzial freisetzen können. Deshalb war Harry´s Zauberstab so besonders, und er würde sein wahres Potenzial freisetzen können.

"Itachi-Sensei! Werden wir jetzt meinen Zauberstab machen?"

Itachi lächelte den Jungen an. Es hatte nur drei Minuten gedauert in dieser Zeit, aber es war schon ein Äquivalent von drei Jahren in ihrer Ausbildung, als sie in Tsukuyomi waren. Itachi hatte Harry alles über das Jutsu beigebracht was er kannte, aber er wusste bereits, dass es nicht genug wäre. Deshalb gab er den Schlüssel zum Uchiha Verlies weiter, den ohne das Blut von Shisui, wäre man nicht in der Lage, es zu öffnen.

"Natürlich, Harry! Jetzt gehen wir beide in meine Werkstatt. Dein Pate kann hier warten."

Harry blickte zurück zu seinen Paten Sirius. Harry war immer bei Sirius wenn etwas bedeutsames passierte. Nun, würde sein Pate nicht mitkommen, und das störte ihn ein wenig.

"Gehen ruhig mit ihn Harry. Ich verspreche dir, hier zu sein, wenn du zurück kehrst. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich tat das gleiche, als ich in deinen Alter war! Ein wahrer Zauberstab und dessen Komponenten offenbaren sich ihren Meister nur, wenn sie Enthüllt werden. Obwohl, dich nichts davon abhalten wird, es mir hinterher zu erzählen!"

Harry lachte, als sein Pate sein Haar zerzauste.

"Warte hier auf mich, Onkel Sirius!"

Itachi lächelte bei dem Anblick, bevor er Harry in die Werkstatt brachte. Harry folgte Itachi und stoppte, als sie eine verschlossene Tür erreichten.

Itachi öffnete die Tür und offenbarte ein kleines Zimmer. Es sah nicht wirklich wie eine Werkstatt aus. Zwei Schränke auf zwei Seiten des Raumes, wo verschiedene Blöcke aus Holz in verschiedenen Formen und Größen gelagert wurden. Gläser voller Haare und anderen Materialien lagerten in einen Regal auf der Rechten Seite des Raumes. Auf der Linken Seite war ein Tisch auf dessen Mitte, ein schwelender Kessel stand, während verschiedene Werkzeuge an den Wänden hingen.

"Werden wir meinen Zauberstab in diesem Raum herstellen, Itachi-Sensei?"

Itachi lächelte den Jungen an. Seine Neugier war noch eine Sache, die nur ein energischer Rivale hatte: Naruto Namikaze.

"Um deine Frage zu beantworten, ja. Nun sei ein guter Junge und setz dich auf einen der Stühle, während ich die Materialien bringe."

Schnell Harry setzte sich auf einen Stuhl, während Itachi nach den Materialien suchte. Dann schwang Itachi seinen Zauberstab und die verschiedenen Hölzer waren vor Harry sauber und ordentlich aneinander gereiht. Harry war etwas genervt, als er sah, das jedes Holz andere Formen und Farben hatte. Und es lagen HUNDERTE verschiedene Hölzer vor ihn!

"Harry, bitte bewege deine Hand über jedes einzelne Holz und nimm es in die Hand, schau ob es auf dich reagiert."

Harry probierte jedes einzelne Holz. Er war bald zu Tode gelangweilt! Jede Holzart die er in der in der Hand hielt, zeigte entweder keine oder kaum eine Reaktion. Mit der Zeit, die Itachi mit der Vorbereitung weiterer Materialien verbrachte, lagen vor Harry nur noch zwei Holzarten.

Itachi, sah das beide Hölzer alt und Staubig waren, und sagte in einer aufgeregten Stimme:

"Probiere sie beide aus, Harry!"

Harry lächelte aufgrund der Possen seines Lehrers, bevor er das erste Holz in die Hand nahm, es war Schwarz. Die Reaktion kam sofort, als das Holz sich veränderte. Harry war verwirrt und sah dass sein Sensei ihn andeutete zu schweigen. Itachi signalisierte ihn, das letzte Stück Holz in die Hand zu nehmen.

Kaum in seiner Handfläche konnte Harry nur kurz auf die Oberfläche schauen, bevor er von einen weißen Licht geblendet wurde. Das zweite Licht, ließ Itachi fast vor Freude aufschreien. Harry für seinen Teil, wusste nicht, warum sein Sensei so reagierte, also fragte er:

"Also, welche Holzarten hatte ich eben in den Händen?"

Itachi beruhigte sich ein wenig, bevor er wie ein verrückter lächelte und antwortete:

"Diese beiden sind die mächtigsten Hölzer die ich je gesammelt habe! Das weiße Holz kommt von Yggdrasil, den heiligen Baum des Nordens, während das schwarze Holz von Borjgali, den georgischen Baum der Ewigkeit stammt! Beide sind Rivalen des Elderstabs!"

Harry lächelte an dieser Stelle. Wer würde es nicht? Wenn du zwei der mächtigsten Hölzer der Welt ausgesucht hättest? Itachi grinste bevor er seinen Zauberstab erneut schwang. Die Bewegung verursachte, das beide Hölzer sich miteinander verbanden. Doch bevor Harry erneut fragen konnte, reihten sich die Gläser alle vor ihn auf. Diesmal griff Itachi ein und sagte:

"Ignoriere die ersten, die, da sie nur wenige und schwach sind. Sie würden nie mit den Hölzern funktionieren, die du gewählt hast. Probiere direkt die letzteren aus."

Harry folgte den Anweisungen seines Lehrers, und nahm sich direkt die letzten vier Gläser vor. Das erste, war ein rein schwarzer Klecks in einen Glas. Er näherte sich dem Glas und legte seine Hand darauf, woraufhin sich das Fleck im inneren bewegte und umher wirbelte. Bei diesen Worten zog Harry seine Hand zurück und war im Begriff, danach zu fragen, bevor Itachi ihn zuvor kam:

"Das ist Dementoren Blut. Nun das nächste Glas."

Harry tat was ihn gesagt wurde, und sah eine Pulverartige Substanz. Als er dem Glas näher kam, wirbelte das Pulver auf und beruhigte sich, als Harry es zurück stellte.

"Das war eines pulverförmige Hydra Klaue."

Harry nickte und fuhr fort, die restlichen zwei in die Hand zu nehmen. Beide sahen gewöhnlich genug aus. Der erste war eine schwarze Feder, während das weite verschiedene Dinge zu sein schien. Als Harry die beiden Gläser berührte leuchteten sie auf und erloschen, als er sie zurück stellte. Dies wiederum verursachte das Itachi lachend sagte:

"Zwei helle und dunkle Kerne! Ein Projekt das es wert ist, mein letztes Meisterwerk zu sein!"

Harry lächelte seinen Sensei an, bevor Itachi zu seinen Schüler sagte:

"Dein Zauberstab wird einer der Mächtigsten der Geschichte werden! Das Yggdrasil Holz wird die Phönixfeder und die Hydrakralle halten, während der Borjgali das Dementorenblut und das Einhornherz halten wird! Ich werde deinen Zauberstab zu den besten der besten machen, indem ich sie miteinander verschmelzen lasse, und mit den Stab wirst du unseren Familiennamen alle Ehre machen! Komm jetzt, Du wirst mir helfen, ihn herzustellen, und wir sollten dein Blut und Mithrill um den Zauberstab ziehen, um die Magische Verbindung zu verstärken."

 **\- Ende Rückblende** **-**

Harry wurde in das Büro des Schulleiters gerufen. Er lief wie gewohnt jeden Morgen um den See, als Fawkes plötzlich erschien und ihn diese Nachricht übermittelte. Es ist nicht überraschend zu sagen, dass Harry bereits ahnte, dass es früher oder später passieren würde. Mit seiner eklatanten Nutzung des Uchiha-Black Nachnamen, würde er sicherlich darüber befragt werden. Da nur eine Handvoll Leute wirklich wussten, welches Gewicht der Name Uchiha hatte. Und Dumbledore war einer von ihnen.

Harry gähnte, als er sich wieder in den bequemen Sessel in der genannten Büro setzte. Er wusste, dass der Schulleiter seine Geduld testete, aber er hatte nichts dagegen. Die Geduldsspiele des Alten Mannes würden ihn niemals berühren, seit er diese Art der Ausbildung erhielt, die Stunden mit Itachi-Sensei waren da viel schlimmer.

»Ach Harry, mein Junge! Zitronenbonbon?"

Harry schaute in Richtung des Schulleiters und warf einen Blick auf die Schüssel die auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters stand. Er spürte einen Zwang zauber, der in die Süßigkeiten eingewebt worden war.

"Nein danke, Dumbledore. Sagen Sie mir, was sie so früh von mir wollen, und weswegen ich meine Routine unterbrechen musste?"

Dumbledore seufzte innerlich, er würde nie in der Lage, an den psychischen Abwehrkräfte des Jungen vorbei zu kommen. Er hatte es bereits während der Mahlzeiten versucht, aber bisher ohne Erfolg Es schien so, als wäre seine Verteidigung immer oben..

"Ja, ja, natürlich. Ich möchte Sie fragen, wie Sie zu den Namen Uchiha kamen. Ich glaubte, das sie die Namen Potter und Black tragen, durch die Verbindung zu Sirius Black."

Harry sah den alten Mann stoisch an. Er imitierte dabei fast Viktor, wenn er mit Reporten sprach. Harry, wurde ein wenig Nachdenklich. Es würde nicht schaden, wenn Dumbledore über sein Erbe Bescheid wüsste. Es würde ihn sogar in naher Zukunft Ärger ersparen.

"Kennen Sie die Augen des Uchiha?"

Dumbledore nickte. Er kannte das,Sharingan. Wenn das, was Harry behauptete, wahr wäre, dann wäre er sehr mächtig, vielleicht sogar mächtiger als ihn Dumbledore selbst!

"Schauen Sie mir in die Augen!"

Dumbledore sah die Triskele in den Augen und war zutiefst geschockt. Dies könnte eine Katastrophe für seine Pläne bedeuten!

"W-Wie haben Sie das bekommen!"

Harry lachte über den zerstreuten Schulleiter und antwortete:

"Es ist in meinem Blut, und meinen Augen natürlich. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, mein Bruder und meine Eltern können nicht darauf zugreifen. Ich wurde ganz besondere Augen geboren, das passiert im Clan der Uchiha nur einmal alle Eintausend Jahre! Mein Bruder und meine sogenannte Mutter erbten nicht dieses Geschenk."

Bevor Dumbledore jemals eine Antwort oder Einspruch in dieser Angelegenheit erheben konnte, ertönte ein Klopfen an der Tür und Severus Snape erschien mit einem finsteren Blick auf sein Gesicht:

"Direktor, Lord Uchiha wird im dritten Stock erwartet. Ich glaube, es ist die Eichung der Zauberstäbe?"

Albus seufzte geschlagen und bedeutete Harry zu gehen, wie verlangt. Er wusste, er würde auf den Jungen ein Auge halten müssen. Außerdem musste er sich durch einige Akten graben, um Harry´s wahre Natur und das was er in den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, in Erfahrung zu bringen.

 **\- Zauberstab Eichung -**

Harry kam in den Raum und wurde von einer blonden Unschärfe auf den Boden geworfen und beschlagnahmt. Das besagte blonde küsste Harry leidenschaftlich, das gerne von den Schwarzhaarigen erwidert wurde. Aber bevor sie es vertiefen konnten, erschallte ein Husten hinter ihnen was sie beide aufschauen und grinsen ließ.

Viktor, brütete wie immer neben dem Fenster. Alle anwesenden Lehrer sahen sie hitzig an, während Harvey Potter selbst vor Wut kochte.

"So, ist Mr. Ollivander schon da?"

McGonagall, die Stellvertretende Schulleiterin, sah ihn an und antwortete:

"Noch nicht, Lord Uchiha. Aber er müsste gleich ankommen und -"

Sie wurde durch die Türöffnung unterbrochen, als Dumbledore zusammen mit den alten Zauberstabmacher eintrat. Hinter ihnen stand Rita Kimmkorn und ihr Fotograf.

Ollivander, deutete den Champions an sich in einen Halbkreis um ihn herum zu versammeln, während er sich gleichzeitig für seine Verspätung entschuldigte:

"Bitte geben sie mir nun ihre Zauberstäbe. Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, denn ich bin nur hier, um sie zu überprüfen und ob ihre Zauberstäbe einwandfrei funktionieren. Nun, ich glaube, wir beginnen mit der Dame?"

Fleur zückte ihren Zauberstab und übergab diesen dem alten Mann. Ollivander nahm ihn sanft ihn die Hand und schwang ihn.

"Ah! Rosenholz. Neuneinhalb Zoll. Und ... du meine Güte!"

Fleur sah den alten Mann an und sagte stolz:

"Ein Haar von meiner Großmutter!"

Ollivander lächelte das Mädchen, an, bevor er den Zauberstab zurück gab und sagte:

"Als nächstes dann Mister Krum."

Viktor zog seinen Zauberstab, der in einem Holster war und überreichte ihn an Ollivander. Ollivander schwang ihn noch einmal und verkündete:

"Hmm ... Hainbuche. Zehneinviertel Zoll. Drachenherzkern! Ich muss sagen, die Arbeit ist mir sehr Vertraut"

Viktor sprach dann, was sehr selten für ihn war:

"Es wurde von Gregorovitch gemacht. Die letzten, die er machte, bevor er in den Ruhestand ging, glaube ich."

Ollivander nickte und gab den Bulgaren seinen Zauberstab zurück. Er deutete an das Harvey ihn seinen Stab überreichen sollte. Harvey, arrogant wie er war, zog langsam seinen Zauberstab und gab diesen Ollivander.

Ollivander, für seinen Teil, ignorierte einfach die Mätzchen des pummeligen Jungen und fuhr fort, den Zauberstab schwingen. Er sagte dann:

"Ja, ja. Stechpalme. Elf Zoll. Phönixfeder und ... ziemlich staubig. Haben sie den Zauberstab überhaupt gepflegt, Mister Potter?"

Dies brachte den 14 Jahre alten Jungen ein Grinsen von jeder Person im Raum ein, außer natürlich von McGonagall und Dumbledore.

"Ja, natürlich, Mr. Ollivander. Ein großer Stab sollte immer poliert werden!"

Ollivander sah den jungen Mann vor sich nur an und überreichte ihn seinen ungepflegten Zauberstab. Dann sah er zu Harry, lächelte, bevor er sagte:

"Ah, der junge Mister Potter! Oder soll ich sie nun Lord Uchiha nennen? Ich hatte nicht die Ehre, sie mit einen von meinen Zauberstäben auszustatten. Kann ich jetzt das Meisterwerk sehen, dass Sie meinen Zauberstäben vorzogen?"

Harry lächelte den alten Mann freundlich an. Ollivander war immer geheimnisvoll, hatte aber ein gutes Herz. Obwohl er den Großteil der Stäbe für Großbritannien herstellte, wusste er, dass einige in andere Läden gingen, um sich ihre Zauberstäbe zu kaufen. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab der Schwarz und Weiß war und überreichte diesen Ollivander.

Ollivander, war seinen Teil, durch die intensive Kraft, der kombinierten Zauberstäbe schockiert. Sie waren sogar noch stärker als der Elderstab, den er einmal das Glück hatte, zu untersuchen.

"Mister Uchiha! Zwei Zauberstäbe miteinander kombiniert, die den Elderstab selbst Konkurrenz sind! Wirklich ein Meisterwerk der Konkurrenz. Sagen sie mir, wer diese Stäbe hergestellt hat?"

Harry lächelte aufgrund der entsetzten Blicke aller im Raum. Die Ausnahme war Fleur die ihn freundlich anlächelte. Dumbledore, sah nachdenklich aus und Harvey brodelte mal wieder.

"Wie kann sein Zauberstab mächtiger als meiner sein! Mein Zauberstab ist der Zwilling von Du-weißt-schon-wem!"

Harry grinste aufgrund der Eskapaden seines jüngeren Bruders, bevor er antwortete:

"Es wurde von Itachi in Handarbeit gemacht."

Ollivander nickte wissend, er kannte seinen alten Konkurrenten. Dann schwang er die kombinierten Zauberstäbe, bevor er sagte:

"Meine Güte! Zwölf Zoll. Yggdrasil und Borjgali! Zwei der mächtigsten Hölzer die es gibt! Und ... oh je. Dementoren Blut, Einhorn Herz, Hydra Klaue und die Feder eines Phönix Königs! So ein mächtiger Zauberstab existierte bisher nicht! Wirklich eine ehre junger Uchiha! Ich erwarte große Dinge von ihnen."

Harry verbeugte sich vor den alten Zauberstabsmeister bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Holster steckte. Ollivander, lächelte noch immer, als er sich verabschiedete.

 **\- Zehn Minuten Später -**

Es war unerträglich.

Harry wurde von Kimmkorn für fast 10 Minuten interviewt. Zugegeben, Kimmkorn half ihn nun, seinen Bruder, Harvey nieder zu machen.

Nun, war er in der Schule unterwegs und wollte zu seinen gewohnten Platz am See gehen, als eine Stimmte hinter ihn seinen Namen rief. Er blickte zurück und sah Draco Malfoy und einige der älteren Schüler zügig auf ihn zu gehen und sich verbeugen bevor Draco Malfoy sprach:

"Meister, wir fertig sind, mit dem was wir geplant haben."

Dann nahm er einen Sack voll Anstecker und nahm einen heraus:

 **"Unterstützt den wahren Champion, Harry Uchiha!"**

Dann veränderte sich die Farbe in ein kränkliches Grün mit den Gesicht von Harvey Potter:

 **"Harvey Potter ist zum Kotzen!"**

Harry, trotz stets stoischen selbst, begann mit seinen Mortem zu lachen. Er bekam dann einen und trug diesen. Dann bekamen seine Mortem auch einen und er sprach erneut:

"Verteilt sie."

Seine Mortem verbeugte sich leicht und antworteten im Chor:

"Es wird geschehen, Meister."

 **\- See -**

Harry setzte sich wieder an seinen bequemen Platz neben dem See. Das war sein Lieblingsplatz in dieser verdammten Schule und seine einzige Zuflucht vor seinen dummen Bruder. Er war im Begriff, in Morpheus Reich zu gleiten, als eine Engelsstimme ihn weckte:

 _"Was dagegen, wenn wir dir Gesellschaft leisten, Harry?"_

Harry blickte auf und sah Fleur und Gabrielle zu ihn herab lächeln, bevor er zurück lächelte, und ihnen bedeutete neben ihn Platz zu nehmen. Beide Mädchen saßen jeweils auf einer Seite von ihn, und lehnten ihre Köpfe auf seine Schultern:

Fleur sprach dann aus:

 _"Harry, hast du dich jemals gefragt, was gewesen wäre, wenn wir uns niemals getroffen hätten?"_

Harry sah sie für einen Moment an und antwortete:

" _Nun, ich wäre ziemlich einsam und zwei wärt es wohl auch."_

Gabrielle dann klammerte sich an Harry und sprach mit sanfter Stimme:

 _"Jeder in der Kutsche war wütend auf uns beide. Sie sagen das sie meine Schwester nicht als Champion der Schule akzeptieren, und sie nur in der Öffentlichkeit unterstützen werden. Sie reden nicht einmal mehr mit uns!"_

Harry streichelte die Haare des jüngeren Mädchens, bevor er beschwichtigend antwortete:

 _"Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie sind einfach nur Eifersüchtig und Neidisch. Ihr solltet es einfach ignorieren."_

Fleur seufzte, bevor sie antwortete:

 _"Wir versuchen es. Aber es ist immer noch schwer für uns."_

Harry nickte und seufzte, bevor er zum Horizont blickte und sagte:

"Es ist Zeit für einen Wechsel in die magische Welt."

 **AN:**

 **Die Zauberstäbe sind miteinander vedreht, daher ist manchmal von 2 Stäben die Rede, wobei es nur 1 Stab ist. Ist leicht verwirrend ;)**


	7. Die erste Aufgabe

**Kapitel 7: Die erste Aufgabe**

 **Die Große Halle.**

Ein ausgezeichneter Ort, wo die Schüler und Lehrer der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei täglich speisten und Feste abhielten. In dieser Halle war immer etwas los, so wie heute. Ein gewisser Schüler, mit rotem Haar und braunen Augen, setzte sich murrend zwischen Mitgliedern seines Hauses. Die Quelle für seine Reaktion? Gewisse Buttons.

Nach der Eichung der Zauberstäbe der Champions und den Artikel von Rita Kimmkorn, kamen gewisse Buttons in den Umlauf. Die Macher dieser Abzeichen wurden bereits von den Lehrern gejagt, aber anscheinend, konnten sie die Quelle nicht finden.

"Hey Harvey! Du Stinkst!"

Harvey blickte zurück und sah eine Gruppe von Sechstklässlern aus Slytherin die auf ihn zukamen. Der Schüler der ihn ansprach drückte auf sein Button um es auch gebührend zu zeigen.

Harvey blickte finster drein und wollte gerade antworten, als er von einer Stimme vom Ravenclaw Tisch unterbrochen wurde:

"Ja! Unterstützt Harry Uchiha. Den wahren Hogwarts Champion!"

Hierbei schrie jeder Slytherin und die meisten Ravenclaw´s und Hufflepuff´s zustimmend, weshalb Harvey erneut Rot vor Wut wurde. Es war immer so. Sein nichtsnutziger Bruder versuchte immer ihm das Rampenlicht zu stehlen, und nun war es ihm gelungen. Er musste sich nun etwas ausdenken, wie er sie zurück bekam.

"Mach dir um sie keine Sorgen, Harvey. Sie wissen nur nicht, was wir wissen."

Harvey blickte in Richtung einer seiner Freunde, Ginny. Sie war eine seiner Freunde in der Schule und auch eines seiner Fans. Er lächelte, bevor er den Haustisch absuchte, um zu sehen wer den Button trug.

Genau wie er dachte, trug jeder von der fünften bis zur Siebten Klasse, diesen Button, ausgerechnet seine Hauskameraden. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das Haus Gryffindor auf ihrem Höhepunkt, bevor Harvey kam und ihren Ruf zerstörte. Nun war die Zeit gekommen, wo sie Rache nehmen konnten, ohne den Ruf ihrer Familie auf ´s Spiel zu setzen, wenn sie den Champion der Schule unterstützen würden.

Harvey seufzte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass die unteren Jahrgänge in seinem Haus, seine Anhänger waren. Technisch gesehen, hatte Harvey die unteren Jahrgänge in seinen Fanclub rekrutiert, die gierig akzeptierten. Wer würde schon leugnen, den Jungen-der-Lebt nahe zu sein? Nun, nur die unteren Jahre waren dumm genug, Harvey nicht als Aufmerksamkeit suchenden Heuchler zu erkennen.

"Ja, keine Sorge, Kumpel. So ... mach einfach das was Dumbledore dir als Hilfe gegen die Drachen zeigte, Kum-"

Hermine stopfte Ron schnell den Mund mit Essen voll. Sie schaute auf den unwissenden rothaarigen Jungen vor sich und flüsterte:

"Was hatte Professor Dumbledore dir gesagt, Harvey? Sag es niemandem!"

Harvey lächelte aufgrund der Mätzchen seiner Freunde, als Ron sich eine weitere Scheibe Speck in den Mund stopfte.

"Mach dir keine Sorgen! Dumbledore hat mich bereits darauf trainiert, wie ich mit diesem kleinem Problem umgehen soll."

Hermine sah Harvey anklagend an, bevor sie zurück flüsterte:

"Ist es nicht Betrug? Du weißt, dass die Aufgabe eine Überraschung sein sollte?"

Harvey grinste seine Freundin auch bekannt als Bücherwurm an. Seit Dumbledore ihm von der ersten Aufgabe erzählte, versuchte sie ihm erfolglos zurecht zu weisen. Harvey würde jeden Vorteil, den er bekommen konnte, annehmen, besonders wenn am Ende ewiger Ruhm auf ihn warten würde. Vor allem aber wollte er den Pokal, seinem Bruder unter die Nase halten.

"Keine Sorge Hermine. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass die anderen Schulleiter ihren Champions von der Aufgabe erzählt haben. Es war schon immer eine Tradition."

Hermine seufzte, bevor sie das Buch schloss, indem sie gerade las. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass etwas Wichtiges in seiner Antwort fehlte. Aber bevor sie darüber nachdenken konnte, bekam sie mit, wie alle aufstanden um zum Quidditch Stadion zu gehen, wo die erste Aufgabe beginnen sollte.

 **\- Quidditch Stadion -**

Harry seufzte, als er sich in dem Zelt umsah, das etwas Außerhalb des Stadions aufgestellt wurde. Die Farben selbst waren Rot-Gold gehalten, Gryffindor halt. Er schaute zu Fleur, die auf und ab ging, aufgrund der kommenden Aufgabe. Sie war diejenige, die ihn von der Aufgabe erzählte, und er war ihr dafür sehr dankbar. Obwohl er es bereits vermutete, seid er vier große Magische Quellen im Verbotenen Wald spüren konnte.

Er stand auf und setzte sich in Bewegung in Richtung Fleur, umarmte sie und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr:

 _"Fürchte dich nicht, Mon Fleur. Wenn etwas schief geht, werde ich da sein, um dich zu retten."_

Fleur seufzte und sank in seine Arme und erwiderte:

 _"Ich fürchte mich nicht, Mon Amour. Ich habe dafür geübt. Hast du an mir gezweifelt?"_

Harry hörte den spielerischen Ton, bevor er an ihren Haaren roch. Es war der übliche, Französische Vanille Duft mit einem Hauch von Zimt. Er küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er antwortete

 _"Ich werde nie an dir zweifeln, Fleur, Weder an dir noch an Gabrielle."_

Ihre gemeinsame Zeit wurde unterbrochen, als sie ein leichten Husten hinter sich hörten. Beide drehten sich um und sahen Dumbledore der zusammen mit Harvey der Desinteresse vortäuschte, eintrat. Harvey selbst, war in seiner gewohnten Quidditch Uniform gekleidet. Die rot-goldene Farbe, die zufälligerweise das gesamte Zelt umgab, und sein Name war auf den Rücken genäht worden. Dumbledore selbst sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an, bevor er sprach:

»Mister Pot- Ich meine, Mister Uchiha könnten sie mir erklären, wer die Anhänger in der Schule verteilt?"

Dumbledore holte einen der Anhänger aus seiner Robe, die von seinen Mortem entwickelt wurden. Er wusste, dass niemand den alten Mann, von der Verteilung der Anhänger etwas erzählt hatte. Der alte Mann wollte nur sehen ob er eine Schuldreaktion bekommen würde. Das Problem war, Harry war schlauer.

"Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen, Professor."

Harry täuschte Verwirrung vor. Harvey nun sah ihn mit Wut in seinen Augen an. Harry seufzte aufgrund der unkontrollierbaren Wut seines Bruders, wurde aber kurz darauf von einem Wutausbruch seines Bruders unterbrochen:

"DU WEIßT ETWAS, LEUGNE ES NICHT! EIN ERSTKLÄSSLER AUS RAVENCLAW SAGTE MIR, DASS ER ES VON EINEM SCHLEIMIGEN SLYTHERIN BEKOMMEN HAT"

Harry sah den schnaufenden Viertklässler an, bevor er in einem glatten Ton antwortete:

"Ich habe keine Freude deine Stimme zu hören, so senke bitte deinen Ton, wenn du mit mir sprichst. Wie der Ravenclaw Schüler sagte, kam der Anhänger aus Slytherin, aber er nannte nie einen Namen. Also, wann wurde ich dabei erwähnt?"

Harvey war im Begriff, erneut einen Wutausbruch zu durchleben, aber Dumbledore unterbrach ihn vorzeitig:

"Ah, Harry, ich nahm es nur an, da es aus deinem Haus kam. Sicher hast du eine Ahnung, wer der Schuldige ist?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn noch einmal, bevor er erneut in einem glatten Ton antwortete:

"Es tut mir leid, Professor. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wer es getan hat."

Dumbledore seufzte, als er Harvey in eine der Kabinen schob, bevor er sich umdrehte und lächelte:

"Sehr gut. Viel Glück Mister Uchiha."

Harry setzte schnell ein falsches Lächeln auf, bevor er antwortete:

"Ihrem Lehrling ebenfalls, Professor."

Dumbledore lächelte zurück, bevor er sich seinem Lehrling zuwandte, um ihn noch einige letzte Ratschläge zu geben.

 **\- Eine Stunde später -**

"NACH EINER STUNDE GROßARTIGER ZAUBERKUNST, SAHEN WIR NUN UNSERE CHAMPIONS AUS DURMSTANG UND BEAUXBATONS, NUN KOMMEN WIR ZU UNSEREN NÄCHSTEN CHAMPION, HARVEY POTTER!"

Die Gryffindor´s erhoben sich alle und jubelten laut, als Bagman den Namen ihres Mitbewohners ankündigte. Natürlich auch die höheren Jahrgänge, da sie ein vereinigtes Haus vor den Gästen zeigen mussten. Nicht überraschend war die Anwesenheit des Oberhauptes des Hauses Potter, James und Lily Potter.

Lily und James kamen am frühen Morgen an, als Dumbledore sie zu Harvey führte. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Eltern, die wütend oder besorgt gewesen wären, wenn ihr Sohn oder ihre Tochter in solch ein gefährliches Turnier teilnahmen, waren die beiden Stolz. James hatte sogar gesagt, dass er nun die Trophäe mit Harveys Namen darauf sehen könnte.

Dumbledore seufzte als er die beiden Elten von Harvey anschaute. Er hatte den beiden den Vorfall erzählt in dem Harry involviert war, sie ignorierten es. Sie kümmerten sich nicht darum, dass er die Namen Black und Uchiha trug, da beide Namen keinen Politischen Einfluss hatten. Die Beiden wussten einfach nicht, welche Macht Harry allein mit dem Black-Verlies hatte. Hinzu kam noch das Uchiha-Verlies, wer wusste schon welche Macht Harry als Absolvent haben würde. Dumbledore wusste, dass er handeln musste, und er wusste, dass die Kobolde die Lösung in dieser Angelegenheit waren.

Harvey ging aus dem Zelt und sah das ihn jeder Anblickte. Alle außer Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff bejubelten ihn. Wer brauchte schon die anderen Häuser? Er schlenderte in die Mitte des Spielfeldes, bevor Bagman erneut den Sonorus Zauber an sich selbst anwendete:

"HARVEY POTTER TRITT NUN GEGEN DEN …. SCHWEDISCHEN KURZSCHNÄUZLER AN! '

Als die Ankündigung verklang, ging ein Schweigen durch die zuvor brüllende Menge. Nach Minuten des Wartens, wurde die andere Seite des Stadions geöffnet und gab einen zweiundzwanzig Fuß großen Silber-blauen Drachen preis. Der Drache selbst sah wie eine Eidechse mit Flügeln aus. Sein Körperbau war recht schlank, aufgrund dessen galt er als einer der schnellsten Drachen.

Harvey schluckte, als er den Drachen auf sich zukommen sah. Der Drache,blickte auf das Nest und spuckte blaue Flammen in den Himmel, bevor er sich schützend vor das Nest stellte. Der Drache sah Harvey noch einmal prüfend an, bevor er einen blauen Flammenstoß auf ihn schickte.

Harvey war gezwungen, hinter einem Felsen Schutz zu suchen, als der Drache Feuer spuckte. Harvey selbst atmete tief durch, als er seinen Zauberstab zog. Er wartete, bis die Flammen, um ihn herum erloschen, als er zu einen weiteren Felsen sprintete, der näher am Drachen war.

Der Drache brüllte erneut auf, und ließ einen Flammenstoß auf den Felsbrocken los, hinter dem sich Harvey versteckte. Das Brüllen selbst wurde von Bagmans Kommentare übertönt:

"ES SIEHT SO AUS, ALS WILL POTTER NAHE AN DEN DRACHEN HERAN KOMMEN! VIELLEICHT EIN ZAUBER, DER NÄHE VORAUSSETZT UM ZU TREFFEN?"

Harvey seufzte erneut, als er die Hitze hinter sich spürte. Wenn er in dieser tobenden Wärme gefangen wäre, würde er lebendig gebraten werden. Er würde nicht mehr lang durchhalten, als er endlich fühlte, wie der Flammenstoß erstarb. Er brauchte einen letzten Sprint, bevor er im Bereich für einen gut platzierten Zauber war. Er hielt den Atem an, als er den letzten Felsblock fast erreichte.

Das Brüllen zerrte an Harvey´s Trommelfell, als er sich den letzten Felsbrocken näherte. Der gereizte Drache verbrannte Harvey fast, als er los sprintete. Gut, dass er sich aus den Weg gerollt hatte, sonst wäre er jetzt Asche.

Harvey nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, bevor er aufstand und schrie

"CONIUNCTIVITIS!"

Ein roter Strahl schoss aus dem Stab in die Augen des Drachen. Der Zauber erwischte den überraschten Drachen, der auch nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Der Drache selbst heulte vor Schmerzen, als er in der Arena umher irrte.

Harvey nutzte schnell die Gelegenheit, als er zu den Eiern rannte und schnell zur Seite rollte als der Drache die echten Eier zerstörte. Harvey fluchte, als der Drache wieder anfing herum zu wüten. Er lief schnell in Richtung der gigantischen Eier. Er griff sich das klebrige goldene Ei. Zu seinem Unglück, schien der Drache seine Schritte gehört zu haben.

Der Drache bäumte sich auf und spuckte einen weiteren Feuerball, der den Felsbrocken direkt neben Harvey zertrümmerte. Harvey selbst wurde angesengt. Seine Hose und der Rechte Ärmel waren verbrannt, und er erlitt eine Verbrennung zweiten Grades aufgrund der Hitze. Er hinkte dann Richtung Ausgang, nur um von Madame Pomfrey empfangen zu werden. Draußen hörte er Bagman seine Punktzahl bekannt geben:

"MEINE DAMEN UND HERREN! HARVEY POTTER IST ES GELUNGEN, SEIN EI IN 10 MINUNTEN ZU HOLEN! JETZT SEINE PUNKTZAHL! DUMBLEDORE GIBT IHM EINE ZEHN! EINE PERFEKTE ZEHN, OBWOHL HARVEY SICH VERBRANNT HAT, UND DER DRACHE SEINE EIER ZERSTÖRTE! JETZT VON MADAME MAXIME, SIE GIBT IHM EINE ACHT! EINE RATIONALE UND FAIRE ENTSCHEIDUNG. VON KARKAROFF GIBT ES EINE DREI! VON MIR GIBT ES EINE NEUN FÜR DIESE LEISTUNG UND GESCHICKLICHKEIT. WÄHREND MEIN KOLLEGE BARTY IHM EINE NEUN GIBT! DAS MACHT DANN 39 PUNKTE, UND ER IST SOMIT MIT MISTER KRUM AUF DEN ZWEITEN PLATZ!"

Harvey seufzte erleichtert, bevor er seinen Bruder angrinste. Es schien eine Herausforderung zu sein, die besagte „ _Mach es besser!"_. Harry selbst sah seinen Bruder ungerührt an, was den Jungen erneut wütend machte. Doch bevor er seiner Wut freien Lauf lassen konnte, wandte sich die Schulkrankenschwester an Harry und sagte zu ihm:

"Ich glaube, sie rufen nun ihren Namen Mister Uchiha."

Harry lächelte die Krankenschwester an und nickte, bevor er sich daran setzte das Zelt zu verlassen, und seinen Bruder nicht einmal mehr ansah:

 **\- Podium -**

Bagman ragte über die Menge, bevor er erneut sprach:.

"DEN DER SPANNENDEN EINLAGE DER DREI VORAN GEGANGENEN CHAMPIONS, KOMMT NUN UNSER LETZTER CHAMPION, HARRY UCHIHA-BLACK!"

James und Lily sahen daraufhin finster drein. Sie kamen wegen Harvey, und nicht wegen ihrem anderen Sohn. Aber beide Eltern wurden in ihren Gedanken von einer blonden Reporterin in giftgrünem Mantel unterbrochen:

"Lord und Lady Potter, wie fühlen sie sich, wenn ihr ältester Sohn in direkter Konkurrenz zu seinem jüngeren Bruder in diesem Turnier steht?"

James schäumte vor Wut, bevor er hitzig antwortete:

"Ich habe nur einen Sohn und sein Name ist Harvey! Der andere Junge wurde bereits verleugnet!"

Lily legte dann eine Hand um die Taille ihres Ehemannes, bevor sie sagte:

"Wie mein Mann bereits sagte, ist Harry nicht mehr unser Sohn. Keine weiteren Fragen mehr."

Kimmkorn verbeugte sich, bevor sie grinsend verschwand. Harry´s Tipp nach einer tollen Story stimmte wirklich. Sie musste einen Weg finden, sich für seine Information zu bedanken.

In der Zwischenzeit waren Fleur und Gabrielle besorgt. Ihre Eltern kamen um den Kampf ihrer Tochter mit dem Drachen zu sehen. Fleur selbst sang den Drachen in den Schlaf, bevor sie sich das Ei schnappte, aber ihre Uniform wurde angesengt, weshalb ihr Punkte abgezogen wurden. Sie sah ihren Vater an, der anfing zu sprechen:

 _"Das ist also Harry Uchiha. Und ihr geht beide mit ihm aus. Er sieht nicht gerade mächtig oder fähig aus"_

Alphonse Delacour, Chefauror des Französischen Ministeriums für Magie, war ein bekannter Mann, für seine Leistungen im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Er hatte den Rang eines Kapitän bei den Auroren inne damals, und es war bekannt, das er ruhig und besonnen in allen Situationen agierte. Aufgrund dessen, wurde er der Chef der Auroren.

 _"Oh, halt ein mein Lieber. Du weißt, wir Veela treffen selten einen Mann, der nicht von unserem Charme beeinflusst wird! Warum sonst, habe ich dich nach fast einem Monat nachdem wir uns trafen geheiratet!"_

Apolline Delacour war eine sehr schöne Frau. In der Tat jeder Mensch in der Loge warf ihr einen Blick zu. Natürlich war Mrs. Delacour bereits daran gewöhnt, immerhin war sie eine Veela. Als sie von ihren beiden Töchtern erfuhr, das sie beide sich einen Mann teilten, war sie neugierig. Aber nach einer kurzen Beschreibung und dem Wissen, das dieser Mann nicht von ihrem Charme beeinflusst wurde, war sie glücklich und zufrieden mit ihrer Wahl. Eine Veela begegnete nur einmal einen Mann der immun gegenüber ihrem Charme war. Sie hatte das Glück gehabt, Alphonse auf einer ihrer Reisen in das Französische Ministerium zu treffen.

 _"Mum, Dad! Harry ist dran!"_

Alphonse und Apolline lächelten, als ihre jüngste von ihrem Platz aufsprang. Sie wurde ganz von den genannten jungen Mann eingenommen, und war seit beginn des Turniers ziemlich nervös.

 _"Natürlich Liebling! Dein Vater und ich unterbrechen nun unsere Unterhaltung."_

Fleur lächelte, als Gabrielle nickte und sich wieder auf die Arena konzentrierte. In Wahrheit war sie selbst entsetzt, als sie die Aufgabe erfuhr. Und jetzt, als der Mann den sie liebte dort unten war, bekam sie Angst. Sie hoffte nur, dass Harry unversehrt dort heraus kommen würde, damit sie ihn wieder küssen konnte. Dieser Gedanke brachte eine Röte auf ihrem Gesicht, bevor sie seufzte und flüsterte:

 _"Viel Glück, Mon Amour".  
_  
 **\- Harry -**

Harry kam in die Arena und die Menge jubelte. Er schaute sich um und sah die drei Häuser, die ihm wild zu jubelten. Er blickte auf das vierte Haus und sah, dass ihn alle finster ansahen. Er seufzte und dachte bei sich:

 _"Na ja, ich kann es nicht allen recht machen"_

Er ging in Richtung der Mitte der Arena, und hörte wie Ludo Bagman erneut eine Ankündigung machte:

"UND NUN UNSER VIERTER CHAMPION, HARRY UCHIHA-BLACK! ER TRIFFT NUN AUF EINEN DER FURCHTERREGENSTEN DRACHEN, DEN UNGARISCHEN HORNSCHWANZ!"

Nach der Ankündigung, wurde das Ende des Tunnels am anderen Ende in Flammen gehüllt, als der Drache herein kam. Er schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er laut in den Himmel brüllte. Der Drache sah dann in Richtung seiner Eier, bevor der Drache Harry anknurrte.

Harry ging ruhig auf den Drachen zu, bevor er den Drachen in Parsel ansprach:

 _"Grüße große Drache!"_

Die Hornschwanz spie eine Feuersalve in die Richtung wo Harry stand, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Was willst du Fleischsack?"_

Harry runzelte die Stirn, bevor er fortfuhr:

 _"Ich benötige eines der Eier für den Wettbewerb. Kann ich es haben? Niemand wird verletzt, oder schlimmeres?!"_

Der Drache lachte drohend, bevor er Harry anfunkelte und brüllte:

 _"GLAUBST DU ICH BIN DUMM? SELBST WENN ES KEINES MEINER EIER IST, SO IST ES DOCH IN MEINEM NEST UND DAS MUSS ICH SCHÜTZEN! GLAUBST DU ICH MÖCHTE JEMANDEN VERLETZEN, DER DIE ZUNGE SPRICHT? DU WIRST NUN FÜR DEINE ANMAßUNG BEZAHLEN, FLEISCHSACK UND DANN WIRST DU NIE WIEDER DAS LICHT DES TAGES ERBLICKEN!_ "

Harry seufzte und antwortete:

 _"So sei es."_

Die Hornschwanz atmete tief ein, bevor er einen gewaltigen Flammenstoß in Richtung Harry spuckte. Harry selbst vollführte einige Handzeichen, bevor er flüsterte:

"Wasser Stil: Multiples Wasserdrachen Jutsu"

Die Wassermoleküle rund um die Arena veränderten sich und plötzlich standen Acht Wasserdrachen hinter Harry. Die Drachen selbst blockierten das Feuer, das in Richtung Harry raste. Harry selbst grinste, als er den verwirrten Drachen sah, während der Kommentator sich nicht mehr einkriegen konnte vor Aufregung:

"ZAUBERSTABLOSE MAGIE! DER JUNGE MISTER UCHIHA IST VOLLER ÜBERRASCHUNGEN! ER HAT SOGAR DIE FEINEN WASSERMOLEKÜLE VERWANDELT UM WASSERDRACHEN ZU ERSCHAFFEN! DIESE ART DER MAGIE WAR SEID MERLIN VERSCHOLLEN! OBENDREIN IST ER NOCH EIN PARSELMUND! VOLLER ÜBERRASCHUNGEN IN DER TAT!"

Bis auf die Ehrenloge, murmelten die Schüler alle vor sich hin. Die Slytherins grinsten und lobten ihren Champion. Sowohl Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff waren in Ehrfurcht erstarrt, bei dem was Harry dort tat. Nur die Gryffindor´s blickten finster. Typische Gryffindor´s die mehr Stolz als Verstand hatten, sie nahmen es nicht leicht, das eine schleimige Schlange ihren Champion überstrahlte.

 **\- Harry -  
**  
Harry grinste, aufgrund des müden aussehenden Drachen. Jede Bewegung, den der Drache machte, konterten seine Wasserdrachen. Er konnte einfach nicht verlieren.  
 _  
"UNTERSCHÄTZE MICH NICHT FLEISCHSACK! ICH ZEIGE DIR NUN, WARUM ICH EINER DER GEFÜRCHTESTEN DRACHEN DIESES LANDES BIN"_

Der Hornschwanz peitschte plötzlich mit seinem Schwanz in Richtung Harry. Harry selbst wusste, dass sein Wasserdrachen den Angriff nicht blockieren konnten, so dass er wieder schnell seine Zeichen vollführte, bevor er flüsterte:

"Erde Stil: Multiples Erddrachen Jutsu."

Acht Erddrachen bildeten sich ähnlich wie die Wasserdrachen hinter Harry, wie sie alle gleichzeitig jeden Treffer blockierten, den der Hornschwanz vollführte. Harry selbst hatte sein Sharingan aktiviert und fing an, seine Handzeichen zu vollführen, bevor er dieses mal laut und deutlich sprach:

"UCHIHA-BLACK STIL: HYDRA!"

Der Hornschwanz war nicht darauf vorbereitet, das die Erddrachen ihn nun alle Angriffen. Jeder Treffer trug ihn höher und höher in die Luft. Der Hornschwanz konnte aufgrund der andauernden Angriffe nicht einmal einen Muskel bewegen, als Harry erneut schrie:

"HYDRA IMPACT!"

Die Hornschwanz drehte sich um, nur um zu sehen wie die Sechzehn Erd- und Wasserdrachen sich vereinten und als gigantischer Schlammdrache ihn zu Boden zwangen.

Die Zuschauer waren aufgrund der hochkarätigen Magie betäubt. Alle fünf Richter, wie auch die Eltern von Fleur, waren aufgrund dieser gewaltigen Macht betäubt. Sie sahen Dumbledore und freuten sich, Eifersucht in seinen Augen sehen.

Der Hornschwanz stürzte mit einem lauten Knall auf den Boden! Staub wirbelte in der gesamten Arena auf, und jeder versuchte heraus zu finden was passiert ist. Sobald sich der Staub legte, fiel jedem die Kinnlade herunter, als sie den toten Drachen sahen.

Niemanden gelang es bisher einen Drachen zu töten. Es wurde gesagt, dass Merlin selbst in der Lage war, einen zu bezwingen, aber auf Kosten seiner Magie, und das er einen ganzen Monat danach Ruhen musste. Aber hier war der Uchiha Erbe, der zu dem Nest ging, als wäre nichts passiert.

Harry nahm das goldene Ei, bevor er zu dem Podium ging und Bagman fragte:

"Also, wie lautet meine Punktzahl?"

Bagman schüttelte schnell den Kopf, bevor er erneut schrie:

»WAS FÜR EINE SPEKTAKULÄRE DARSTELLUNG DER MAGIE! ER KÖNNTE DAMIT MERLIN HÖCHSTSELBT GLEICH KOMMEN! SPRICHT MIT EINEM DRACHEN WIE EINST SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! ICH GEBE IHM EINE ZEHN, DAFÜR DAS NIEMAND VERLETZT WURDE UND DIE EIER NICHT ZERSTÖRT WURDEN! MADAME MAXIME SCHEINT DER GLEICHEN MEINUNG WIE ICH ZU SEIN. EBENSO KARKAROFF! CROUCH GIBT EBENFALLS EINE PERFEKTE ZEHN! WÄHREND DUMBLEDORE EINE … NEUN GIBT? NUN, TROTZ ALLEM IST DER JUNGE HARRY MIT 40 PUNKTEN AUF DEM ERSTEN PLATZ! "

Jeder buhte bei diesen Worten, aber Dumbledore ignorierte das und sah Harry Eifersüchtig an. Harry richtete seinen Blick auf den Mann, bevor er in das Zelt verschwand um zu Duschen. Es dauert halt, den Gestank von Drachenfeuer los zu werden.

 **\- Podium -**

Fleur sah ihren Vater an, der sie freundlich anlächelte. Alphonse sah seine beiden Töchter an, bevor er ausrief:

 _"Ich stimme eurer Verbindung mit dem Uchiha Erben zu!"_

Fleur grinste ihren Vater an, bevor sie ihre Schwester umarmte. Ihr Vater beurteilte einen Mann immer durch seine Zauber und Fähigkeiten, da er selbst ein sehr geschickter Auror war. Zu sehen wie ein 17 jähriger Junge einen Drachen tötet, war mehr als genug für eine Verbindung mit seinen beiden Töchtern..


	8. Gespräche und Auseinandersetzungen

**Kapitel 8: Gespräche und Auseinandersetzungen**

Gringotts.

Es wird gesagt, dass das weiße Marmorgebäude in der Winkelgasse der sicherste Ort auf diesem Planeten ist. Nun, außer Hogwarts. Die Wände waren mit hunderten Schutzzaubern belegt, die regelmäßig von den Kobolden gepflegt und verstärkt wurden. Ihre Verliese wurden von Drachen und Verzauberungen geschützt, die weit über das Verständnis eines Zauberers gingen. Dies machte Gringotts so besonders.

Derzeit ging Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, auf das Gebäude zu. Er trug dieses mal Lila Roben mit Sternen, die immerzu funkelten. Seinen Hut hatte den gleichen Stil wie seine Robe, die Roben an sich sahen schon ziemlich alt aus.

Überall wo er entlang lief, machten die Leute einen leichten Bogen um ihn herum. Und er liebte es. Seit er im Unterricht immer so gute Leistungen zeigte, bewies er immer wieder, dass er nicht der Sohn seines Vaters war. Er mochte seine Familie nie wirklich, mit Ausnahme seiner Schwester vielleicht.

"Guten Morgen, Professor!" sagte ein alter Mann, der gerade sein Geschäft öffnete.

Dumbledore sah ihn lächelnd an und antwortete: "Ah! Mister Ollivander. Schöner Tag, nicht wahr?"

Ollivander, erwiderte das Lächeln. Er wusste aber, warum der Schulleiter hier war. Er hatte bereits in den Zeitungen gelesen und hatte auch den Jungen der sich nun Uchiha nannte getroffen. Es war sich ziemlich sicher, dass der alte Mann wegen Gringotts in der Winkelgasse war.

"Gringotts so früh?"

Dumbledore hielt sein Lächeln zurück und antwortete kühl: "Ja warum nicht. Ich habe etwas zu erledigen, wie sie sicher erahnen können."

Ollivander lachte, bevor er antwortete "Ich nehme an, es geht um das Uchiha Geheimnis?"

Der Schulleiter seufzte, bevor er erneut antwortete : "Ach, er ist ein besonderer Junger Mann. Er erbt einen großen Namen, und behält es für sich."

"Ich weiß" Ollivander nickte, als er das Schild in seinen Laden umdrehte. "Ich fragte mich immer, woher er diese Zauberstäbe hat. Das letzte Mal, sah ich solch mächtige Zutaten, in ihren Zauberstab. Seltsamer junger Mann, in der Tat."

Beide Männer verstummten für ein paar Sekunden. Jeder in Erinnerungen an die Tage, als Grindelwald den Zauberstab besaß und auf der Höhe seiner Macht war. Natürlich besiegte Dumbledore den Dunklen Lord , aber zu einen sehr hohen Preis. Die meisten seiner Freunde waren entweder tot oder ernsthaft verletzt und er hatte keine andere Wahl, als sich seinen langjährigen Freund und Rivalen zu stellen.

"Nun, ich muss dann langsam mal los." antwortete Dumbledore fröhlich "Die Kobolde nehmen Termine sehr ernst, in diesen Tagen."

"Wann haben sie das nicht?" antwortete Ollivander, fröhlich, als er in seinen Laden ging, und leise die Tür schloss.

Dumbledore seufzte, als er an den Flügeltüren von Gringotts ankam. Dies war der einzige Ort, wo er seinen Einfluss nicht nutzen konnte. Seit seinen Sieg über Grindelwald spielte er seine Rolle, und sein Einfluss auf die Menschen stagnierte seitdem. Die Menschen, neigten heute dazu, über die Behörden mit ihn zu reden. Wenn er sich zur Wahl als Zaubereiminister stellen würde, dann wäre er sich sicher, das er die Menschen trotzdem hinter sich hätte.

Die Wachen der Doppeltür starrten den alten Mann an und öffneten langsam die Türen für ihn. Dumbledore versuchte, ein Lächeln, aber scheiterte, da beide Kobolde ihn ignorierten, er seufzte noch einmal, als er sah das beide Kobolde ihn ärgerlich ansahen. Er wusste, dass er nicht tun sollte, was er vorhatte, aber ihn blieb keine andere Wahl.

"Ich möchte mit Direktor Ragnok sprechen." sagte Albus zu einen der Kobolde am Empfang

Der Kobold schaute langsam von dem Dokument auf, das er las, bevor er gelangweilt fragte:

"Und was für Geschäfte mit unseren Direktor führen sie heute zu uns, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Ah! Ich habe eine Verabredung mit ihm heute." Albus lächelte, als er dem Kobold antwortete.

Der Kobold selbst versuchte, seinen Kunden nicht ärgerlich anzuschauen. Er würde nie schlecht über einen Kunden der Bank denken. Vor allem, wenn der Kunde einer der einflussreichsten Personen in diesen Jahrhundert ist. Er würde es einfach nicht tun. Aber natürlich, würden die Aktionen der Person nicht vergessen werden. Sobald man ein Zeichen setzte, würde es niemals vollständig vergessen werden.

"Natürlich, Mr. Dumbledore. Bitte warten Sie einen Moment." antwortete der Kobold gelangweilt, als er von seinen Stuhl sprang, und ihn einen der Seitengänge verschwand, zu den Büro´s in dem Weißen Marmorgebäude.

 **\- Nach Dreißig Minuten -**

Albus Dumbledore war sauer, Yep, sauer. Er stand nun seit 30 Minuten am gleichen Schalter und wartete auf dem Kobold, der bisher nicht zurück kam. Er spürte, wie jeder Kobold in der Halle grinste, als er geduldig wartete.

Er zog seine Taschenuhr und seufzte zum wiederholten Mal heute, als er sich auf dem Schalter abstützte. Er wurde auch nicht jünger mit jeder Minute die verstrich, und er war sich sicher, das er auch nicht stärker wurde. Er blickte zur Decke in dieser Halle, und sah ein großartiges Gemälde.

Das Gemälde selbst war ein wahres Meisterwerk. Seine Farben schienen bewegt und erstellten eine gewisse Wirkung auf den Betrachter, es stellte die Kobold Rebellion dar. Die Kobolde, in ihren Rüstungen standen auf der einen Seite, während die Zauberer in altertümlichen Roben auf der anderen Seite standen.

Das wirklich interessante an dem Gemälde, war aber der Zauberer in Schwarzen Roben der neben den Anführern der Kobolde stand. Der Zauberer hatte lange schwarze Haare und Rote Augen. Die Augen waren, was den alten Mann schockierte, aber bevor er dieses Kunstwerk weiter betrachten konnte, rief ihn ein Kobold:

Dumbledore schaute hinunter und sah den Kobold der etwas entfernt von ihn stand und fragte: "Ist der Direktor bereit?"

Der Kobold schaute auf ihn, bevor er mit der gleichen gelangweilten Stimme antwortete: "Ja, er möchte Sie jetzt sehen."

Der Kobold schnippte mit den Fingern, zwei gepanzerte Kobolde erschienen hinter Dumbledore und erhielten von dem Kobold vor ihm einen Befehl: "Bringt Mr. Dumbledore zu einen Treffen mit dem Direktor."

Die beiden Panzer Kobolde knurrten, und stießen Dumbledore mit ihren Sperren in den Rücken, etwas was den alten Mann überraschte. Die Kobolde in der Halle grinsten alle leicht versteckt, als Dumbledore leicht überrascht war, und die gepanzerten Kobolde die Geste wiederholten. Das Beste daran war, Dumbledore konnte sich deswegen nicht beschweren, da er auf dem Gebiet der Kobolde war, und dort herrschten ihre Gesetze und Bräuche.

Dumbledore brodelte innerlich. wie die Wachen hinter ihn ihre Speere weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet hatten, damit er sich schneller bewegte. Er wusste, warum die Kobolde auf ihn wütend waren, aber er konnte nichts tun. Er seufzte, als sie eine große Doppeltür mit einen Relief erreichten, worauf ein Schild angebracht war, wo drauf stand:

 _ **" Kriegsherr Ragnok: Direktor der Gringotts Bank Großbritannien"**_

Beide Wachen erhöhten ihre Aufmerksamkeit, als die Tür langsam geöffnet wurde, um ein großes Büro zu offenbaren, das zum Großteil mit Büchern bestückt war. Das Zimmer selbst sah aus wie eine große Bibliothek, aber natürlich waren nur die Seitenwände mit Büchern bestückt. Das Hauptmerkmal des Büros war das große Glasfenster mit Blick auf die Vordertüren des Gebäudes selbst. Die Gringotts Banner hing in einer Ecke des Raumes, während das zweite Banner, das Sharingan zeigte..

Beide Wachen verbeugten sich, als eine Stimme fragend erklang: "Wer bittet um Audienz bei mir?"

Einer der Wächter sah auf und antwortete in einem ehrfürchtigen Ton »Mister Dumbledore bittet um eine Audienz."

Hierbei ging Dumbledore zum Schreibtisch vor dem Glasfenster und sagte grüßend: "Kriegsherr Ragnok! Ich freue mich, dass Sie in der Lage waren, mich so kurzfristig zu treffen."

Der Kriegsherr setzte sich auf seinen Thron-ähnlichen Stuhl und entspannte sich ein wenig. Anders als die meisten Kobolde, war er ein wenig Anspruchsvoller. Sein Haar war wie bei einen Reinblut Zauberer zurück gebunden. Seine Kleider, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, war eine versilberte Rüstung, die intensiv glühte. Sein Helm, lag neben ihn auf dem Schreibtisch. Er selbst schuf eine Aura der Macht, die Dumbledore, mit Okklumentik in den Tiefen seines Geistes zurück drängte. Kurz gesagt, war dies kein Kobold, den er verärgern sollte.

Ragnok winkte mit der Hand, und entließ seine Wachen. Die Wachen gingen sofort, in den Wissen, das ihr Anführer im Notfall allein mit den Zauberer fertig werden würde. Ich meine, man würde nie zum Kriegsherr und Direktor einer Koboldbank befördert, wenn man nicht ein paar temperamentvolle Kunden behandeln konnte. Sie hatten Vertrauen in ihren Anführer.

"Was führt Sie von allen möglichen Orten zu mir, Dumbledore." begann Ragnok, er schien dabei unbekümmert zu sein "Sie sollten wissen, dass sie nicht mehr wirklich auf Kobold Boden willkommen sind. Vor allem nicht hier."

Dumbledore seufzte, als er sich auf einen Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch setzte. Er griff in seine Robe und zog ein Blatt Pergament hervor und antwortete: "Was halten Sie von diesem wissen, Direktor?"

Ragnok schnappte sich das Pergament von Dumbledore, bevor er begann es zu lesen. Er warf einen Blick auf die zweite Flagge, die sein Büro schmückte "Warum wollen Sie sich in Angelegenheiten einzumischen, die sie nicht einmal etwas angehen?"

Dumbledore sah den kurzen Blick und er wusste bereits, was das bedeutete. Er entspannte sich in seinen Stuhl, bevor er in einem düsteren Ton antwortete: "Es ist meine Angelegenheit und die der gesamten Zauberwelt, wenn der Uchiha Erbe wieder da ist. Die Macht, die der Jungen hat, ist astronomisch im Vergleich zu den meisten reichen und einflussreichen Menschen in dieser Welt! "

"Hn." Ragnok schnaubte "Wir haben keine Angst vor ihm. Ich bin sicher, dass er nicht wünscht die Kobolde zu verletzten, im Gegensatz zu ihnen."

Das traf den wunden Punkt von Dumbledore, als er begann zu knurren und bissig zu Antworten: "Sehen sie! Ich habe diese Entscheidung im vergangen Krieg für das Größere Wohl getroffen! Außerdem wurde das Gesetz nicht beschlossen, damit hat es keine Auswirkungen auf sie. Warum können sie es nicht einfach vergessen!"

Ragnok knurrte in seinem Sitz. Wie konnte der Mann vor ihm es sich wagen, so mit ihn zu reden! Die Tatsache, dass er versuchte, das Gesetz durchzubringen, sprach schon gegen ihn! "Sie sollten Ihre Worte mit Bedacht wählen, alter Mann. Sie haben keine Macht hier und ich kenne Leute, die sie sicherlich vermissen werden, wenn sie plötzlich ... verschwinden."

"Ist das eine Drohung?" Dumbledore knurrte, als er versuchte, nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, nur um daran zu erinnert zu werden, dass er ihn zurück ließ, damit er die Sicherheitszauber passieren konnte.

"Auf der Suche nach Ihren Zauberstab, alter Mann?"spottete Ragnok, als er den hilflosen Ausdruck Dumbledore´s sah. Sie grinsen in den Glauben, das wir sie so einfach gehen lassen! Sie haben gezielt versucht, die Kontrolle über unsere Bank zu bekommen! Eine Bank, die seit der Zeit der ersten Kobold Rebellion existiert! Beleidigen sie uns nicht weiter, oder sie werden vom Antlitz dieser Welt verschwinden."

Dumbledore seufzte geschlagen. Er konnte diese Tür niemals passieren, auch wenn er in der Lage wäre, diesen frechen Kobold zu töten. Er würde einfach damit umgehen ... im Moment.

"Vergessen wir dieses Thema und und bewegen uns zu dem Thema weshalb ich her kam. Was können sie mir über das Uchiha Verlies und seinen Inhalt erzählen?"

"Gar nichts, Dumbledore." höhnte Ragnok während er einen Kelch mit Wein füllte und einen Schluck nahm "Es ist nicht ihr Verlies, so dass sie keine Informationen bekommen werden."

"Vielleicht nur ein Hinweis?" drängte Dumbledore "Es wird vertraulich sein, das verspreche ich."

"Na ja ..." spielte eine Ragnok denkende Haltung vor, als er sich am Bart kratzte. Er wusste, dass dies nie vertraulich sein würde, wenn Dumbledore beteiligt war. Obwohl, einige der Dinge könnten Dumbledore und seinen albernen Orden schockieren. "Alles was ich sagen kann ist folgendes: Er könnte jeden Bürger in der Zauberwelt kaufen und würden immer noch Geld für eine Fünf-Sterne-Kreuzfahrt im Mittelmeer haben."

Dumbledore fiel fast auf seinem Sitz um, als er die Schätzung des Uchiha-Verlies hörte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das soviel Geld existierte. Wie konnte ein Verlies, diese Menge beinhalten? Wie konnte eine Person sogar eine Summe dieser Größenordnung haben?

Ragnok grinste den geschockten Dumbledore an, bevor er sagte "Ich glaube, Ihr Unternehmen hier ist getan. Lassen Sie es sein, solang sie noch können."

Dumbledore stand auf und ging weg. Mit Harry zu sprechen, war mehr als notwendig. Und er wusste, wie er ihn beeinflussen konnte.

 **\- Harry -**

Harry seufzte noch einmal, als er durch die Seiten eines der Bücher aus der Bibliothek blätterte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag gelesen und noch nicht die Lösung für sein Ei-Problem gefunden.

Ja. Harry Potter hatte Schwierigkeiten. Er hatte alles, was er wusste an dem Ei probiert und es gab nicht nach. Es musste hier irgendwo in der Bibliothek geschrieben stehen, er konnte einfach nicht erkennen, wo und was es sein könnte.

Seit er die erste Runde des Turniers gewann, gratulierten ihn die Schüler in der Halle, und in den Gängen als er auf dem Weg zum nächsten Unterricht war. Er war eine sofortige Berühmtheit. Leider konnte nicht alles perfekt sein. Die Gryffindor´s, diese Potter-Anhänger waren durch und durch ihren fetten Schwein eines Anführers Loyal. Sie nannten ihn Slytherin Abschaum und andere Namen, die keinen Einfluss auf ihn hatten. Sicher, er konnte Parsel sprechen, es war ein Geschenk für ihn.

Als er aus dem Fenster blickte, konnte er den Sonnenuntergang sehen. Es war wirklich ein schöner Anblick. Eines, das immer da sein würde, bis zum Ende der Zeit. Seine Sinne wurden unterbrochen, als zwei kleine Hände sich um ihn legten.

 _"Was führt euch zwei hier her?"_ fragte Harry: _"Ich wusste nicht, das ihr beide Bücherwürmer seid."_

Er bekam einem Klaps auf jedem Arm, bevor eine Stimme antwortete: _"Glaube nicht, das wir niemals lernen, nur weil wir schön sind! Vergleiche uns nicht mit den Mädchen, die sich nur sich um ihre Haare und ihr Make-up kümmern!"_

Eine ältere Version der Stimme fuhr dann fort: _"Meine Schwester hat Recht, Harry. Denk du daran, wir wurden von unseren Mitschülerinnen ignoriert, weil sie dachten wir sind hinter ihren Freunden her. Wir hatten unser kleines Heiligtum in der Bibliothek der Schule, um den ganzen zu entkommen. "_

Harry lächelte als er die beiden schmollenden Frauen sah. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass er eine Person wie sie fand, geschweige denn zwei, und sich in beide zur gleichen Zeit verlieben würde. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu denken, wie glücklich er war. Und daran zu denken, das sie ihn beide genauso liebten. Er war wirklich im Himmel.

 _"Also, was führt euch beide her?_ " Fragte Harry.

 _"Nun, wir möchten dir eine Frage stellen."_ sagte Fleur etwas zögerlich. Sie wusste, dass er bereits mit Ja antworten würde, aber es war immer noch schwer zu fragen.  
 _  
"?"_ Gabrielle, sprach so schnell, das er scheinbar nichts verstand.

Harry grinste. Er wusste, was sie zu fragen wollten, er wollte aber hören, wie sie fragten, bevor er antwortete: _"Wie war das Gabby?«_

Gabrielle seufzte, bevor sie fragte: _"Ich fragte, ob du mit uns beiden zum Weihnachtsball gehen möchtest?"_

Harry lächelte die beiden Frauen vor sich an. Er wurde bereits von Severus von dem Ball informiert, nachdem die erste Aufgabe beendet war. Er war sich von Anfang an sicher, das er mit den beiden dahin gehen würde, aber er wollte noch etwas warten, bis die beiden Mädchen ihn fragen würden, da sie zuvor niemals einen Mann um ein Date gebeten haben.

 _"Sicher, ich werde euch beide dorthin begleiten."_ Antwortete Harry, als er er erneut in sein Buch sah: _"Ich weiß schon, wie ich euch beide zur gleichen Zeit begleiten werde."_

Beide Mädchen wollten gerade fragen, welche Idee er da hätte, als eine Erstklässlerin aus Ravenclaw ihn auf die Schulter tippte.: "Harry Potter. Professor Dumbledore fordert Ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Büro."

Beide Mädchen runzelten die Stirn, als sie das hörten. Harry hatte ihnen schon erzählt, was beim ersten Mal passiert ist, und sie wollten nicht, das es ein zweites Mal passierte. Harry bemerkte dies und antwortete den Jungen Mädchen vor sich: "Ich werde da sein."

Harry wartete mit seiner Antwort, bis das Mädchen außer Hörweite war, bevor er sagte: _"Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ihr wisst, er kann mich nicht knacken. Ich bin hart wie Stahl!"_

Beide Mädchen lachten aufgrund der Posse ihres Freundes, bevor Fleur antwortete: " _Weißt du, meine Schwester und ich Schmelzen Nägel mit unseren Veela Feuer. Bist du sicher, dass du hart wie Stahl bist?"_

Harry konnte nicht widerstehen und antwortete: _"Nur ihr zwei können mich zum schmelzen bringen."_

 **\- Büro des Schulleiters -**

James und Lily Potter schüttelten sich vor Aufregung. Ihr Sohn hatte ein gewaltiges Vermögen zusammen mit den Namen Uchiha bekommen. Wenn sie in der Lage wären, Harry davon zu überzeugen, noch einmal ein Teil der Familie Potter zu sein, und er nach dem vollendeten Magie Transfer starb, würden sie die Reichste Familie überhaupt sein.

Alles, was sie tun mussten, war zu handeln. Dumbledore hatte versprochen, ihnen zu helfen. Jetzt waren sie hier und warteten auf Harry, der auf Dumbledore´s bitte hin kommen sollten. Das einzige, was Dumbledore wollte, war die Schriftrollen und Bücher, die sich im inneren des Verlieses befinden sollten. James und Lily kümmerten sich nicht um die Wälzer in dem Verlies, sie wollten nur das Geld.

Dumbledore saß ruhig ihn seinen Lehnstuhl. Er war perfekt geplant, und er erwartete nicht, das es scheitern würde. Er wusste, dass Harry schon immer eine Familie wollte. Jetzt würde er diese mit seiner Hilfe bekommen, der Plan konnte nicht scheitern.

Harry ging in den runden Raum. Er bemerkte, dass seine Eltern da saßen, ein enormes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern, als er hereinkam. Er schaute in Richtung des Schulleiters und sah das Funkeln in seinen Augen. Er fühlte schon etwas nicht stimmte, und als er das Glitzern in den Augen seiner Eltern sah, war er sich da absolut sicher.

"Harry! Setz dich bitte." verkündete Dumbledore fröhlich, als er einen Stuhl für ihn genau zwischen seinen Eltern beschwor. Nun, seine ehemaligen Eltern um genau zu sein.

"Warum brauchen Sie mich hier, Direktor?" Fragte Harry, mit Blick auf seinen ehemaligen Eltern, die immer noch lächelten. Er sah einen Hauch von Gier in ihren Augen, und erriet vorauf das hier hinaus laufen sollte.

"Nun Harry, ich habe mit deinen Eltern gesprochen." Dumbledore deutete auf seinen ehemaligen Eltern "über ihre überstürzte Entscheidung, dich vom Stammbaum der Potter´s zu entfernen."

Harry seufzte innerlich. Er wusste bereits, was Dumbledore tat, und er war sich sicher, das sie ihn niemals freiwillig im Stammbaum aufnehmen würden. Er verstand nun das Glitzern und die Gier in den Augen seiner Eltern, es ging um sein Vermögen.

"Es tut mir leid." begann Harry: "Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was sie mir damit sagen wollen."

"Sie mal, Harry, deine Eltern hier machten eine überstürzte Entscheidung. Ich bin sicher, du würdest das gleiche tun, wenn Traditionen deiner Familie gebrochen werden. Sie hatten nicht wirklich die Absicht, das du aus der Familie entfernt wirst."

Harry sah zu seinem ehemaligen Eltern und fragte: "Ist das wahr?"

James nickte heftig den Kopf, bevor er sagte: "Ja, wir sind sehr leid tun, Ba- Ich meine Sohn."

Lily nickte zustimmend, aber sagte nichts. Wenn dies funktionieren sollte, müssten sie überzeugender sein. Kriecherisch zu Harry zu sein, ließ ihn etwas vermuten.

Harry sah zu Dumbledore, bevor er sagte: "Ich glaube, das sie alle drei lügen."

Diesmal sprach Lily heraus und fragte "Lügen? Warum denkst du, dass wir dich anlügen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf voller Verachtung, als Dumbledore und die beiden Potters anfingen wie Schweine zu schwitzen. Ihr Plan war ruiniert, und sie wussten nicht, wie sie sich retten sollten

"Wenn ihr das wirklich nicht tun wolltet, warum habt ihr dann nicht bis zu meinen Siebten Schuljahr gewartet? In der Tat, warum sollte ein Elternteil, geschweige denn zwei, ein 11-Jähriges Kind aus dem Stammbaum löschen, und ihn allein lassen? Ihr habt mich Sechs Jahre lang ignoriert, nur weil ich in Slytherin bin! Habt ihr jemals darüber nachgedacht? Habt ihr jemals über mich nachgedacht? In der Tat, habt ihr euch einmal daran erinnert, das ich noch am Leben bin?"

Hierbei stand James auf und schrie vor Wut: "Wir hatten dich satt! Wir haben dich geschützt! Was will man mehr?"

 _ **"Liebe!"**_ spuckte Harry"Ich brauchte eure Liebe und Zuneigung! Genau das was ein Kind braucht!"

Jeder war nun still. Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen, als Schwarze Flammen, Harry komplett bedeckten. Selbst Dumbledore hatte Angst, sich zu bewegen, Angst, dass er vielleicht das Ziel der Flammen war.

Harry atmete tief ein, bevor er die Flammen vertrieb, die drohten ihn zu verschlingen. Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür gehen, bevor er zurück ging und sagte:

"Ihr wollt den Uchiha Reichtum? Träumt weiter. Kommt mir oder einen meiner Freunde nicht in die Quere, oder ich werde dafür Sorgen, das ihr nie wieder das `Tageslicht erblicken werdet!"

Die Tür schlug mit genügend Kraft zu, damit einige der Utensilien von Dumbledore zerbrachen.

Der Schulleiter schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte, während die Potter´s noch unter Schock standen:  
 _  
"Was habe ich getan."_


	9. Der Weihnachtsball

**Kapitel Neun: Die Weihnachtsball**

Die Große Halle war ein majestätischer Ort.

Seit Hunderten von Jahren, versammelten sich hier die Schüler um zu Speisen und mit ihren Freunden zu treffen und doch hat die Halle nie ihren Majestätischen Glanz in den Augen der Menschen verloren.

Harry Uchiha-Black sah von seinem Frühstück auf, als er fühlte, wie zwei Menschen sich ihm näherten. Dort stand vor ihm waren zwei der schönsten Damen, die er jemals getroffen hatte.

Fleur und Gabrielle Delacour,

Fleur grinste, als sie sah, wie Harry lächelte: _"Glücklich, uns zu sehen, Monsieur Potter?"_

Harry stand langsam auf und kniete vor küssen die beiden Mädchen die Hände und sagen, in der die meisten höflichen Ton, den er aufbringen konnte: _"Natürlich meine Veela. Wie könnte mein Wesen sich nicht aufhellen, wenn zwei der wundervollsten Damen der Welt vor mir stehen?"_

Sowohl Fleur und Gabrielle wurde rot aufgrund des Kompliments, das ihnen von ihren Freund gemacht wurde und sahen einander an und grinste wieder.

Als Harry gerade aufstehen wollte, nahm Fleur seinen Kopf in ihre beiden Hände und küsste Harry mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass die meisten Menschen in der Großen Halle anfingen zu Pfeifen. Es wurde nicht übertroffen, als Gabrielle anfing Harry zu küssen.

Nach einigen Sekunden, in dem Harry sein Bewusstsein zurück erlangte, flüsterte er: _"Das muss ich euch beiden zurück zahlen."_

Fleur schaute sich um und sah das die Mehrheit der Schüler sie ansahen, mitunter auch einige finstere Blicke. Sie nahmen keine wirkliche Notiz davon, wobei die finsteren Blicke von den Gryffindor´s kamen.

 _"Hat es dir nicht gefallen, Harry?"_ Fragte Gabrielle unschuldig, als sie auf der linken Seite von Harry platz nahm.

Harry deutete Fleur, sich auf seine rechte Seite zu setzen, bevor er antwortete: _"Ich habe es in der Tat, genossen."_

Er nippte einmal an seinen Kaffee, bevor er fortfuhr: _"Dafür muss ich mir etwas einfallen lassen, das ihr beide genießen werdet."_

Diesmal waren die beiden jungen Veela leicht in Trance, bevor Harry sie daraus holte. Beide Veela konnten sich nicht vorstellen, das Harry etwas schlimmes mit ihnen anstellen würde. Aber nur sich vorzustellen, was er mit den beiden anstellen würde, war mehr als sie derzeit vertragen konnten.

 _"Meine Damen, habt ihr etwas für den Tag geplant?"_ Fragte Harry, als er versuchte, das Stück Schinken auf dem Teller mit der Gabel aufzuspießen.

Fleur schreckte aus ihren Gedanken, bevor sie antwortete: _"Nein, nichts dessen ich mir bewusst wäre. Warum fragst du?"_

Harry lächelte böse, bevor er antwortete, "Nun -"

 **\- Stunden später -**

"Das ist nicht fair!" Schrie ein silber-blondes Mädchen, als sie versuchte, sich vor dem Ansturm der Schneebälle zu schützen, die auf sie geworfen wurden.

Harry grinste, als er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab schwang, und eine Mauer rechts von sich errichtete, kurz darauf schlug etwas in die Schneemauer ein.

 _"Glaubst du, du kannst mich besiegen? Ich bin Harry Uchiha-Black! Slytherins Kampfmeister! Sie haben keine Chance, meine Damen!"_ Harry schrie, als er seinen Zauberstab noch einmal schwang und einen größeren Schneeball formte.

Bevor er jedoch etwas starten konnte, blickte er nach unten und sprang wie ein Geysir nach oben von seiner üblichen Position. Er freute sich, als er sah wie Fleur auf den Boden kniete und ihren Zauberstab auf den Boden richtete.

 _"Sehr beeindruckende Magie, Fleur. Ich frage mich, wie lange Du und deine Schwester gegen meine Macht bestehen könntet?"_ verhöhnte Harry sie, während er sich einen weiteren Plan zurecht legte.

Fleur sah, das Harry versuchte, Zeit zu schinden, schnell schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab und zauberte vor sich lautlos einen Aquamenti-Zauber.

 _"Komm, wenn du es wagst, mein lieber Kampfmeister!"_ höhnte Gabrielle, als sie einen weiteren Stapel Schneebälle vorbereitete, die sie gegen ihren Freund verwenden wollte.

Harry schluckte den Köder, als er sich nach vorn bewegte. Er wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, war sich aber nicht sicher, was es war. Er musste dieses Risiko eingehen, um zu gewinnen.

 _"Ich weiß, ihr habt etwas geplant."_ schrie Harry, als er zu der Position der Mädchen ging.

Gabrielle sah ihre Schwester grinsen. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, bevor sie rief: "Oppugno!"

Harry, der dachte, das dies zu ihren Plan gehörte, rief schnell: "Schnee-Stil: Schneesturm"

Der Wind wurde stärker und wirbelte kräftig zwischen Harry und den beiden Mädchen umher. Die Schneebälle, die Gabrielle verzaubert hatte begannen, sich im Schneesturm zu verfangen und wurden somit auf die beiden Mädchen zurück geworfen.

Fleur, sah die Schneebälle zurück kommen und rief schnell:

"Protego!"

Beide Schwestern waren im Schnee eingehüllt, als Harry sich ihnen langsam mit einen Lächeln näherte. Fleur, die den Schnee schnell abschüttelte, rief: _"Ist es das?"_

 _"Ihr wurdet geschlagen, ergebt euch jetzt!"_ Schrie Harry zurück, als er sich den beiden immer schneller näherte

Fleur sah dies, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf dem Schnee, der nass war und rief: "HAB DICH! Congelo!"

Harry blieb so abrupt stehen, das es zu seinen Untergang beitrug. Er rutschte aus und fiel auf der gehärteten Schnee und hatte keine Zeit, um sich vor den beiden Mädchen zu schützen, die sich auf ihn stürzten.

Harry lachte laut auf, als er gegen die beiden Mädchen verlor, die er liebte, also rief er _"Halt! Ich gebe auf!"_

Fleur und Gabrielle küssten ihn jeweils auf eine Wange, bevor sie sich jeweils auf jeweils eine Seite von ihn legten. Harry legte jeweils eine Hand auf die Taille der beiden Mädchen und seufzte.

 _"Habt ihr euch schon vorbereitet für heute Abend?"_ Fragte Harry nach ein paar Minuten der Ruhe von ihrer angeblichen Schneeballschlacht.

Gabrielle grinste, bevor sie antwortete: _"Natürlich sind wir das! Eigentlich müssten meine Schwester und ich nun gehen, um uns fertig zu machen!"_

Fleur nickte, als sie von ihrer Position aufstand. Harry der seine beiden Freundinnen ungern gehen lassen würde, sah auf die Uhr und jammerte: _"Aber es ist erst elf!"  
_  
 _"Wir sind schon eine Stunde zu spät dran. Komm Gabby, lass uns gehen und uns Stylen!_ " Fleur quietschte, als ihre Schwester aufsprang und ihn Richtung der Kutsche lief.

Harry seufzte, bevor er aufstand und die Menschenmenge ignorierte, die heraus kam um das Treiben der drei zu beobachten, bevor er flüsterte, _"Mädchen. Ich werde sie nie verstehen."  
_  
 **\- Bei Harvey -**

Harvey blickte voller Bosheit und Neid in Richtung der drei Personen, die er an dieser Schule am meisten Hasste,

Sein Bruder, der so genannte Erbe des Uchiha und Black Linie, hatte die beiden schönsten Frauen in der ganzen Schule bekommen! Während ihm der Junge-der-lebt nicht weniger blieb, als das Jüngste Weasley Kind! Was geht nur in dieser Welt vor sich!

"Was für ein Haufen Verlierer." sagte er, als er in die Richtung der drei Personen deutete, die verschiedene Zaubersprüche aufeinander los lies.

Hermine lächelte, bevor sie antwortete: "Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Verlierer sind. Sie verzaubern sich sogar gegenseitig mit Höherer Magie."

Ron blickte auf das Mädchen zu seiner Linken, bevor er jammerte, "Sei nicht so ein Bücherwurm, Hermine! Siehst du nicht, dass sie alle Böse sind!"

Hermine schnaubte und wandte sich von ihrer Position ab. Sie ging schnell in Richtung der Burg, in der Hoffnung, ihren Lieblingsplatz in der Bibliothek zu bekommen, bevor es Zeit für sie war, sich für den Weihnachtsball heute Abend fertig zu machen.

Harvey blickte zu Hermine die gerade in der Burg verschwand, bevor er seufzte und seinen Freund fragte, "Was siehst du in deiner Freundin?"

Ron zuckte nur mit den Schultern, bevor er antwortete: "Ich weiß es nicht. Sie ist ein leichter Fang vielleicht?"

Harvey nickte, bevor er seinen Bruder ansah. Er knurrte, bevor er sagte: "Ich muss ihn in der zweiten Aufgabe schlagen"

Ron nickte und antwortete: "Ich weiß. Gab Dumbledore dir schon die Lösung für die Aufgabe?"

Harvey seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um, bevor er sagte: "Habe ich dir nicht gesagt,dass Dumbledore nicht will, dass jemand weiß, dass er mir hilft! Sei still deswegen. Obwohl er mir schon die Lösung für mein Problem verriet."

Ron nickte zustimmend, bevor er Richtung Burg lief und rief: "Ich werde im Gemeinschaftsraum sein, wenn du mich brauchst Harvey."

Harvey nickte, bevor er sich umdrehte. Er sah zum Himmel bevor er flüsterte: "Ich werde dich schlagen Bruder. Auch wenn es das letzte sein wird, was ich tue."

 **\- Weihnachtsball -**

Harry zog seine Festrobe an, als er im Nebenraum auf seine beiden Begleiterinnen wartete. Er war hier schon seid 1 Stunde, während die Champions und Schüler gerade erst ankamen.

Natürlich, hatte sein Hauslehrer, jeden Slytherin angewiesen pünktlich zu sein, und ihnen das Tanzen beigebracht. Niemand würde das Haus Slytherin schaden zufügen, während Harry am Leben war.

Harry sah auf, als er sah, wie Krum in Begleitung einer Bulgarischen Dame eintrat. Der besagte Quidditch Star sah Harry, bevor er einen kleinen Bogen des Respekt´s vollführte, bevor er sein Gespräch mit seiner Begleiterin fortführte.

Einige Minuten später, kam sein Bruder.

Harvey Potter sah sich im Raum um, er lächelte als er Viktor ansah, während sich sein Blick verfinsterte, als er seinen Bruder sah. Viktor, selbst, blickte finster zu den jüngeren Potter, bevor er erneut ein Gespräch mit seiner Begleiterin führte.

"Wie war dein Tag, Uchiha? Warst du zu beschäftigt mit Kämpfen, das du allein hier bist?" Verhöhnte Harvey ihn, als er seine Begleitung Ginevra Molly Weasley näher an sich heran zog.

Harry hob eine Augenbraue und erwiderte: "Ich sehe, Ginevra ist deine Begleitung. Wie viel hast du ihr bezahlt, damit sie dich begleitet? Oder hast du ihr nur ein neues Kleid gekauft, und sie hat die Beine für dich breit gemacht?"

Viktor grinste, während seine Begleiterin anfing zu husten, bevor sie ihre Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Harvey kochte vor Wut, während Ginevra rot wie eine Tomate war.

Harvey war im Begriff, etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber durch die Ankunft Professor McGonagall´s unterbrochen: "Alle Champions stellen sich nun draußen vor der Halle auf."

Sie sah sich um, bevor sie sah das Harry keine Begleitung hatte, und der Champion von Beauxbatons fehlte. Sie sah Harry fragend an, bevor sie fragte: "Wo ist ihre Partnerin und Miss Delacour?"

Harry sah sie an, bevor er antwortete: "Sie werden in Kürze hier sein."

Minerva nickte mit dem Kopf, bevor sie auf die Tür deutete und verkündete: "Dennoch warten bereits die Schüler im inneren, so dass sie alle allein hier draußen warten werden. Wir können dort auf sie warten."

Jeder schlurfte in Richtung Eingang. Harvey ging als erstes mit seiner Begleitung. Viktor wurde langsamer je näher der Tür kam, bevor er seinen Meister vor lies. Harry sah es und lächelte freundlich in Richtung des Bulgaren, bevor er hinaus ging.

Als Harry wollte sich gerade in der Vorhalle umsehen, als er hörte wie die Weaslette tief einatmete, er drehte sich um und sah seine beiden Freundinnen, die gerade die Schule betraten.

Fleur und Gabrielle waren umwerfend Atemberaubend. Beide trugen taubenblauen Kleid mit hochgesteckten Haaren. Gabrielle trug eine weiße Perlenkette, während Fleur eine silberne Blume um den Hals trug. Beide sahen die Reaktion von Harry

Harry, wiederum lächelte und war stolz auf seine beiden Freundinnen. Anstatt ihnen zu sagen wie Schön die beiden aussahen, ging er auf sie zu und küsste beide Leidenschaftlich.

Nach dem Kuss, sah er sie beide an und flüstert leise: _"Ihr beide seht wunderschön aus."_

Beide Mädchen sahen so aus, als würden sie vor Glück beinahe Weinen. Harry lächelte einmal, bevor er ihre Hände nahm und sich in der Reihe der Champions einreihte.

Die Türen begannen sich zu öffnen und aus dem Inneren, konnte man die Vorfreude auf die Eröffnung des Weihnachtsballs hören.

"Wir begrüßen sie alle recht Herzlich zum Weihnachtsball! Lasst und alle applaudieren für die Champions und ihre Begleiter!" erklang eine Stimme erklang in der Großen Halle die zu einen Ballsaal umfunktioniert wurde.

"Zuerst, Harvey Potter mit der wunderschönen Ginevra Weasley!" erklang die Stimme wieder, während Harvey mit erzwungen Applaus begrüßt wurde.

"Als nächstes, Viktor Krum mit der charmanten Aleksandra Bachev!"

Viktor ging in Arm in Arm mit seiner Frau, wie er links und rechts lächelte. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte, so blieb er in der Nähe des Ende der Linie von Schülern stehen, statt zum Lehrertisch zu gehen.

"Und zu guter Letzt, Harry Uchiha-Black mit seinen beiden Begleiterinnen Fleur und Gabrielle Delacour!"

Harry schritt mit Gabrielle auf seiner linken, und Fleur zu seiner Rechten in die Halle. Niemand war überrascht, das Harry mit zwei Begleiterinnen in die Halle schritt. Bevor Harry weiter gehen konnte, war er Schockiert, seine Mortem bildeten eine Gasse zur Tanzfläche.

Jeder Mortem trug einen Smaragdgrünen Umhang mit den Sharingan auf den Rücken. Jeder Mortem, zückte sein Schwert und knallte die Stiefel zusammen.

Harry, sah die Hingabe seiner Mortem zu ihm und ihrer Sache, strahlte sie an, bevor er zum Lehrertisch ging.

Als Harry setzte sich, steckte jeder seiner Mortem sein Schwert weg und setzte sich dann ebenfalls hin. Sie hatten ihren Meister geehrt und sie waren Stolz darauf

Nachdem jeder saß, zeigte Dumbledore allen, wie sie ihr Gericht bestellen konnten. Das Abendessen war ereignislos, mit der Ausnahme von Percy der versuchte, Harry´s Unterstützung für das Ministerium zu gewinnen. Dann war es Zeit zu tanzen.

 **\- Tanzfläche -**

Harry verbeugte sich leicht in Richtung Fleur und Gabrielle, bevor er sich in den Daumen biss und das Blut auf seiner Handfläche verteilte. Jeder war neugierig zu sehen, wie Harry mit zwei Damen gleichzeitig Tanzen würde.

Harry, der sah wie die Erwachsenen und Schüler erwartungsvoll warteten, wie er das bewerkstelligen würde, machte einige Handzeichen und flüsterte leise "Blut Technik: Klonen!"

Ein weiterer Harry erschien, packte Fleur und führte sie zur Tanzfläche. Der wahre Harry nahm Gabrielle an die Hand und führte sie auf die Tanzfläche mit den anderen Champions.

Nach einer Stunde des Walzer Tanzens, zerstreute Harry seinen Klon, und ging mit seinen Damen in die Gärten.

 **\- Garten -**

Harry brachte seine beiden Damen zum Schwarzen See, der inzwischen wieder eingefroren war. Gabrielle lehnte sich von vorne gegen ihn, während Fleur zu seiner Rechten war.

Er streichelte Gabrielle´s Haare, bevor er leise flüsterte: _"Es tut mir leid mein Engel und meine Blume, ich kenne mich ihn Gesellschaftlichen Ereignissen nicht so aus. Es war und wird nie einer meiner Lieblings-Dinge sein."_

Fleur lächelte ihren Freund an, bevor sie in einem weichen Ton antwortete, _"Wir wissen, es bringt wieder nur schlechte Erinnerungen. Mache dir keine Sorgen Harry, uns erging es da nicht besser, wenn uns die Leute voller Lust anstarrten auf solchen Ereignissen_."

Gabrielle nickte zustimmend, als sie an einige der Blicke dachte, die man ihr und ihrer Schwester zu warf. Es war keine angenehme Erinnerung.

Harry zog die beiden Mädchen näher, als er sich mehr auf seinen Platz entspannte. Er schaute sich um und sah, dass der Schnee erneut begann, leicht zu fallen.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, war er zufrieden.

 **\- Albus Dumbledore -**

Albus war neugierig.

Obendrein war er eifersüchtig. Wie könnte ein Kind, nicht einmal Zwanzig Jahre alt, ihn in der Zauberei übertreffen!

Rückblickend konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass der ältere Potter in der Lage wäre, den Zweig der Illusionsmagie zu benutzen, und doch konnte er es. Er war wieder einmal überrascht, als der Junge einen Doppelgänger beschwor! Eine weitere Unterzweig der Illusionsmagie, in der Albus Dumbledore sich vertiefte, aber nie meistern konnte.

Er musste die Geheimnisse des Uchiha Erben knacken. Für das größere Wohl.


	10. Die Zweite Aufgabe

**Kapitel 10: Die zweite Aufgabe**

Harry sah durch den Raum, bevor seine Augenauf einen Jungen ruhten, etwas jünger als er selbst.

Der besagte Junge verbeugte sich zittrig unter den Blicken seines Anführers. Harry, machte mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit Angst, stand auf und zog den Jungen aus seiner Position.

"Hast du etwas zu sagen, Adrian?" Fragte Harry, als er versuchte, den jungen Pucey Erben gerade hinzustellen.

Adrian Pucey, Erbe der Pucey Güter, schaute ehrfurchtsvoll zu seinen Anführer, bevor er sagte: "Sie haben Lady Gabrielle als Geisel genommen, während die Geisel von Lady Fleur ihre eigene Mutter sein wird."

"Großartig." Harry seufzte, als er versuchte, sein Temperament vor seinem Mortem zu kontrollieren. "Wer sind die anderen Geiseln abgesehen von mir und Fleur´s ?"

Jeder Mortem war anwesend, Eltern wie auch die Kinder, als hinter ihm eine Stimme erklang: "Viktor Krum´s Geisel wird seiner Freunde, die jeden Durmstrang Schüler hier bekannt sein dürfte. Während Harvey Potter´s Geisel seine Freundin, Ginevra sein wird. "

Harry nickte zu den Sprecher, Severus Snape, bevor er sich wieder auf die Couch im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum setzte. Er war bereits bekannt, dass Gabrielle seine Geisel sein würde, aber war sehr zweifelhaft, wer die Geisel für seine Fleur wäre.

"Drei Veela in Meermenschen Territorium. Wie idiotisch von Dumbledore, damit einverstanden zu sein, selbst wenn er den anhalten Konflikt zwischen den beiden Arten kennt." bemerkte Harry, als er versuchte, einen Plan für die morgige Aufgabe zu entwerfen.

"Mylord." Eine Frau stand auf, von ihrer Position, als sie vor ihn kniete. "Ich konnte einige meiner Leute stationieren, damit sie Patrouillieren, sie sind im Bereitschaft, falls morgen etwas passieren sollte."

Harry lächelte. Amelia Bones war eine große Bereicherung in seinen Reihen. Ihre Macht und ihren Einfluss innerhalb des Ministeriums war von unschätzbarem Wert, und er war froh, dass sie seine Ansicht darüber, wie rückständig die Zauberwelt war, ebenfalls teilte.

"Kein Grund die Auroren und Eingriffstruppen in solch eine Kleinigkeit zu involvieren." Antwortete Harry, als er mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr. "Ich bin sicher, ich kann auf drei Veela gegen eine Armee von Meermenschen verteidigen."

Amelia stand auf, bevor sie ihren Anführer erneut ansprach. "Aber mein Herr, die Meermenschen sind sehr bösartige Kreaturen und sie befinden sich dort in ihrem Gebiet. Glauben sie nicht, das es klüger wäre, einige Einheiten, bereit zu halten?"

Jeder Mortem war beunruhigt, als sie sahen, wie einer von ihnen, sich mit ihren Anführer stritt. Als sie unter Lord Voldemort, dienten, war die Antwort auf einen Widerspruch der Cruciatus. Aber hier war eine Lady aus dem Haus Bones, und legte sich mit einen der Stärksten Zauberer der Welt an.

Harry grinste, bevor Sie Amelia sich setzte, "Untergräbst du hier meine Autorität, Amelia?«

"Nicht eure Autorität, Mylord." erwiderte Amelia unerschrocken, "Ich machte nur einen Vorschlag, der ihnen helfen soll, falls notwendig."

Harry lachte, als er aufstand. Jeder zuckte beim Anblick ihres Herrn zusammen, als er seinen Zauberstab zog. Jeder dachte, dass Amelia sicher für ihren Ausbruch von eben schwer bestraft werden würde.

Amelia, selbst, wurde von ihren Ängsten verschlungen, als ihr Herr sich ihr näherte. Sie hatte außer der Reihe gesprochen, das wusste sie, aber es war auch für die Sicherheit ihres Herrn. Sie würde jede Strafe akzeptieren, wenn dafür ihr Herr geschützt wäre.

Harry selbst, schwang seinen Zauberstab in der Luft, bevor er einen Spiegel beschwor und ihn Amelia reichte. Er setzte sich wieder, bevor er auf jeden einzelnen im Raum deutete und sprach: "Fürchtet euch nicht, außer der Reihe zu sprechen, wenn ihr bei mir seit, Mortem. Amelia Bones hat zuerst an ihren Herrn gedacht, bevor sie an etwas anderes dachte, und ich muss sagen sie hatte Recht."

Harry hielt inne, als er in all die geschockten Gesichter der ehemaligen Todesser sah: "Dies ist eine neue Ära für alle Hexen und Zauberer. Habt keine Angst, etwas vorschlagen, und dafür zu kämpfen. Ich bin nicht Lord Voldemort, der diejenigen bestraft, die die Wahrheit aussprechen. Widersprecht mir ruhig, wenn ihr euch sicher seit, das ihr dahinter steht."

Harry deutete auf den Spiegel, bevor er aus dem hinteren Teil der Gruppe eine Stimme vernahm, "Wofür ist der Spiegel, Mylord?"

"Ich wollte gerade dazu kommen, junger Malfoy." Antwortete Harry lächelnd, bevor er fortfuhr: "Den Spiegel den ich hier Amelia gab, erlaubt ihr direkten Kontakt mit mir. Es ist im Grunde ein Zwei-Wege-Spiegel und alles, was sie tun muss, ist "MORTEM" zu sagen und schon wird sie in der Lage sein, mit mir zu sprechen."

Jeder gratulierte Amelia dafür, die erste zu sein, die Ehre zu haben, solch engen Kontakt mit ihren Meister zu haben. Es war einfach wie im inneren Kreis von Lord Voldemort, nur ohne Mord und Vergewaltigungen. Jeder wollte einen und als er die entschlossenen Ausdruck auf ihren Gesichtern sah, wusste Harry bereits, das ein Wettbewerb um seine Gunst gestartet wurde.

"Nun, gibt es noch etwas zu berichten?" Fragte Harry.

"Mein Herr." Ein Mann kam nach vorne, als er keuchend auf die Knie sank.

Der Mann war Lucius Malfoy. Ein bekannter Unterstützer von Lord Voldemort und eine der Personen, die für ihn spionierten. Er hatte ihn und Snape zu Voldemort´s so genannten „Sitzungen" geschickt, um Informationen zu sammeln. Es war ein hartes Stück Arbeit, und beide würden für ihre pflichtbewusste Arbeit belohnt werden.

"Lucius. Steh auf und berichte." befahl Harry einem seiner vertrauten Mortem "Wir müssen dies so bald wie möglich wissen, damit wir alles, was dieser Bastard plant, durchkreuzen können."

Lucius stand auf und versuchte, seinen Atem zu beruhigen, bevor er in einen weitaus ruhigeren Ton berichtete: "Mein Herr, Tom Riddle wird versuchen sie am Ende des Turniers zu fangen und zu entführen. Er hat Spione im inneren der Schule, die auf seine Befehle warten."

Harry lief für eine Minute oder so umher, während seine Mortem miteinander sprachen, dann drehte er sich um, und hielt eine Ansprache wie einst Dumbledore, als er das Volk in die Schlacht gegen Grindelwald führte.

"Mortem, fürchtet euch nicht, wegen dem Spion." Harry, als er beobachtete, wie seine Mortem vor Erleichterung seufzten und ihre Zauberstäbe wieder verstauten.

Er lächelte stolz auf die schnelle Reaktionen seiner Mortem "Dennoch seit auf der Hut und stellt alle sicher, das Gespräche über unsere Versammlungen auf ein Minimum gehalten werden, es gibt überall unerwünschte Lauscher."

Jeder stand auf und verneigte sich, bevor sie über den Kamin im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verschwanden, der _„illegal"_ von Amelia Bones an das Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen wurde. Es war einer der Vorteile, Verbindungen in die höheren Positionen des Ministeriums zu haben, und er war Lucius dankbar, alles vorbereitet zu haben.

Harry lächelte, als der letzte Erwachsene den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ und wandte sich der jüngeren Generation zu. Er wusste, dass diese Menschen noch beigebracht werden musste, zu Kämpfen, damit sie den Krieg überleben konnten.

"Draco komm bitte her." befahl Harry.

Draco kam nach vorn und kniete vor seinen Herrn, als er sprach: "Euer Wille geschehe, Mylord."

Harry deutete Draco an, das er aufstehen sollte; "Du wirst jede Nacht die Schüler hier versammeln und sie nach Jahrgängen einteilen."

Draco sah Neugierig aus, bevor er fragte: "Warum, Mylord?"

"Ich habe mit den Siebtklässlern gesprochen, und sie bringen allen Jahrgängen die Grundlagen der Zauberei bei. Severus hat sich bereit erklärt, sie gegebenenfalls zu unterstützen." Antwortete Harry lässig. "Während wir hier sprechen, hat Durmstrang damit bereits begonnen."

Draco verbeugte sich noch einmal tief, bevor er antwortete: "Es soll geschehen, Mylord."

"Gut!" Sagte Harry, als er aufstand. "Jetzt geht schlafen, meine Mortem. Ich will niemanden von euch morgen bei der Zweiten Aufgabe vermissen!"

Jeder Slytherin im Raum verbeugte sich tief und zog sich in sein jeweiliges Zimmer zurück. Sie wussten, dass ihr Herr etwas für morgen geplant hatte. Es war entweder erschreckend oder grandios. Oder vielleicht beides genau wie die erste Aufgabe. Egal, was es wäre, es würde unterhaltsam werden, und aufgrund dessen waren sie aufgeregt. 

**\- Schwarzer See -**

Harvey war stolz als er die Banner sah, die die Gryffindor´s hochhielten, während sie auf einer Tribüne mitten im Schwarzen See standen.

Er war glücklich.

Dieser Moment dauerte nur eine Minute, als er die Tribünen der anderen Häuser sah. Es schien so, als würde fast die gesamte Schule, seinen Bruder unterstützen! Seinen Ausgestoßenen Bruder!

"Mach dir darum keine Gedanken, Harvey." Sagte Hermine, als sie ihn zusammen mit Ron Weasley begleitete. "Konzentriere dich einfach darauf, Ginny im See zu finden."

"Ich weiß das!" Knurrte Harvey als er sich an seinen beiden Freunden vorbei drängte.

Er war wütend, als bekannt wurde, das Ginny seine Geisel wäre. Er konnte sagen, dass er Ginny liebte. Und jetzt wo ihr Leben auf dem Spiel stand, konnte er es sich nicht leisten, sie zu verlieren.

"Bist du bereit, noch einmal durch den WAHREN Hogwarts-Champion geschlagen zu werden?" fragte eine Stimme hinter ihn, als er sich auszog.

Harvey blickte zurück und sah, dass Draco Malfoy und seine übliche Bande hinter ihn standen und grinsten. Er reagierte pflichtgemäß, wie ein wahrer Gryffindor.

"Verschwinde verdammt noch einmal von hier, Malfoy!" sprach Harvey wütend, als er seine Badehose neu ausrichtete. "Dieser Platz ist nur für Champions!"

Bevor Draco jedoch antworten konnte, erschien Dumbledore hinter der Gruppe und lächelte sie an und sagte: "Mister Potter hat recht, Mister Malfoy. Dieser Bereich ist nur für die Champions."

Er bewegte seine Hände in Richtung einer der Türme, wo die Slytherins warteten "Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass Ihre Mitbewohner sie vermissen, und sie wollen doch nicht die Aufgabe ihres Champions verpassen?"

"Ja, Direktor." antwortete Draco, als er versuchte, ein Grinsen zu verbergen. Er hatte versucht den Gegner seines Lords zu demoralisieren, aber rechnete nicht damit, das Dumbledore bereits unbewusst die Arbeit übernahm.

Was für ein erbärmlicher Anblick.

Nachdem Draco und seine Bande sich umdrehten und zu ihrer Tribüne gingen, ließ Dumbledore einen Seufzer aus, bevor er seinen Lehrling fragte:, "Hast du das Dianthuskraut?"

Harvey nickte, während er er ein Fläschchen aus seiner Robe holte, die auf dem Boden lag.

"Vergiss nicht, das Kraut wirkt nur eine Stunde." erinnerte Dumbledore seinen hitzigen Lehrling.

Er kannte bereits Harvey´s Temperament. Es war eine Quelle des Problems gewesen, als er begann ihm zu trainieren und war es immer noch. Wenn er auch in letzter Zeit, seine Ausbildung ernster nahm. Vielleicht war es der Wettbewerb selbst oder vielleicht, weil sein Bruder aus seinen Schatten heraus trat. Was auch immer der Grund war, er war glücklich darum.

"Professor, wird Ginny unverletzt sein?" Fragte Harvey ein wenig besorgt.

Dumbledore wusste von Harveys Beziehung zu Ginny, und aufgrund dessen, beschloss er, das sie seine Geisel sein sollte. Er wusste, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre, würde Harvey die Aufgabe halbherzig angehen. Ginevra löste tatsächlich etwas in Harvey aus, dass ihn ihn den willen weckte, mehr zu tun.

"Sie wird in Ordnung sein, wenn du sie zu rettest." antwortete Dumbledore kryptisch.

Harvey nickte, als Bagman auch schon seinen Namen rief. Er stand auf, und ging zu den anderen Champions, während sein Körper aufgrund der Kälte zitterte.

"Show Time." murmelte Harvey, bevor er den Inhalt des Fläschchens in die Hand nahm. 

**\- Schwarzer See -**

Harry lächelte, als er sah, wie sein Bruder ein Fläschchen leerte. Er wusste bereits von Harveys Dianthuskraut, da Goyle es in der großen Halle hörte.

Er sah zu seiner linken und sah Krum seinen Kopf in einen Hai-Kopf verwandeln und ins Wasser springen. Zu seiner Rechten war Fleur die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah, als würde sie auf etwas warten.

 _»_ _Und? Was sollen wir tun?"_ Fragte Fleur neugierig wenn auch lächelnd.

Harry spottete vor der Frage: "

 _Was meinst du damit wir?"_

Fleur lachte, bevor sie Harry leicht auf die Schulter schlug: "

 _W_ _ir sind hier, um meine Schwester, deine Freundin, und meine Mutter zu retten! Ich halte mich an deinen Plan, da ich weiß, das er der beste sein wird."_

Harry lachte, bevor er Fleur hoch hob, und sie wie eine Braut hielt, was ihn viele Pfiffe vom Publikum einbrachte.

 _"Pass auf und lerne von einen Meister."_ Sagte Harry lächelnd, bevor er begann auf dem Wasser zu laufen.

Jeder war verblüfft. Begeistert sogar als Harry begann, auf dem Wasser wie ein moderner Jesus zu gehen! In der Tat wurden murmelten einige Muggelgeborene Schüler von der Rückkehr des Erlösers.

"WAS IST DAS? HARRY POTTER TRÄGT FLEUR DELACOUR UND GEHT AUF DEM WASSER! DIES IST ERSTAUNLICHE MEINE DAMEN UND HERREN! NIEMAND IN DER GESCHICHTE DER ZAUBEREI GING JEMALS ÜBER DEM WASSER! WIRKLICH EINE ERSTAUNLICHES STÜCK MAGIE, DIE WIR LERNEN MÜSSEN!" Rief ein sehr aufgeregter Ludo Bagman, als er das Kunststück kommentierte.

Fleur war selbst überrascht, als Harry begann, auf dem Wasser gehen. Wer im Namen Merlin´s ging in der Geschichte der Zauberei schon über das Wasser? Nun, das war Harry dachte sie. Nichts ist unmöglich mit ihm.

 _"Du hast noch nichts gesehen."_ sagte Harry, als er in der Mitte des Schwarzen See´s stoppte.

Er ließ Fleur auf dem Wasser stehen, hielt sie aber fest, um ständig Chakra in ihren Körper zu leiten, damit sie über den Wasser blieb. Dann begann er mit der anderen Hand Zeichen zu formen, bevor er rief: "Beschwörungs Technik!"

Plötzlich erschien eine riesige Kröte in der Mitte des Sees. Jeden fiel der Kiefer herunter, als die Kröte anfing zu sprechen! Sprechen!

"Harry-Chan! Warum hast du mich hier in der Mitte des Sees beschworen!" fragte die Kröte, die die Größe eines LKW´s hatte.

"Entspann dich Tatsu-kun. Ich brauche dich, um die beiden Veela Frauen knapp unter uns zu finden und sie zu mir zu bringen." Antwortete Harry, während er sich verlegen am Hinterkopf kratzte.

"Veela? Hab schon eine ganze Weile keine mehr gesehen!" antwortete Gamatatsu grinsend, "ich werde sie für dich holen, Chef!"

"Dank Tatsu-kun!" Antwortete eine sehr glückliche Harry.

Als Gamatatsu abtauchte, wandte sich Harry lächelnd an Fleur. Er konnte nicht anders, aufgrund des Blickes auf Fleur´s Gesicht. Er war unbezahlbar! Fleur, konnte nicht mehr warten und fragte:

 _"Du kannst Kröten beschwören?"_

Harry grinste, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Ja, ich unterschrieb einen Vertrag, und bin seitdem in der Lage sie zu beschwören."_

 _"Und wo hast du diesen Vertrag her?_ " fragte Fleur, während sie einen Blick in Richtung Tribünen warf, wo fast alle Ehrfürchtig erstarrt waren.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Es war in meinen Familien-Verlies."_

Fleur nickte. Alles war einfach, wenn es von Harry kommt. Es gab keine Verdrehung der Worte, nur die reine und harte Wahrheit. Sie blickte kurz nach unten und sah ein schwaches blaues Leuchten und fragte: "

 _Was ist das an unseren Füßen?"_

 _"Das ist mein konzentriertes Chakra, aufgrund dessen, wir hier stehen können."_ Harry antwortete, bevor er rief: _"Mach dich bereit! Tatsu wird gleich herausspringen!"_

Harry zog Fleur nah an sich heran, als er in die Luft sprang. Als sie in der Luft waren, sah Fleur die riesige Kröte aus dem Wasser springen, mit ihrer Mutter und Schwester auf dem Rücken. Was sie danach sah, schockierte sie. Meermenschen sprangen aus dem Wasser und versuchten die gewaltige Kröte aufzuspießen!

Fleur reagierte schnell und ihr Veela Charme, verzauberte kurzzeitig die Meermenschen.

Harry, selbst machte ein Handzeichen, bevor er rief:

 _"_ Feuer-Stil: Große Feuerkugel"

Harry entließ einen Strahl blaues Feuer aus seinen Mund, das die Meermenschen verbrannte. Fleur sah ihre Chance und sagte scherzhaft:

 _"Wenn das Feuer war, welches ich denke, das es das ist, dann möchte ich dich nicht mehr küssen!"_

Harry grinste, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Deine Schwester wird sich freuen, das zu hören._ "

Fleur schlug seinen Arm, bevor er auf den Kopf der Kröte landete. Harry ließ Fleur los und lief zu den beiden Personen auf dem Rücken der Kröte. Nachdem er sah, dass die beiden Frauen in gutem Zustand waren, sprach Harry in einem Befehlston: "Was ist dort passiert, Tatsu?"

Gamatatsu zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er antwortete: "Ich ging dorthin, wo die beiden Frauen waren, und schnitt sie los. Die Meermenschen waren wütend, dass ihre Veela Geiseln geraubt wurden und warfen ihre Speere mich an wie jener Krieger, die mich und Naruto einst bekämpften."

Harry nickte anerkennend. Er war froh, dass Tatsu nicht derjenige war, der den Kampf begonnen hatte oder er wäre in Schwierigkeiten wegen der Ermordung der Meermenschen. Er seufzte erleichtert und sagte: "Bring uns zu den Tribünen, Tatsu. Dann kannst du gehen."

"YOSH! Lass uns gehen!" Tatsu sprang und schnappte sich alle mit der Zunge, bevor er sie auf der Tribüne absetzte und mit einen Knall verschwand.

Madame Pomfrey war schnell mit ihrem Job fertig und hatte bereits beide Delacour´s in ihr medizinischen Zelt gebracht. Fleur war bei Harry, als die beiden Direktoren und die Schulleiterin näherte sich ihnen näherte.

"War es wirklich notwendig diese Meermenschen zu töten, Harry?" Fragte Dumbledore in seinem üblichen großväterlichen Ton

"Ich bin sicher, dass es unvermeidlich war, Albus!" sagte Karkaroff, als er Harry zu nickte.

"Ich stimme mit Schulleiter Karkaroff überein, Albus!" fuhr Madame Maxime, als sie sich ihn ihrer vollen Größe aufrichtete. "Ich hatte sie davor gewarnt, zwei Veela in den See zu platzieren!"

Dumbledore nickte traurig, bevor er in Gedanken versank. Er hatte nichts zu sagen zu diesem Thema. Er wusste bereits, von dem Konflikt der beiden Rassen, aber Regeln waren Regeln. Harry tötete sie in Selbstverteidigung.

"Nun können sie uns erklären, wie sie die Sprechende Kröte und das blaue Feuer beschworen?" versuchte Dumbledore erneut etwas zu erfahren.

Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er war eifersüchtig. Eifersüchtig auf die Tatsache, dass dieser Uchiha Erbe, vielleicht besser war als er. Vielleicht war er es schon! Beschwörung ohne Runen waren eine unmögliche Aufgabe, bis jetzt, und er wollte unbedingt wissen, wie man mit seinem Mund Flammen ausspuckte!

"Denken sie nicht, das ich ihnen Familiengeheimnisse verrate, Direktor." Antwortete Harry kühl, während Fleur den Schulleiter anstarrte, der erneut versuchte, Geheimnisse der Uchiha zu erfahren.

"Madame Maxime, können mein Freund und ich auf weiteres im Zelt bleiben?" fragte Fleur ihre Schulleiterin.

Maxime sah den flehenden Blick ihrer Schülerin und nickte 

**\- Nach Dreißig Minuten -**

"WAS FÜR EIN BESONDERER TAG! KOMMEN WIR ZUR VERTEILUNG DER PUNKTE! AUF DEM DRITTEN PLATZ STEHT MISTER KRUM, WELCHER SICH TEILWEISE IN EINEN HAI VERWANDELTE, ER ERHÄLT 38 PUNKTE! AUF DEM ZWEITEN PLATZ IST MISTER POTTER, DER DIANTHUSKRAUT NUTZTE! ER ERHÄLT 40 PUNKTE VON DEN RICHTERN! UND AUF DEM ERSTEN PLATZ SIND GEMEINSAM HARRY UCHIHA-BLACK UND FLEUR DELACOUR, FÜR IHRE AUßERGEWÖHNLICHE DARBIETUNG DER MAGIE UND DES VEELA CHARME´S VERGEBEN WIR 45 PUNKTE AN BEIDE "! schrie Bagman, als alle auf den Tribünen den Namen ihres wahren Champions riefen.

Harry lächelte seinen Mitbewohner / Mortem an und küsste Fleur, bevor sie in das Medizin Zelt gingen. Er musste noch so einiges mit Dumbledore bereden, aber die Sicherheit der Familie seiner Freundinnen stand an erster Stelle.

Fleur sah dies und hielt Harry´s Hand und ging mit ihm. Sie wusste, dass er im inneren vor Wut kochte, nachdem was passiert ist, aber er schätzte ihre Familie mehr.

Fleur küsste Harry auf die Wange, bevor sie flüsterte

 _"Ich liebe dich."_

Harry lächelte, bevor er antwortete:

 _"Ich liebe dich auch."_

 **\- Harvey -**

Harvey küsste Ginny auf die Stirn, als sie sich neben ihn setzte. Sie war verzweifelt, aber schien gesund zu sein, solange sie nicht Krank wurde von dem Kalten Wetter.

Er sah auf die Silhouette seines Bruders und spottete. Er hatte es wieder getan!

Er war müde davon, dass sein Bruder all die Aufmerksamkeit bekam! Jetzt war die Zeit, zu handeln und seinen Bruder ein oder zwei Lektionen zu verpassen.

 **\- Unbekannter Ort -**

"Ist es Zeit, Meister?" fragte ein glatzköpfiger Mann, als er vor einem alten Stuhl kniete.

Das Wesen das auf dem Stuhl saß, zischte mit heiserer Stimme: »Ja, es ist. Zeit, um unseren Plan in die Tat um zu setzen."

Der kahlköpfige Mann lächelte bevor er aufstand und ging.

Dies war der Anfang vom Ende.


	11. Konflikte

**Kapitel 11: Konflikte**

Es war zwei Monate nach der zweiten Aufgabe und alles war gut und friedlich an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei.

 **\- Schwarzer See -**

Harry sprang hoch, bevor er Handzeichen vollführte und flüsterte, "Feuer Stil: Feuerdrache"

Sofort kam ein Feuerstrom aus Harry´s Mund der die Form eines Drachen annahm, und sich auf die beiden schönen Frauen vor sich stürzte.

Fleur sah dies und fing an, Magie auf ihre Beine zu wirken bevor sie aus dem Weg sprang. Sie sah zu ihrer Schwester, die offensichtlich das gleiche getan hatte. Sie sah ihre Schwester grinsen und lächelte vor sich hin.

Es war nur einen Monat nach der zweiten Aufgabe, als Harry schließlich beschloss, seine beiden Freundinnen zu trainieren. Er wusste, um die Gefahren in diesen Tagen, die seine Freundinnen und seine Mortem umgaben, Harry wollte nur sicher gehen, dass sich seine Freundinnen verteidigen konnten.

Gabrielle machte ein paar Handzeichen, bevor sie rief: "Feuer Stil: Feuer Kanone"

Sie formte dann Feuer auf ihren Händen, bevor sie das Feuer auf Harry los lies.

Harry sah die Bewegung und weichte schnell aus, Schweiß rann währenddessen von seiner Stirn.

"Ich hätte ihr diese Handzeichen nicht zeigen sollen." Flüsterte er vor sich hin.

 _"Es waren sehr gefährliche Handzeichen , Gabrielle!"_

Gabrielle grinste, bevor sie antwortete: _"Vielleicht solltest du dich mehr auf den Kampf konzentrieren, anstatt sich darauf zu Konzentrieren wie Stark ich geworden bin!"_

Harry fluchte als er einen gewaltigen brennenden Felsbrocken auswich, und sah sich sofort nach seiner anderen Freundin um.

Fleur bewegte gerade ihre Hand nach vorn, bevor sie schrie "Feuer Stil: Meteor-Regen!"

Harrys Schweiß floss weiterhin von seiner Stirn, als er weiter Handzeichen vollführte, bevor er flüsterte, "Erde Stil: Schildkrötenpanzer".

Harry schlug mit beiden Händen auf den Boden, die Erde und Felsen begannen sich zusammen zu fügen und einen Schildkrötenpanzer um ihn herum zu bilden.

Er hörte in seiner schützenden Hülle wie der große Felsbrocken, den Fleur einige Sekunden zuvor auf ihn warf, zersplitterte und versuchte seinen Panzer zu zerstören.

Fleur grinste wieder, wie sie Magie in ihrer Hand sammelte, bevor sie in Richtung ihrer Schwester nickte. Sie sammelte all ihre Magie in ihrer Hand, bevor sie zu ihrer Schwester lief, die das gleiche tat.

Bevor die Schale jedoch erreichten, schlugen Fleur und Gabrielle die Hände ineinander, wodurch ein sehr großer Feuerball erschien. Hoch über ihren Köpfen haltend, schmetterten sie den Feuerball auf Harry´s schützende Hülle und riefen: "Feuer Stil: Spiralen Feuerball"

Eine laute Explosion, war im nahe gelegenen Verbotenen Wald zu hören, während Vögel und andere Arten von Tieren aus dem Gebiet zu flüchten, aufgrund des Lärms und der Schockwelle, die den Angriff folgte.

Harry seufzte, den seine Kuppel hatte ein Faustgroßes Loch. Obwohl sie in der Lage waren, durch seine Verteidigung zu kommen, waren sie nicht stark genug, um tatsächlich weiteren Schaden anzurichten, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

 _"Harry! Du solltest uns ernster nehmen beim nächsten Mal!"_ rief Fleur, wie sie und ihre Schwester sich an den Baum lehnten, der am nächsten zum Schwarzen See stand.

Harry ließ seine Verteidigung verschwinden, und begann in Richtung seiner Damen zu gehen, bevor er sich hinsetzte und seinen Kopf auf Gabrielles Schoß legte.

Er hatte schon immer diese Zeit der Ruhe genossen und tatsächlich gähnte er und begann einzuschlafen, bevor er fluchte, als er eine Stimme nach ihm rufen hörte: "Harry! Der Schulleiter hat uns gebeten, dich in sein Büro zu bringen!"

Er blickte auf und sah Draco, Crabbe und Goyle mit einer großen Gruppe Slytherins auf ihn zu kommen. Er winkte ihnen zu, um sie davon abzuhalten sich zu verbeugen, bevor er fragte: "Was will er dieses Mal?"

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, bevor er antwortete, "Pansy sagt, dass er, alles über deine Beschwörung wissen will."

Harry seufzte bevor er aufstand, wurde aber wieder von seiner jüngeren Freundin zurück gezogen, _"Willst du nicht bei uns bleiben, mein Harry? Lass es die alte Ziege dieses mal allein herausfinden."_

Harry lächelte liebevoll zu seiner Freundin, bevor er antwortete: _"Ich wünschte, ich könnte, mein Engel. Wir sind immer noch unter seinem Schutz, so dass wir versuchen müssen, seine Regeln zu folgen."_

Fleur spottete: _"Du kannst ihn besiegen, wenn du es darauf anlegen würdest!"_

"Ich könnte," Harry lachte: _"aber das wäre eine Katastrophe, und ich bin noch nicht bereit, mich dem zu stellen."_

Fleur seufzte und umarmte ihre Schwester, als sie Harry verließ. Sie schaute in Richtung der Slytherin, die begannen sich auf den Ländereien zu zerstreuen.

 **\- Büro des Schulleiters -**

"Sag mal, junger Harry, wie konntest du ein fühlendes Wesen in der Mitte des Schwarzen See´s beschwören?" fragte Dumbledore noch einmal, als er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl setzte.

Es war immer so gewesen, seit er Fähigkeiten zeigte, die Dumbledore Angst machten, hatte er versucht, Harry zu zwingen, ihm zu sagen, wie er dies tat. Es fing an, Harry zu reizen.

"Direktor, bei allem Respekt, das ist ein Familiengeheimnis, und das kann ich nicht jedem verraten!"

Dumbledore lutschte an seinen Zitronenbonbon, bevor er noch einmal fragte: "So dann kannst du es sicher deinem Bruder lehren? Er ist deine Familie, trotz allem."

Harry grinste vor sich hin, bevor er antwortete, "Familie? Welche Familie? Denken Sie an Ihre Intrigen, alter Mann?"

Dumbledore seufzte, als er begann, aufzustehen. Er wusste, dass Harry ihn seine Geheimnisse nicht verraten würde. Harry war schlauer. Manchmal wünschte er sich, das Harry der Junge-der-Lebt wäre. Auf diese Weise, hätte er zumindest den Ansatz einer gewissen Kontrolle über den jungen Mann gehabt.

"Was soll ich tun, Harry? Die Vergangenheit hervor holen, und über jeden Fehler reden, den ich gemacht habe?" entgegnete Dumbledore, als er zum Fenster hinaus blickte.

"Fehler? Ich bin keineswegs ein Fehler, Albus. Ich wurde geboren, der Erbe des Uchiha Familiennamens zu sein. Was ich weiß, und kann, ist ein Ergebnis von dem, was ich glaube und was meine Ziele sind. Sag mir nicht, dass ich einen Fehler von dir bin, denn am Ende, wissen wir beide, dass ich so geworden bin, weil es mein Schicksal ist." Antwortete Harry mit einem kühlen Gesicht. Er würde sich nicht erlauben, vor dem Schulleiter Schwäche zu zeigen.

Albus Dumbledore blickte zurück in Richtung des jungen Mannes und sagte: "Du hast natürlich recht, Harry. Was das Schicksal will ist richtig und kein Mensch in dieser Welt macht einen Fehler. Alles geschieht aus einem Grund."

Dumbledore begann sich dann Harry zu nähern. Er stoppte, als er nahe genug war, um den jungen Mann in die Augen zu sehen: "Aber wir alle wissen, dass Harvey dazu bestimmt ist, Voldemort und seine Todesser zu besiegen. Mit einer vernünftigen Ausbildung, kann und wird er dies erreichen. Also bitte ich dich, nimm ihn unter deine Fittiche. Er muss bereit sein, das Gewicht der magischen Welt Großbritanniens zu schultern im Kampf gegen den Dunklen Lord!"

Harry starrte den Schulleiter in die Augen, bevor er langsam antwortete : "Also, wollen Sie, dass ich meinen ehemaligen Bruder trainiere?"

Dumbledore lächelte ein wenig, bevor er nickte: "Ja, wenn auch nur in Zaubern und Ausweichen. Gerade du solltest wissen, dass deine Leistung gegen Roger Davis phänomenal war. Mit dieser Art von Geschwindigkeit und Zaubermacht, Dein Bru -... Ich meine, wäre dein ehemaliger Bruder in der Lage, Voldemort erfolgreich zu besiegen, und als einer der Führer des Lichts in die Geschichte einzugehen! "

"Und was bekomme ich dafür, Direktor?" fragte Harry, als er sich ernsthaft Gedanken zu diesem Thema machte. Wenn er in der Lage wäre, einen Spion in Albus Lager einzuschleusen,wäre er auch in der Lage, die Pläne des alten Mannes schneller zu durchkreuzen. Natürlich musste er sein Vertrauen erst verdienen.

Der alte Schulleiter kratzte sich am Bart, bevor er langsam antwortete: "Ich glaube, ich kann dir uneingeschränkten Besuch nach Hogsmeade ermöglichen und unbeschränkten Zutritt zur Verbotenen Abteilung? Wäre das gut? Wird das ausreichen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, bevor erwiderte: "Das klingt gut, Albus. Aber ich brauche einen besseren Anreiz. Meine Zeit ist mir wichtig, und wenn ich sie verwende, um ein Kind zu lehren, dann muss das ausreichend ausgeglichen werden."

"Harry! Du hilfst damit dem magischen Großbritannien, wenn nicht der ganzen Welt, wenn du Harvey unterrichtest! Sicherlich wäre die Rettung von Millionen von Menschen, genug für solch einen jungen Menschen wie dich?" Dumbledore antwortete hastig. Er brauchte Harry´s Training für Harvey und er wollte die Chance nicht verpassen.

"Wie wäre es damit, Albus. Ich kann in meiner Freizeit außerhalb des Unterrichts tun und lassen was ich will, und werde dafür deinen goldenen Jungen unterrichten. Dies würde bedeuten, dass ich irgendwohin gehe, und alles tun werde was ich will, außer einen der Schüler zu verletzen oder zu töten. Außerdem bekomme ich eine Suite wie die Professoren. " Antwortete Harry mit einem Grinsen.

Dumbledore dachte darüber nach. Wenn er Harry volle Kontrolle über seine Freizeit gab, hatte er so gut wie nichts zu verlieren. Außerdem hatte er bereits versprochen, keine Studenten zu töten oder zu verletzen, was ein Plus war, da er wusste, dass Harry nicht zögern würde, das zu wiederholen, was er mit Roger Davis tat. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Abgesehen von einer Suite, die leicht arrangiert wurde, war dies eine Chance, die er sich nicht entgehen lassen konnte. Sein Retter des Lichts würde trainiert werden, während Harry nur mehr Freiheiten bekommen würde. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte.

"Ich akzeptiere, Lord Uchiha-Black." Dumbledore nickte, als er einen Brief an den Hogwarts Personalbüro über diese neue Entwicklung schrieb.

Nach der Unterzeichnung des genannten Pergaments, stand Dumbledore auf und kopierte den Brief einige Male, bevor er sie versiegelte und Zauber auf sie sprach, damit sie ihre Empfänger finden konnten. Nachdem all die Briefe verschickt wurden, sah er wie Harry die Bilder der ehemaligen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen intensiv betrachtete.

"Kannst du mir erklären - " begann Harry, wurde aber von einem großen Gong, der im Raum erklang, unterbrochen.

Dumbledore sah sofort zu seinem Gerät, bevor er laut sagte, "Beeil dich Harry! Harvey scheint in Lebensgefahr zu sein!"

Harry warf einen Blick auf den Schulleiter, bevor er antwortete. "Und weißt du, wo er ist? Du musst wissen, ich bin nicht allmächtig und allwissend. Seine Lage ist mir nicht bekannt."

Dumbledore griff schnell nach seinem Gerät, bevor er sagte: "Er ist in der Nähe des Schwarzen See´s. Es scheint, er ist umgeben von -"

"Meine Mort - meinem Mitbewohnern." Harry antwortete wütend auf sich selbst fast Hochrutschen. Bevor er noch etwas sagte, warf er einen wütenden Blick auf das Gerät und knurrte.

"Es scheint, dass er seinen Stab auf meine beiden Freundinnen gerichtet hat." spie Harry, bevor er in Richtung des Schwarzen See´s rannte.

 **\- Schwarzer See -**

Harvey grinste, als er die beiden Delacour Schwestern am See sitzen sah, ohne seinen Bruder. Er hatte nie erfahren warum die Delacour Schwestern seinen Bruder wählten statt ihn, der Junge-der-lebt. Nun, das spielte jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Was zählte, das sie hier allein waren. Dieses Mal würde er kein Nein als Antwort akzeptieren.

"Meine Damen, schöner Tag, nicht wahr?" begann Harvey, bevor er einen Fuß entfernt von den beiden Frauen stehen blieb. Seine Freunde, Ronald und Seamus flankierten seine Seiten.

Fleur und Gabrielle sahen auf, bevor sie kurz antworteten: "Ist es, Monsieur."

Harvey nahm dies als Zeichen, dass er noch weiter gehen konnte und so wieder antwortete, "Würden sie Beide mich und meine Freunde auf einen Spaziergang begleiten? Ich bin sicher, dass wir eine gute Zeit haben werden."

Fleur versteifte sich und schüttelte den Kopf, "Nein, wir warten auf die Rückkehr von unserem Harry, und er mag es nicht, wenn ein Kind versucht, uns vor Gericht zu ziehen."

Gabrielle, war leicht betäubt, bevor sie antwortete: "Ja, mein Harry ist unseretwegen etwas sehr beschützerisch in den letzten Tagen. Obwohl wer kann es ihm verübeln?"

Seamus 'Augen glitzerten leicht, er war den natürlichen Veela-Charme erlegen. „Harry? Ist er denn nicht einmal für die kleinste Sache gut? Ich kann am besten mit zwei Zaubern umgehen, wenn es sein muss!"Verkündete er.

Harvey grinste als sein Freund das verkündete, bevor er sagte: "Mein Bruder Harry hat kein Gewicht, von diesem Augenblick an, im Ministerium oder sogar in der magischen Welt! Sie könnten besser neben mir und meinen Freunden dar stehen!"

"Um dann eure Betten zu wärmen? Ich denke nicht so, Monsieur." antwortete Fleur barsch, als die Wut in ihr hochkochte. Ihre Schwester, Gabrielle, hatte schon ihren Zauberstab ergriffen, scheinbar bereit, sich bei Bedarf zu verteidigen.

Harvey brummte. Wieder verweigerten sie sich. Niemand verweigerte sich ihm bisher, wenn er etwas wollte. Er war der goldene Junge! Der Champion des Lichts! Warum sollten diese bloßen Niederen dunklen Kreaturen etwas ablehnen, was er ihnen bieten konnte.

"So sei es! Ich hätte euch vor dem Ministerium schützen können! Aber ihr verweigert vorsätzlich meine Fortschritte. Hört meine Worte, morgen werdet ihr vom Ministerium verhaftet werden, und dann bekomme ich, was ich will!" spuckte Harvey, bevor er wütend seinen Zauberstab zog.

Bevor er auch nur einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, wurde er von zwanzig Slytherins überrascht, die alle ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen hatten, und diese auf ihn und seine Freunde richteten. Dieser schüttelte Seamus aus seiner Benommenheit und Ron aus seinem Speichelfluss, wie sie plötzlich erkannten, dass sie zahlenmäßig unterlegen waren.

"Was denkst du, was du da tust, Potter? Versuchst du hier, eine Dame, ohne Angaben von Gründen zu verfluchen?" sprach Draco gedehnt, als er sich mit seinen Hauskameraden langsam näherte.

Harvey antwortete: "Was ist das Malfoy? Ein Hinterhalt? Ihr schleimigen Slytherins, könnt es ja nicht anders."

"Halt den Mund, Potter!" knurrte Adrian Pucey, als er seinen Zauberstab fest umfasste. "Du wirst nicht die Damen unseres Champions bedrohen, oder du wirst den Preis bezahlen!"

Ron spottete und antwortete scheinbar Mut gewinnend: "Euren Champion? Was ist das? Versucht sich der ausgestoßene Sohn der Potter´s, als Dunkler Lord? Sammelt er bereits seine Inzucht-Anhänger?."

Bevor jemand etwas erkennen konnte, schmiss etwas schwarzes Harvey und seine Freunde um. Zur gleichen Zeit, erschien ein Phönix in der nähe des Schwarzen See´s und offenbarte die Gestalt von Albus Dumbledore, der sich den gefallenen Trio näherte.

"Was geht hier vor, Mr. Malfoy? Mister Potter?" Fragte Albus stetig. Er wusste, dass er sich dieser Situation delikat nähern musste, wenn nicht, könnte er den Jungen-der-Lebt durch seinen eigenen Bruder verlieren.

Malfoy grinste zu dem gefallenen Trio, bevor er antwortete, "Potter und seine Freunde beschlossen, diese beiden Damen zu bedrohen. Wir haben nur versucht sie zu beschützen."

"Ist das wahr, Mademoiselles Delacour?" Fragte Dumbledore.

"Oui Monsieur Dumbledore. Harvey versuchte, uns zu bedrohen, weil wir ihm unsere Gesellschaft versagten. Es ist ein Glück, dass Monsieur Malfoy mit seinen Freunden in der Nähe war, sonst könnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, was passiert wäre." Antwortete eine sehr zuversichtliche Gabrielle.

Kurz bevor Dumbledore seinen Lehrling bestrafen konnte, schimmerte die Lebensform von Harry neben ihm auf: "Danke, dass sie meine Damen geschützt haben, Mister Malfoy."

Draco verbeugte sich, bevor er zur Seite trat , als sein Herr und Meister, die langsam aufstehende Form von Harvey Potter umkreiste.

"Harvey, Harvey, Harvey. Der Schulleiter hat mich als deinen neuen Lehrer engagiert, und ich kann im Moment sagen, dass du mich krank machst."

Harvey richtete sich auf bevor er höhnisch sagte: "Du? Mein Trainer? Töte mich sofort!"

Harry grinste, bevor er antwortete: "Oh, ich wünschte ich könnte es, aber ich werde es nicht tun. Nun, wenn du mich besiegst, dann würde ich zur Seite treten und zugeben, dass du mein Training nicht brauchst. Aber, wenn du mich nicht besiegst, dann werde ich vom heutigen Tag an dein Meister, und du wirst dich nicht beklagen. "

Harvey, knurrte. Was fällt seinem Bruder ein, so auf ihn herab zu schauen. Er war ein nichts! Ein enterbter Sohn ohne Wert! Er würde es ihm zeigen!

Harvey nahm schnell seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Reducto!"

Harry´s Form wurde von dem Zauber nicht einmal beeinflusst. Harvey, dadurch verwirrt, drehte sich um und sah seinen Bruder, der neben Dumbledore, gähnte, an.

"Du musst besser sein, als das, Bruder, wenn du mich besiegen willst." verhöhnte Harry ihn.

"Du wolltest das so!" knurrte Harvey, bevor er eine Reihe von Flüchen los schickte:

"Expelliarmus! Impedimenta! Incendio! Incarcerus! Reducto!"

Die Menge an Flüchen wurden ohne Fehler gesprochen, was deutlich zeigte, das Harvey talentiert war. Die Wahl der Flüche spiegelt auch wieder, wer sein Trainer war, Albus Dumbledore. Alle Zaubersprüche sollten seinen Gegner unterwerfen und fesseln, und nicht töten.

Albus selbst, war geschockt und musste zur Seite springen wie die Zauber ihn fast trafen. Es war ihm bewusst, dass Harvey versuchen würde, seinen Bruder zu besiegen, also beobachtete er das Geschehen weiter.

Harry´s Form verschwand wieder, bevor er wieder direkt neben seinem Bruder erschien und grinste: "Das war eine gute Fluch-Kette. Aber nicht gut genug. Glaubst du, dass Lord Voldemort nur ausweicht und dann für dich Sterben wird? Du brauchst da viel mehr. Zeige es mir!"

Harvey rief etwas, als er zur Seite sprang, den Zauberstab fest auf die Form von Harry gerichtet. Er musste dies schnell zu Ende bringen, er wurde von seinem Bruder deklassiert, aber sein Stolz blendete ihn.

"Dämonenfeuer!"

Ein Feuerstoß in Form eines Phoenix sprang aus Harvey´s Zauberstab. Er stieg in den Himmel und brüllte auf, als er die Menge unter sich entdeckte.

Albus, durch den Zauber den sein Lehrling sprach alarmiert, schrie: "Lösche es sofort Harvey! Du kannst diese Dunkle Kraft nicht kontrollieren!"

Harvey, durch den Anblick zu hypnotisiert, kauerte nieder, als das Feuer abtauchte. Er würde sterben. Durch seinen eigenen Zauber. Er wünschte nur, dass er zumindest stärker gewesen wäre. Zumindest stärker als sein Bruder.

Harry sah das verdorbene Feuer in die Menge tauchen. Er warf einen Blick zur Seite und sah seine zwei Freundinnen in der Mitte von allem stehen. Er musste es stoppen, bevor es jemanden verletzte. Besonders Fleur und Gabrielle.

Seine eigene Macht gesammelt, erhob er seine Hände und klatschte sie zusammen. Der Klang hallte nieder, als jeder auf den brennenden Vogel sah, der langsam verlöschte.

Harry seufzte, packte seinen Bruder am Genick. Er schob den Jungen vor sich und sagte: "Du hast Macht, aber du weißt nicht, wie man sie benutzt. Wir treffen uns morgen hier in der Morgendämmerung."

Harry ging dann mit seinen beiden Freundinnen vom Schwarzen See in Richtung der Großen Halle, und seine Mitbewohner liefen dicht hinter ihm.

Nachdem sie durch die Doppeltür verschwanden, schüttelte Albus die Betäubung von sich, als er diese Macht sah. Kein einfacher Zauberer, könnte Dämonenfeuer löschen. Albus hätte es tun können, und war damit einer der Wenigen.

Seufzend nahm er Ron und Seamus in die Schwebe, die Beide noch Bewusstlos waren. Er wandte sich zu dem betäubten Gesicht seines Lehrlings, bevor er sagte: "Sie müssen nun gehen, Mr. Potter. Sie fangen morgen sehr früh an."

Harvey nickte, und begann neben seinen Mentor her zu laufen. Er wusste, morgen würde die Hölle auf Erden sein, aber zumindest wusste er, dass er lernen würde. Nicht nur für den Sieg über Lord Voldemort, aber auch wie er seinen Bruder bezwingen konnte. Er würde diese Ausbildung dazu verwenden, die Schwachstellen seines Bruder zu finden, und sie dann Gnadenlos gegen ihn zu verwenden.

Ja, er würde seinen Bruder besiegen. Egal, was es kosten würde!


	12. Von Bündnissen, Brüdern und Spionen

**Zwölftes Kapitel: von Bündnissen, Brüdern und Spionen  
**  
 **\- Harry´s Räume -  
**  
Harry warf einen Blick in Richtung seiner beiden schlafenden Schönheiten und lächelte.

Es war eine Woche her, dass er all seine Sachen in seine neu eingerichteten Räume gebracht hatte, scheinbar hatte Dumbledore ihm da ein Geschenk gemacht. Im Gegenzug, natürlich, trainierte er seinen Bruder für den alten Mann.

Er warf noch einmal einen Blick auf Fleur und Gabrielle, bevor er sich lächelnd an die letzte Nacht erinnerte, sie war voller Leidenschaft, und alle drei hatten es genossen. Es war eine ermüdende Woche, in der er jeden Morgen damit beschäftigt war, seinen Bruder zu trainieren. Dies wiederum begrenzte seine Zeit mit seinen beiden Freundinnen.

Fleur und Gabrielle hatten nichts dagegen, natürlich. Sie wussten, dass er wichtige Sachen zu erledigen hatte, und versuchten nicht jeden wachen Moment seiner Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Obwohl sie Beide ein wenig traurig waren, aufgrund der wenigen Zeit die Beide hatten.

 **\- Rückblende -**

Harry kam gerade aus der Dusche, nach einem anstrengenden Training mit seinem Bruder.

Er hatte natürlich seinem Bruder eine umfassende Regiments Ausbildung ausgesetzt, damit er im Grunde besser ausweichen konnte. Dies war eine der Fähigkeiten, die er mit seinem Bruder im Gegenzug für Gefälligkeiten vom Direktor, teilte.

Ehrlich gesagt, wollte er den Jungen-der-lebt nicht trainieren, weil sein sogenannter ehemaliger Bruder zu jeder Zeit seinen Zauberstab gegen ihn erheben könnte. Aber er brauchte das.

Seufzend nahm er das Handtuch und wickelte es sich um die Taille, bevor er die Dusche verließ.

Bevor er etwas tun konnte, war er überrascht, zwei verführerisch schöne Veela auf seinem Bett zu sehen. Sie schienen fast nichts anzuhaben, außer ein paar sexy rosa Dessous. Auch hatten sie ihren Charme mit voller Kraft aktiviert, so dass sie noch verlockender in seinen Augen aussahen.

 _"Fleur? Gabrielle? Was machst ihr hier?"_ Fragte Harry zögernd, während er sich darum bemühte, nicht allzu sehr zu starren.

Fleur grinste, bevor sie antwortete, _"Was glauben sie, tun wir hier, Monsieur Potter?"_

Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, zog Gabrielle ihn bereits am Arm und sagte: _"Du scheinst sehr aufgeregt, Mon Amour"._

Harry bemerkte schnell seine wachsende Erektion und versuchte, das Handtuch um sich selbst zu wickeln. Er knurrte frustriert, bevor er antwortete: " _Wir sollten das nicht tun. Wir könnten zu weit gehen."_

Fleur lächelte: _"Zu weit? Mein Vater hat bereits unserer Beziehung zugestimmt. Als Veela schafft die Paarung eine Verbindung, die sämtliche Fortschritte der Gesellschaft unser habhaft zu werden, zunichte."_

Harry tastete ein wenig herum, bevor er fragte: _"Welche möglichen Fortschritte?"  
_  
 _"Dein Ministerium wird vermutlich versuchen, unsere Beziehung zu behindern, weil wir als dunkle Kreaturen gelten. In der Tat ist das Einzige, was sie aktuell davon abhält, weil meine Schwester ein Champion ist." antwortete Gabrielle, während sie noch immer einen Arm von Harry hält._

 _"Meine Schwester hat Recht, Mon Amour"_. Stimmte Fleur zu, bevor Sie fortfuhr: _"Wenn das Trimagische Turnier vorbei ist, gäbe es nichts, um sie davon abzuhalten, ihre barbarischen Gesetze gegen uns einzusetzen."_

Harry knurrte aufgrund dieser Information. Die Hunde im Ministerium würden zuerst sterben, bevor sie in der Lage wären, auch nur ein Haar seiner Freundinnen zu berühren. Die Folgen wären verheerend, niemand würde ihm seine beiden Veela Freundinnen wegnehmen. Niemand!

 _"Was war vor dem Turnier, als ihr ankamt?"_ Fragte Harry, _"Konnten sie etwas tun, bevor das Turnier überhaupt angefangen hat?"_

 _"Nun ja, aber sie hatten keinen Grund"_ antwortete Gabrielle: _"Aber jetzt, wo Harvey damit gedroht hat, uns zu benutzen aufgrund unseres kleinen Konflikts der vergangenen Woche, könnten wir als Gefahr für den Potter-Erben eingestuft werden, und „Entsorgt" werden."_

 _"Das wird nicht passieren!"_ Knurrte Harry, als Fleur von ihrer Position aufsprang und Harry leidenschaftlich küsste.

 _"Wir wissen es, Harry",_ antwortete Fleur als Gabrielle dann Harry küsste.

 _"Und das ist, warum wir wollen, dass du dich nun mit uns verbindest, Mon Amour. So beanspruchst du uns, und das Ministerium kann dagegen nichts machen. Wir würden unter dem Schutz der Häuser Uchiha und Black stehen."_

 _"Was muss ich tun?"_

Fleur nickte ihrer Schwester zu, bevor sie ihre Dessous auszog. Gabrielle kopierte diese Geste, und hielt seinen linken Arm fest. Fleur packte seinen rechten, bevor sie beide ihn zum Bett führten, das scheinbar größer geworden war, seitdem er das Letzte mal darin geschlafen hatte.

 _"Du weißt was du tun musst, Harry. Du weißt es, und das wir Beide nichts auf der Welt mehr wollen."_ Flüsterte Fleur bevor sie seine Wange streichelte.

Harry nickte, bevor er Beiden tief in die Augen sah.

 _"Ihr wisst, dass ich euch Beide liebe?"_

Gabrielle lächelte ihn liebevoll an, bevor sie antwortete: _"Ja, das wissen wir, und deshalb vertrauen wir uns dir mit unserem gesamten Wesen an. Wir wären nie in der Lage uns zu binden, wenn wir die Person nicht voll und ganz lieben würden."_

 _"Dann zeigt mir, was ich tun muss."_

 **\- Ende Rückblende -**

Fleur wurde langsam wach, und sah mit trübem Blick zu dem Mann, den sie sich letzte Nacht voll und ganz hingegeben hat..

 _"Warum so früh aufstehen, Harry?_ " Fragte sie, als sie sich in seine Arme schmiegte.

Harry küsste ihre Stirn, bevor er antwortete: _"Ich muss die heutige Ausbildung von meinem ehemaligen Bruder vorbereiten."_

Gabrielle schien erwacht zu sein. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, und streichelte sanft seine Wange: " _Warum heute? Du könntest es heute ausfallen lassen, und behaupten, dass du ans Bett gefesselt wurdest."_

Harry lachte, als er Fleur anhob und sie zwischen sich und ihrer Schwester platzierte. Auf diese Weise konnte er mit beiden zur gleichen Zeit sprechen und ihnen ins Gesicht sehen.

 _"Mein Vertrag mit dem Schulleiter beinhaltet, das ich seinen goldenen Jungen auch am Wochenende ausbilden muss. Gott weiß, wie sehr ich eine Wiederholung der Aktivitäten der letzten Nacht haben will!"  
_  
Gabrielle grinste bei diesen Worten, bevor Sie eine Hand auf seine Brust legte: _"Nun, du könntest das Training heute überspringen, und wir wiederholen es."_

Harry stöhnte, bevor er antwortete: _"Ich kann nicht. Ich muss meinen Zeitplan einhalten, so dass der alte Mann, dass Vertrauen zu mir nicht verliert. Ich brauche jetzt sein Vertrauen, um meinen Plan auszuführen."_

Fleur lächelte: _"Ja, aber du duschst zumindest mit uns?"_

 _"Ich würde es nicht anders wollen!"_

Harry erhob sich von seiner Position aber bevor seine beiden Freundinnen überhaupt reagieren konnten, warf er sie Beide über seine Schultern, und ging mit den beiden Frauen, die vor Freude schrien und lachten, ins Badezimmer.

 _"Harry! Lass mich los!"_

 _"Mich auch!"_

 _"Nein! Zunächst werde ich euch Beide einseifen! Dann werde ich euer Haar mit Shampoo einseifen. Dann werde ich kaltes Wasser über euch laufen lassen! Das ist eure Strafe, für den Versuch mich von meiner Arbeit abzuhalten!"_ Rief Harry, während die beiden Veela schauderten, bei dem Gedanken, was er vorhatte.

 _"Bist du sicher, dass dies eine Strafe ist, Harry? Scheint eher wie eine Belohnung!"_ Flüsterte Gabrielle verführerisch.

Harry grinste sie an, bevor er antwortete: _"Wenn dies eine Strafe ist, was denkt ihr dann, wird eine Belohnung sein?"_

Auf jeden Fall etwas besseres.

 **\- Schwarzer See -**

Harvey Potter war müde.

Er hatte gerade den gesamten Schwarzen See umrundet, natürlich ohne eine Pause, und seine Beine fühlten sich an, als würden sie abfallen, sollte er noch einen weiteren Schritt machen. Natürlich würde sein Bruder sehr enttäuscht sein und würde ihn wie einen Idioten verfluchen.

Es war eine Woche her, seit er dies jeden Morgen machen musste. Zuerst hatte er sich darüber beim Schulleiter beschwert, aber leider schien Albus Dumbledore, Harry zu vertrauen. Natürlich wusste er, dass dies angeblich seine Ausbildung sein sollte, aber um den gesamten See zu laufen? Empörend!

Er hatte sich auch darüber beschwert, um Harry, sah ihn nur passiv an und erzählte ihm, dass er genauso gut laufen könnte, um seiner Empörung freien Lauf zu lassen.. Harvey, hatte natürlich bezweifelt, dass sein Bruder die ganze Strecke laufen könnte, ohne zu ermüden.

Der zweite Tag seiner Ausbildung sah er Harry mit ihm um den Schwarzen See laufen. Was ihn überraschte war die Zeit, mit der er seine Runde beendete, und nun seine Siebte Runde begann. Und um es noch schlimmer für ihn zu machen, schien sein Bruder in tadellosem Zustand zu sein!

So konnte er sich natürlich nicht beschweren deswegen. Er schimpfte darüber, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich darüber beklagen.

Was ihn schockierte ist, dass nach einer Woche des Laufens, sich sein Körper leichter anfühlte, und er konnte zu sich selbst sagen, dass er sich besser fühlte, seit er diese Ausbildung begonnen hatte. Das hinderte ihn nicht daran, seinen Bruder zu hassen. Um ehrlich zu sein, war er noch am planen, wie er seinen Bruder schaden konnte.

Bevor er seinen Gedanken beginnen konnte, wie er seinen Bruder besiegen würde, wurde er durch eine Stimme hinter ihm unterbrochen:.

"Fertig mit deiner Runde, mein Junge?"

Harvey knurrte, bevor er antwortete: "Ja."

Harvey hasste es Junge genannt zu werden. Er hatte versucht, sich zu rächen, indem er seinen Bruder "Niemand" nannte, aber das schien seinem Bruder nicht zu stören. Nach ein paar Tagen hörte er damit auf, und akzeptierte den Namen „Junge". Er würde seine Rache bekommen. Aber es würde warten müssen, bis er stärker war.

"Stupor!"

Harvey hörte den Zauber, und wich schnell aus, der Zauber flog knapp an seiner Rechten Seite vorbei. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und rief: "Bombarda!"

Harry grinste aufgrund der Wahl des Zaubers, bevor er diesen in das Wasser umlenkte, das Wasser spritzte aufgrund des Zaubers hoch.

Harry war glücklich, natürlich. Er hatte versucht, seinen Bruder in einen Killer zu verwandeln und seine Zauberauswahl war da das Erste, was er änderte. Bevor er mit einem Bannspruch konterte. Aber jetzt, hatte er eine Reihe tödlicher Zaubersprüche gelernt.

"Tödlich. Gut. Kein Todesser würde dich schonen, so schone sie auch nicht."

"Ja, ja." Harvey antwortete Roboterhaft: "Ein guter Todesser ist ein toter Todesser."

"Zumindest, erinnerst du dich daran." Antwortete Harry, bevor er grinste.

"Das gleiche wie beim letzten Mal. Keine Schilde. Nur ausweichen."

Bevor Harvey reagieren konnte, wurde er links und rechts mit Stechflüchen eingedeckt. Er wusste es besser, als stehen zu bleiben. Das erste Mal, als dies passierte, hatte er sich geirrt und einen Protego gesprochen, doch die Stechflüche gingen durch das Schild und trafen ihn. Er hatte starke Schmerzen erlitten an diesem Tag und konnte nicht reden, geschweige denn zu Fuß in den Krankenflügel gehen. Leider hatte Harry keine Sympathie für ihn und ließ ihn dort einfach zurück. Nach ein paar Stunden, fanden ihn seine Freunde und brachten ihn in den Krankenflügel.

Als Harvey den Zaubern auswich, machte Harry ein Handzeichen und flüsterte: "Schatten-Klon."

Fünf Harry Uchiha-Black materialisierten sich vor Harvey, bevor alle fünf ihn gleichzeitig mit Stechflüchen eindeckten.

Harvey verflucht sein Glück, bevor er seine Anstrengungen auszuweichen verdoppelte.. Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor er mehrmals am Oberkörper getroffen wurde. Er war gefallen und weit unten, als Harry grinste.

"Fünf Minuten. Besser als ich erwartet hatte." sagte Harry sagte, bevor er ging.

"Bastard." stöhnte Harvey, bevor er mit seinen Händen seinen Körper abtastete.

"Mann, wie konnte er fünf Klone von sich erschaffen?" Fragte Ron, wie er seinen Freund in den Krankenflügel brachte zusammen mit Dean.

Dean dachte eine Sekunde nach, bevor er antwortete: "Keine Ahnung, Kumpel. Was ich weiß ist, dass es ziemlich hohe Magie ist. Wusstest ihr, dass die Klone echt zu sein schienen, und keine Illusionen?"

Ron runzelte die Stirn: "Ja. Muss dann ein dunkler Zauberer sein, was?"

"Kann sein." erwiderte Dean nachdenklich.

"Bringt mich in den verdammten Krankenflügel! Ich muss ernsthaft zu Pomfrey, damit die meinen Oberkörper untersucht. Es tut verdammt weh." beschwerte sich Harvey stöhnend.

 **\- Bibliothek -**

Hermine Granger war ein fleißiges Mädchen.

Sie und ihre Freundin, Ginevra Weasley, waren erneut in der Bibliothek, als sie ein Buch suchten, das sie interessierte.

Ginny, war natürlich nicht im Geringsten an dem gesuchten Thema interessiert und nur hier, weil ihr Freund, Harvey Potter, noch beim Training war, und sie nichts besseres zu tun hatte.

"Komm schon, Hermine, du hast in jedem Winkel und in jeder Ecke der Bibliothek gesucht und du warst nicht in der Lage etwas zu finden, nur ein kleiner Auszug in dem Buch „Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte"" Ginny stöhnte, als ihr Kopf auf dem Bibliothekstisch sank. "Seien wir ehrlich, es gibt kein Buch in dieser Bibliothek, das uns etwas über die Uchiha Familie erzählen kann!"

Hermine schnaubte, bevor sie dass Buch schloss, in dem sie gerade las "Die Hogwarts-Bibliothek ist die umfangreichste Bibliothek, die existiert! Es sollte ein oder zwei Bücher über die Uchiha Familie geben! Es ist hier irgendwo, ich weiß es!"

Hermine war überrascht, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte, "Ein Buch, das Sie zu finden versuchen, Miss Granger?"

Hermines Blick hinter sich und sah Harry Uchiha-Black, sie angrinsen. Sie errötete für eine Sekunde, bevor sie antwortete: "Nichts von Ihrem Anliegen, Mister Uchiha. Nur ein Forschungsprojekt."

"Ein Forschungsprojekt, sagen Sie?" Harry überlegte, "Könnte dies wohl meinem Familiennamen miteinbeziehen?"

Hermine, war von seiner Antwort überrascht, aber versteckte es schnell, bevor sie ihre Augenbrauen zusammenzog und fragte: "Woher wissen sie davon?"

Harry grinste das Mädchen an, bevor er antwortete: "Die Wände haben Ohren, meine Liebe. Ich erinnere mich daran."

Ginny hatte das Gespräch lange genug verfolgt, um zu wissen, dass es nicht nötig war, damit sie aufstand und zu ihrer Freundin sagte: "Ich geh dann mal und werde Harvey suchen, Hermine. Ich sehe dich später?"

Hermine warf einen Blick zu ihrer Freundin, bevor sie nickte: "Ja, wir sehen uns dann."

"Senden sie meine besten Grüße, an meinen früheren Bruder, Miss Weasley."

Ginny nickte nur Steif zum Bruder ihres Freundes, bevor sie die Bibliothek verließ.

"Jetzt, wo wir allein sind, was denkst du über mich? Und was weißt du über meine Familie?" Fragte Harry und setzte sich gegenüber von dem Mädchen hin.

Hermine sah den Mann aufmerksam an, bevor sie seufzte: "Deine Familie macht mich neugierig, das ist alles. Ich meine, wie könnte ein japanischer Familienname solch eine prominente Figur in der Geschichte werden, während die englische Zaubergeschichte selbst voller Rassistischer Gesetze und Praktiken ist? "

"In der Tat ist es voll von jenen, Miss Granger." Antwortete Harry, "Zum Glück etablierte sich meine Familie lange bevor der Zaubergamot die Gesetze beschloss, und als der Zeitpunkt kam, war meine Familie zu einflussreich, um sie anzugreifen."

"Wirklich?" Fragte Hermine.

"Ja! In der Tat, ich bin sicher, dass du darüber gelesen hast, dass meine Familie als einer der wenigen gegen Salazar Slytherin gekämpft hat, als er den dunklen Pfad folgte."

"Ich habe darüber gelesen. Aber das war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs, oder? Ich meine, niemals zuvor, hat sich Gringotts mit einer einzigen Familie verbündet, richtig?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. Dies könnte ein Wendepunkt in dem stillen Krieg werden, den er gegen Voldemort und Dumbledore führte. Dies könnte möglicherweise gut für ihn sein oder ihn brechen, daher musste er dieses braunhaarige Mädchen mit Vorsicht genießen.

"Glaubst du wirklich, dass du mehr erfahren möchtest?" Fragte Harry langsam.

Hermine zog die Worte in Betracht. Was würde es bringen, wenn sie seine Hilfe annehmen würde? Sie wusste, dass kein Zauberer gerne half, wenn die andere Person Muggelgeboren war. Es musste einen Preis haben.

"Was würde es mich kosten?"

Harry lächelte, bevor er ein Buch aus seinem Umhang zog und es dem Mädchen reichte, "Lies das. Aber, du musst es mit offenem Geist lesen und nicht mit Vorurteilen. Denk immer daran, alles was dort geschrieben steht, ist wahr."

Hermine schaute neugierig auf das kleine Buch, bevor sie fragte: "Was ist in diesem Buch, hast du es geschrieben?"

"Wissen ist Macht, Miss Granger. Gerade sie sollten das wissen. Aber in diesem Buch liegt eine kurze Geschichte meiner Familie nach der Episode mit Salazar Slytherin."

"Dann ist es nur Geschichte. Und die Geschichte sollte immer objektiv betrachtet werden, da wir nichts an der Vergangenheit ändern können, sondern nur hoffen, aus ihr zu lernen."

"Weise Worte, Miss Granger. Aber die wichtigsten Informationen in diesem Buch ist nicht die Geschichte, sondern die Geschichte meines Lebens."

Hermine war für einen Moment still, bevor sie fragte: "Ihre Lebensgeschichte? Außer einigen Kleinigkeiten kennt jeder ihre Lebensgeschichte!"

Harry, bevor er antwortete: "Dies beinhaltet meine echte Lebensgeschichte, Miss Granger. Erinnern sie sich daran. Meine Erinnerungen sind in diesem Buch,und sie werden alles durch meine Augen sehen. "

Hermine ließ das Buch fallen, bevor sie abfällig fragte: "Wie Tom Riddle´s Tagebuch?"

"Nein, nein, meine Liebe." versicherte Harry ihr: "Das war ein dunkles Objekt, wo ich persönlich glücklich war, es zu zerstören. Diese Magie ist anders. Das Buch wirkt wie ein Denkarium, sobald du den Teil mit der Familiengeschichte beendet hast. Von dort aus kannst du dir in aller Bequemlichkeit meine Erinnerungen ansehen."

"Warum vertraust du es mir an?" fragte Hermine, "Wir wissen Beide, dass ich es zu Dumbledore bringen könnte."

"Er, wird leider nicht in der Lage sein, etwas darin zu lesen. Es scheint, als wäre das Buch nur ein leeres Tagebuch von mir. Ich habe das Buch mit den mächtigsten Geheimhaltungszaubern der Welt versehen, die niemand in der Lage sein wird zu brechen, außer mir. "

Hermine warf einen Blick auf das Buch, bevor sie es in ihrer Tasche verstaute. Sie blickte zu Harry, bevor sie sagte: "Ich werde es heute Abend lesen. Wie kann ich dich finden und es dir zurück geben, nachdem ich fertig bin?"

Harry sah sie aufmerksam an, bevor er ihr lächelnd einen Stein in die Hand gab, mit dem Uchiha Wappen das im Stein eingeätzt wurde, "Gebe dies irgendeinem Slytherin, und dieser wird dich persönlich zu mir bringen."

Hermine nahm den Stein, bevor sie die Bibliothek verließ. Sie wollte anfangen das Buch zu lesen. Sie war neugierig, zur gleichen Zeit aber auch eingeschüchtert, aufgrund der Worte die Harry verwendet hatte, doch am Ende gewann die Faszination. Sie würde es lesen. Dann entscheiden, was zu tun ist.

Harry sah wie sie die Bibliothek verließ, als zwei Gestalten hinter einem Regal hervor kamen. Eine der Gestalten fragte: "War das weise, Mylord?"

Harry grinste, bevor er antwortete: "Natürlich, Severus. Ich glaube, dass, ich einen neuen Spion haben werde, bevor die Sonne das nächste mal aufgeht."

"Gut." antwortete Severus antwortete, bevor er sich setzte.

"Was gibt es für Nachrichten, Severus? Igor?«

"Schlechte. Albus hat Riddle kontaktiert." antwortete Igor bevor er antwortete: "Warum haben sie beschlossen, den Potter-Jungen zu trainieren? Wird es nicht auf langer Sicht gesehen, für uns alles schwieriger machen, wenn sie den Potter-Jungen trainieren?"

Harry grinste, bevor er antwortete: "Ich trainiere ihn zu meinem Vergnügen. Es bringt mich zum Lachen, zu sehen wie er quietscht wie ein Schwein, wenn ich ihn treffe. Wie gut, das ich Dumbledore´s Augenmerk so von unseren Aktivitäten außerhalb des Landes fernhalten kann. Am Ende, wird Potter nicht in der Lage sein, uns zu stoppen, auch mit meiner Ausbildung, wird er immer noch schwach sein. "

"Haben wir ihn deshalb noch nicht mit den Zeitungen konfrontiert? Ich nehme an, er hält ein wachsames Auge auf euch, wann immer Sie seinen Lehrling trainieren?"

"Genau deswegen,. Natürlich ist er neugierig Severus, und bleibt aufgrund dessen immer in der Burg, er ist damit so beschäftigt, dass er keine Nachrichten verschickt."

"Ist es vollkommen sicher, das er seine Pflichten, als ganz hohes Tier vernachlässigt?" Fragte Igor vorläufig.

Harry nickte grimmig bevor er fragte: "Haben wir mit der Verbreitung der Propaganda- Flugblätter begonnen?"

"Ja. Die Amerikaner bekam sie zuerst, gefolgt von den Franzosen. Ich glaube, wir sind gerade im Druckprozess für China." antworte Igor, während er sich am Bart kratzte.

"Gut. Wenn das so weitergeht, werden wir die Unterstützung der Menschen in wenigen Monaten haben. Dadurch wird es einfacher für uns." sagte Harry bevor er aufstand.

"Igor, Severus. Fahrt mit dem Druck fort, ich möchte das jedes magische Wesen erfährt was wir tun und auch warum. Ich vermute, wir müssen ernsthaft nach der dritten Aufgabe beginnen."

"So früh, Mylord?"

Harry warf einen Blick auf sie, bevor er antwortete: "Wenn Dumbledore sich mit Riddle trifft, müssen wir unsere Pläne beschleunigen. Obwohl er ein Auge auf unseren Umgang hat, ist es am Besten, wenn wir so früh wie möglich anfangen."

Severus seufzte, "Sehr gut."

 **\- Little Hangleton -**

Albus warf einen Blick auf das Haus, bevor er langsam hinein ging. Er war hier für ein Treffen, dass er nicht wollte, aber für das größere Wohl, war es notwendig.

"Albus Dumbledore." sagte eine zischende Stimme, als er sich den Raum über der Treppe näherte.

"Tom."


	13. Schachmatt

**Kapitel 13: Schachmatt**

 **\- Quidditch Feld -**

Harry Uchiha-Black war aufgeregt.

Nach einigen Monaten des Wartens, wurde nun das Trimagische Turnier beendet.

Ihm machte es nichts aus. Anders als eine kleine Herausforderung in seiner Kreativität im Umgang mit jeder Aufgabe, war es nicht, er kam nicht mal ins Schwitzen.

 _"Bereit, Mon Amour?_ " fragte Fleur, wie sie ihren Bindungspartner ansah.

Die Bindung war der Tag, an dem sich ihre Beziehung voll entfaltete, und den Beiden ein Vorgeschmack auf Harry´s Magie gab. Es steigerte ihre Fähigkeiten in Bezug auf das physische und das magische.

Harry spürte die Anziehung seiner beiden Partnerinnen deutlicher. Dies wurde durch die gegenseitige Übertragung ermöglicht, und den natürlichen Veela Charme, und da es zwei Veela waren, bekam er die doppelte Dosis ab. Dies störte Fleur und Gabrielle nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie waren jetzt viel eifriger dabei, das Schloss zu erkunden, Arm in Arm mit den schönsten Menschen der Welt, in ihren Augen.

Harry grinste sie an, sah seinen Bruder kurz an und sagte "Sehr."

Fleur warf einen Blick auf Harvey, bevor sie sagte: "Dein Training scheint ihm gut zu tun. Er sieht nicht mehr wie ein Schwein in einer Uniform aus."

Um ehrlich zu sein, war Harry zufrieden mit seinem ehemaligen Bruder. Harvey hatte das Training überlebt und in ein paar Monaten hatte er sich verbessert und hatte weit bessere Reflexe als jemand in der Schule; außer seinen Mortem und ihn.

Er hatte ausdrücklich angeordnet seine ganzen Mortem zu trainieren, wie er seinen Bruder trainiert hatte. Der einzige Unterschied war, dass Harry sie nach dem Unterricht trainierte, im Gegensatz zu Harvey, der jeden Morgen trainiert wurde. Um die Sache noch komplizierter zu machen, hatte er Illusionszauber verwendet, jedes mal wenn sie trainierten. Er wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore darüber Bescheid wusste, dass er sich eine Armee aufbaute noch nicht.

Harry sah sich um und sah seine ehemaligen Eltern den Potter-Erben umarmen, bevor sie in seine Richtung sahen. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte er all die Wut gegenüber seiner Mutter verloren. Aber das gleiche konnte nicht über seinen Vater gesagt werden.

 **\- Rückblende -**

Harry lief gerade mit seinen Freundinnen um den Schwarzen See, als eine Stimme sie aufhielt:

"Harry! Können wir reden?"

Harry blickte zurück, und sah das seine Mutter sich näherte. Er wusste, dass es eine Zeit geben wird, in denen er seinen ehemaligen Eltern gegenüber stehen würde, aber er wollte, dass es nicht zu früh geschehen würde.

Harry sah Fleur und Gabrielle an und sagte: "Geht zurück in unser Zimmer. Ich muss mit ihr allein sprechen."

Fleur und Gabrielle nickten jeweils und küssten ihn auf die Wange und gingen zurück zum Schloss. Pflichtbewusst, erschienen fünf Mortem, als sie zurück gingen und begleiteten sie.

Harry nickte Draco zu, der darauf bestanden hatte, sie diskret zu begleiten, wenn sie außerhalb der Burg waren. Draco war ein großer Gewinn für ihn gewesen, und er war sich sicher, ihn dafür zu belohnen, wenn alles vorbei wäre. Denn jetzt war er in der Gunst seines Herrn.

Lily näherte sich langsam, bevor sie ihm die Hand hin hielt. Harry, kannte den Brauch der Reinblüter, nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie, bevor sie begannen um den Schwarzen See zu gehen. Er fühlte sich unbehaglich neben seiner Mutter, aber er musste es tun, wenn auch nur, um das Vertrauen das er von Albus Dumbledore hatte, aufrecht zu erhalten.

"Welche Geschäfte führen sie zu mir, Lady Potter?" Fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Lily runzelte die Stirn aufgrund der Antwort ihres Sohnes und antwortete: "Kann eine Mutter nicht mit ihrem Sohn reden?"

Harry sah sie passiv an, "Sie haben mich verleugnet, Lady Potter. Sie sind nicht meine Mutter. Nicht mehr."

Lily konnte nicht aufhören, sich selbst, bevor sie auf den Knien ihres Sohnes niedergeworfen, bevor er sagte: "NEIN! Es war James 'Schuld! Er sagte mir nie, dass er dich verleugnet hat! Ich hätte ihn davon abgehalten, wenn er mir aus erster Hand davon erzählt hätte!"

Harry stand stocksteif da, bevor er antwortete: "Und was ist mit meiner Erziehung? Sie waren nie da! Niemals! SIE HABEN MICH ZU HAUSELFEN GEBRACHT!"

Harry´s böse Gefühle verrauchten nach dieser Antwort nicht. Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen, die auch noch seine Mutter war, zu versuchen, sich zu versöhnen! Für Macht? Ansehen? Vielleicht Gold?

Lily schluchzte, unfähig, ihre Angst und Traurigkeit aus der Antwort heraus zu halten: "Das war meine Schuld, Harry. Wir hatten eben erst die Berühmtheit deines Bruders gefeiert, so das wir dich vergaßen. Dich einfach vergessen haben! Ich habe mich in den Schlaf geweint, seit ich erfahren habe, dass du verleugnet wurdest. Wusstest du, das? Ich konnte nie etwas tun, da James etwas mit Dumbledore plante! "

"Du hättest etwas tun können. Du bist seine Frau! Die Lady Potter! Du hättest Einfluss auf deinen Mann nehmen können, damit mein Leben wenigstens ein wenig Leichter hätte sein können!"

"Ich konnte es nicht." erwiderte Lily schändlich ", nachdem du verleugnet wurdest, habe ich versucht, ihn zu überreden, aber Albus Dumbledore hatte James überzeugt, dass ich gesteuert werden müsste, oder Harvey´s Schicksal wäre der sichere Tod! Danach ..."

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Mutter, bevor er fragte: "Nach was?"

"Danach wurde ich meiner familiären Macht beraubt." gab Lily zu: "Ich wurde wie eine Trophäen-Frau. Eine Frau, die nicht mit dem Strom schwamm. Ich durfte dir auch nicht helfen, ansonsten hätte ich die Konsequenzen des Oberhauptes des Hauses Potter kennengelernt."

Harry verstand jetzt. Die Art, wie seine Mutter ihn immer ansah, nachdem er enterbt wurde. Er dachte, es war Abscheu, aber jetzt wurde ihm klar. Es war Trauer.

Harry warf einen Blick auf die Frau, bevor er fragte: "Warum sagst du es mir jetzt?"

"Weil ich Hilfe brauche! Ich will wieder frei sein! Um Entscheidungen in meinem Leben zu treffen, die allein die meinigen sind! Auch möchte ich den Sohn kennenlernen, den ich Unrecht tat. Und mein Bestes tun, um diese Ungerechtigkeiten zu beheben und die Mutter werden, die ich hätte für ihn sein sollen. " gab Lily zu.

"Liebst du ihn immer noch?"

Lily zuckte zusammen, bevor sie antwortete: "Ja. Aber er ist nicht der gleiche Mann. Der Mann, den ich liebte starb, als er dich verleugnete. Er wurde von seinem Stolz und Gier verschlungen, so dass er aus den Augen verlor, wer er eigentlich ist."

Ein schneller Scan ihres Geistes erzählte die Geschichte von ihrem Schmerz und Trauer und ihre Reue für ihre Taten. Mit dieser Wahrheit, half Harry seiner Mutter auf und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie war seine Mutter, um Himmels willen! Keine Mutter sollte vor ihrem Sohn knien, wenn auch sie einen langen Weg gehen musste, um eine Mutter für ihn zu sein. Aber er vermutete, das war ein Anfang.

Lily küsste die Wange ihres Sohnes, bevor sie ihn umarmte. Eine Umarmung, wie er sie seid sehr langer Zeit nicht von ihr bekam.

Harry war fassungslos aufgrund der Umarmung. Er wurde von der Aktion und wie gut es tat überrascht. Vielleicht war das die Umarmung, nachder er sich so lange Zeit sehnte? Eine Umarmung einer wahren Mutter.

Lily ließ ihren Sohn los und hakte sich in seinen Arm ein, bevor sie sagte "So, Harry, erzähl mir von deinen beiden Mädchen?"

Harry hatte den Anstand zu erröten und zu stottern, bevor er antwortete, "Well-"

 **\- Ende Rückblende -**

Seid diesem Vorfall waren drei Monate vergangen, sowohl Mutter und Sohn hatten eine Bindung aufgebaut in der Zeit. In der Tat, hatte er seiner Mutter fast verziehen.

Lily sah die Blicke ihres Sohnes und seiner Freundin und lächelte zurück, nur um es zu verstecken, sobald James begann, mit ihr über ihren Sohn und Erben, Harvey zu sprechen.

 _"Deine Mutter ist schön, wusstet du, dass?"_

Harry sah Fleur lächelnd an: " _Ja. Aber nicht so schön wie du und Gabrielle!"_

Fleur lächelte bevor sie ihn leidenschaftlich küsste. Harry hatte immer die besten Antworten.

 _"Hätte Gabrielle das gehört, was du eben gesagt hast,, wäre ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie davon abhalten könnte, dich anzuspringen"_

Harry lächelte, bevor er antwortete: _"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich sie davon abhalten würde"_

Fleur schlug ihn leicht auf den Arm, als sie zu den Tribünen sah. Vater und Mutter waren gekommen, um das endgültige Ereignis beizuwohnen. Beide waren stolz auf ihre Tochter und wollten ihr ihre Unterstützung zeigen.

Harry warf einen Blick auf Fleur und sah, dass sie zu den Tribünen schaute, wo ihre Eltern waren, bevor er sagte

 _"Ich muss sie nach diesem Debakel sprechen."_

 _"Ja, das musst du."_ antwortete Fleur: _"Du hast die Pflicht, zu erklären, warum ihre beiden Töchter an einen Mann gebunden sind, den sie noch nicht einmal getroffen haben."_

Harry zuckte zusammen bei dem Szenario, bevor er antwortete: _"Das klingt überhaupt nicht lustig. Würdest du mich schützen?"_

Fleur sah seinen Hundeblick, und streichelte lächelnd seine Wange: _"Ich würde, aber ich bin sicher, dass Gabrielle, mehr als bereit wäre, ihren Einfluss auf unsere Eltern zu nutzen, um dich zu schützen."_

 _"Es ist nicht leicht, ihr etwas auszuschlagen, nicht wahr?"_

 _"Sehr. Sie ist zu süß zu ihrem eigenen Besten!"_

Albus nahm den Moment, um mit den anderen Richtern an diesem Punkt zusammen zu kommen. Er hatte alles richtig geplant. Wenn dies gelingen würde, wäre er ein Hindernis los. Wenn es keinen Erfolg haben würde, hätte er noch den Todesser der sich als Moody tarnte mit Hilfe von Vielsafttrank, laut Tom´s Informationen.

"Meine Damen und Herren! Die letzte Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turniers ist endlich da! Wie Sie sehen können, hat sich das Quidditch-Feld in ein Labyrinth verwandelt! In der Mitte dieses Labyrinthes ist der Trimagische Pokal! Der Champion, der den Pokal als erstes berührt, GEWINNT! "

Dumbledore, war in der Mitte des Podiums, als er fort fuhr, "Zuerst gehen Harry Uchiha-Black und Fleur Delacour. Der Zweite wird Harvey Potter sein, während Viktor Krum zuletzt in das Labyrinth gehen wird. Jeweils im Abstand von 5 Minuten."

Dumbledore deutete Harry und Fleur zu ihren Eingang zu gehen, bevor er sagte, "Beginnt"

 **\- Labyrinth -**

Er hatte es geschafft.

Harry stand nun vor dem Pokal mit Fleur, die neben ihm stand und versuchte sich zu erholen.

"Wir gewinnen." sagte Harry in einer neutralen Stimme.

Fleur lächelte ihn an, bevor sie antwortete: "Ja, wir gewinnen."

Harry beobachtete den Pokal für einen Moment, bevor er sagte: "Der Pokal ist ein Portschlüssel zu Voldemort."

Fleur, durch diese Offenbarung erschrocken, fragte: "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich habe einen Spion bei Dumbledore."

Fleur war schockiert! Wie konnte der Schulleiter dies getan haben! Hatte er kein Gewissen, wie das Ergebnis aussehen, wenn Harry den Pokal nicht als erstes erreicht hätte? Warte mal ...

"Harry? Ist das der Grund, warum wir fast keinen Widerstand begegneten?" Fragte Fleur langsam.

Harry überlegte für einen Moment: "Ja. Ich glaube schon."

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sagte: "Ich werde den Pokal ergreifen und Voldemort heute Abend endgültig bezwingen. Ich möchte, dass du zu Draco gehst, und ihm ausrichtest, dass alle Mortem sich Kampfbereit halten sollen, wenn ich zurück kehre. Dumbledore wird sicher seinen kleinen Orden des Phönix bereit halten."

"Aber -" versuchte Fleur zu argumentieren, küsste ihn stattdessen, bevor Sie fortfuhr:

 _. "Kein Aber! Heute Abend wird es eine blutige Nacht. Geh mit Gabrielle zu deinen Eltern und haltet den Portschlüssel bereit, den ich euch gab. Ich werde meine Mutter an einen sicheren Ort bringen, und mich euch so schnell ich kann anschließen."_

Fleur seufzte bevor sie ihn ein letztes Mal küsste, und dann sagte: _"Du solltest besser zu mir zurück kehren, Harry James Uchiha-Black."_

 _"Versprochen."_

 **\- Friedhof -**

Voldemort erhob sich aus dem Kessel.

Er hatte es geschafft! Er hatte jetzt einen Körper und den Bruder vom Jungen-der-Lebt in seinem Gewahrsam. Heute war ein guter Tag.

"Deinen Arm, Wurmschwanz."

Wurmschwanz gehorchte schnell den Befehl, wie er warf seinen Armstumpf zu seinem Herrn: "Danke, mein Lo-"

Voldemort knurrte und sagte: "Den anderen Arm!"

Wurmschwanz, durch den Befehl schockiert, schob seinen Stumpf nach unten und hob seinen anderen Arm, der das Dunkle Mal trug.

Voldemort starrte für eine Sekunde auf das Mal, bevor er den Arm packte und seinen Zauberstab auf das Mal drückte. Wurmschwanz schrie auf, als er die dunkle Magie in das Mal floss, was ihm qualvollen Schmerz einbrachte.

Sofort begannen Männer zu apparieren. Was einst nur eine Gruppe von drei Personen war, war jetzt eine Gruppe von mehr als fünfzig geworden. Voldemort war schockiert; er glaubte nicht, dass viele seiner Anhänger im Begriff waren, so früh zurück zu kehren. Vielleicht hat er ihre Loyalität unterschätzt. Dennoch, sie würden alle dafür bezahlen, das sie nicht nach ihm suchten.

"Wie lang ist es her?" begann Voldemort, bevor er erzählte, wo und wie er sich verstecken musste, und das niemand ihn suchen kam.

Er wurde dann von Wurmschwanz unterbrochen, der schrie "Ich habe euch gesucht, mein Herr!"

"Aus Angst! Nicht aus Treue!" zischte Voldemort: "Aber, da du mir für lange Zeit geholfen hast, Wurmschwanz, werde ich dich belohnen, für dein Opfer!"

Voldemort winkte seinen Zauberstab auf den Stumpf, der mal eine Hand trug, und Quecksilber erschien. Nachdem das Silber eine Hand formte, kroch Wurmschwanz zu den Säumen seines Herrn vor und sagte: "Danke, mein Herr. Es ist wunderschön."

Bevor er zu seinen Anhängern zurück kehren konnte, ergriff Harry sofort seine Chance und hustete. Der Dunkle Lord war leicht überrascht und grinste: "Und wir dürfen nicht unseren Ehrengast vergessen! Harry Potter! Oder soll ich dich jetzt, Harry Uchiha-Black nennen?"

Harry starrte auf die schlangenähnlichen Merkmale des angeblichen Dunklen Lords, bevor er antwortete: "Ich bevorzuge das letztere, ich danke dir."

Voldemort konnte nicht widerstehen und begann aufgrund der kühnen Antwort zu lachen: "Ja, ja, Albus erzählte mir alles über dich. Ein starker Zauberer, der die Arroganz seiner Vorfahren teilt. Das Uchiha Blut war stark! Aber Arroganz ließ sie verschwinden. "

Harry grinste, bevor er antwortete: "Ich bin Arrogant, doch das kann ich gern zurück geben, Tom Riddle."

"Nenne mich nicht so!" spie Lord Voldemort, bevor er grinste, "Wusstest du, das dein berühmter Schulleiter dich verkauft hat?"

Harry täuschte Schock vor, das Voldemort als echte Reaktion annahm, bevor er fröhlich fort fuhr, "Oh ja, er machte mir ein Angebot, das ich nicht ablehnen konnte. Wenn ich mich darauf einlassen würde, sollte ich die Zauberwelt für einige Jahre verlassen. "

"Und du warst damit einverstanden?"

"Natürlich!" Voldemort kicherte, als er sich um den Engel bewegte, der Harry festhielt: "Warum sollte ich nicht? Ich brauchte das Blut der Potters, um einen neuen Körper zu gewinnen und hier war einer. Natürlich besagt der Eid, dass ich nicht gegen die magische Bevölkerung vorgehen kann, es ist ein Nachteil, aber ich kann in der Zwischenzeit mit der Rekrutierung weiter machen. Am Ende habe ich den Vorteil. "

"Warum denkst du das?"

"Weil, ich dich habe, Uchiha. Mit dir an meiner Seite, können wir die Welt erobern! Ich kenne deine Kräfte, Gerüchte wurden mir berichtet. Deine Fähigkeiten in der Ersten und Zweiten Aufgaben sind legendär im Vergleich zu Albus ' Magie. Gemeinsam können wir unbesiegbar sein! "

Voldemort nahm sein Schweigen als Zeichen, dass er ihn fast hatte, und so fuhr er fort, "Schließe dich mir an, und wir können gewinnen! Schließe dich mir an, und du kannst Rache nehmen, an allen Menschen, die dich verachtet haben! Schließe dich mir an, und du bekommst Rache an deinem Vater."

Harry sah zum Dunklen Lord, bevor er fragte: "Was ist mit meiner Mutter?"

"Deine Mutter? Meine Todesser wollen eine Entschädigung für ihr Opfer, so dass sie ein wenig mit ihr Spielen können. Aber danach gehört sie dir!" antwortete Voldemort, in der Hoffnung, den Mann zu einen Beitritt zu den Todesser locken zu können.

"Du hast die falschen Dinge gesagt, Tommy."

Voldemort sah Harry an, bevor er in seine Augen schützen musste, wie ein helles Licht aus den Körper des jungen Mannes zu kommen schien. Das nächste, was er wusste, war dass er auf dem Boden lag, und überall Schutt war

"Ah, das fühlt sich viel besser an!"

Voldemort sah mit Entsetzen, wie Harry eine riesige Skelett-Rüstung um sich zu haben schien. Die Rüstung, selbst, schien gegen die Natur zu gehen. Die Rüstung war Schwarz, und Harry sah aus wie die Wiedergeburt eines Dämonen. Die Linke Hand hielt ein Katana, während die rechte ein Schild hielt. Es war ein unvergesslicher Anblick.

"Was bist du? Wie hast du diese Macht bekommen?" schrie Voldemort, als er versuchte langsam zu flüchten. Es war kein Spiel, und er wusste es. Er musste entkommen und diese Sache erforschen, bevor er es mit ihm aufnehmen konnte. Daher würde er nun seine Anhänger als Ablenkung benutzen

Harry sah seine Angst und lachte, "Der Dunkle Lord, kriecht voll Angst vor einen 17 jährigen Jungen? Wie lächerlich!"

Voldemort wusste, dass es für ihn Zeit war zu gehen, daher rief er: "Meine Freunde! Greift diesen Mann an!"

Seine Todesser bewegten sich überraschend, nicht vom Fleck. Alle außer Wurmschwanz, der begonnen hatte, nach vorn zu huschen, vorbei an den Männern.

"Malfoy! McNair! Goyle! Tötet diese frechen Gören!"

Die drei Männer standen still und antwortete: "Nein."

"Was?" spuckte Voldemort, den riesigen Schwarzen Krieger vor sich vergessend.

"Es tut uns leid, Tom." sagte Harry träge, als er einen Schritt nach vorn hat: "Deine Todesser haben dich aufgegeben. Sie sind hier, weil ich ihnen sagte, das sie hier sein sollten."

"Was geht dich das an, Uchiha!"

"Nun, du siehst, es ist schon etwas Peinlich. Deine Anhänger sind wegen ihrem wahren Herrn hier. Wegen mir. Sie schienen zu glauben, dass Sie nichts im Vergleich zu mir sind. Wie gut, dass deine Ansichten fast ihre Leben zerstörten, den meine Ansichten passen ihnen eher, als deine. "

Voldemort schrie vor Empörung, und spie aus, "Höre meine Worte, Uchiha. Sie wird dafür bezahlen!"

Als er versuchte, sich zu drehen um zu apparieren, hielt ihn eine gewaltige Schwarze Hand auf dem Boden.

"Nicht so schnell, Tommy Junge." Harry grinste, als er sein Schwert in der Nähe des Halses des sogenannten Dunklen Lords senkte, "Ich versprach meiner Freundin, dass du heute sterben wirst, und so wird es sein."

"N-nein warte mal! Wir können etwas aushandeln! Du und ich! Wir können die gesamte Welt erobern, Harry! Denk an die Macht, die wir teilen werden, und was wir gemeinsam tun können!"

Harry knurrte, bevor er den Dunklen Lord weiter herunter drückte, und schrie: "Was du über meine Mutter gesagt hast, besiegelt dein Schicksal."

Voldemort verlor den Kopf, noch ehe er zu schreien beginnen konnte. Schmerzen, waren für immer auf seinem Gesicht gebrannt.

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Mortem um, bevor er sagte: "Wir nehmen alle einen Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts. Ich erwarte, dass Dumbledore versuchen wird uns zu stoppen, und mich davon abhalten will, den Ruhm zu erhalten, über den Tod dieses Übels."

Lucius entfernte den Illusionszauber von seiner Robe, was alle anderen auf dem Friedhof ihm gleich taten, und enthüllte somit die gleiche Schwarze Robe mit den Uchiha Wappen auf der Brust.

"Wir leben, um zu folgen, Mylord."

Harry nickte, bevor er an alle fünfzig Mitglieder Portschlüssel erstellte.

"Sobald wir ankommen, verteidigt euch und sucht eure Familien. Ergreift sie und nimmt gemeinsam mit ihnen den Portschlüssel, der euch wegbringt. Die Schutzzauber sind derzeit unten, und werden nicht vor dem Sonnenaufgang wieder oben sein."

Harry verteilte die Portschlüssel, und rief dann: "FÜR WAS KÄMPFEN WIR?"

Fünfzig verschiedene Stimmen riefen: "FÜR DIE EINHEIT! FÜR DIE PFLICHT! FÜR DAS SCHICKSAL!" und verschwanden.

Dann im selben Augenblick war der Friedhof wieder still.

 **\- Quidditch Feld -**

Jeder fing an zu schreien, sobald die fünfzig Mortem Mitglieder auf dem Platz erschienen.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix, die Dumbledore gerufen hatte, bevor die Aufgabe begann, kämpften gegen die 50 Leute. Was sie überraschte war, dass die Kapuzen Männer sich nicht wehren. Noch überraschender war, dass sie ihre Familie schnappten und mit einem Portschlüssel fortbrachten.

Auror Shacklebolt warf noch einen Schockzauber auf die sich zurückziehenden Todesser. Der Todesser schien nur den Zauber zu blockieren und schnappte sich ein Kind. Wonach er dann per Portschlüssel verschwand.

"Etwas ist falsch hier, Albus!"

Albus Dumbledore sah auf, als er versuchte, die Kinder aus dem Stadion zu bringen. Er sah zu Shacklebolt, bevor er nickte: "Ja, sie scheinen mehr daran interessiert, die Kinder weg zu bringen. Und da die Meisten von ihnen in Slytherin sind, würde ich vermuten, dass sie ihre Kinder in Sicherheit bringen."

Bevor Shacklebolt antworten konnte, erhob sich eine große Skelettform aus dem Boden. Und mit ihm, Harry Potter.

"Ich habe deinen Dunkle Lord getötet, Albus. Aber damit du es weißt, dein Verrat wird nicht ungestraft bleiben!"

Albus verzog das Gesicht, als er in den Händen seines Schülers den Kopf des Dunklen Lords sah. Es schien das sein Plan gescheitert ist, also musste er nun handeln.

"Harry, ist es das, was du planst zu tun? Wirst du ein Dunkler Lord?"

Harry lachte über die Idee, bevor er grinste. Es schien, dass alle seine Mortem gegangen waren und die Delacour Familie auch. Es war Zeit, seine Kräfte zu entfesseln.

Plötzlich wurde die Luft kälter als Harry seine Magie um seinen Oberkörper sammelte, bevor er Schrie "Fürchtet mich!"

Dementoren brachen aus seinen Oberkörper und begannen das Glück aus den Anwesenden im Stadion zu saugen. Dies schockierte die Ordensmitglieder und Dumbledore schrie,

"Ruft alle eure Patronus!"

Jedes Mitglied versucht, ihn zu rufen, aber scheinbar ohne Erfolg. Einige waren nur in der Lage, einen nebelhaften Schild zu erzeugen, während Andere, nicht einmal den Zauber sprechen konnten. Die Anzahl der Dementoren war zu viel, dass keine glücklichen Erinnerung manifestiert werden konnte.

Dumbledore, selbst war nur durch reine Willenskraft in der Lage, seinen Patronus zu rufen. Sein Phoenix flog durch die Dementoren, was ihre Anzahl leicht verminderte.

Harry beobachtete, wie jedes Mitglied des Ordens aufgrund der dunklen Gedanken, die sich Manifestierten zusammenbrach.

"Hör auf damit!" rief Dumbledore, als er beobachtete, wie seine Ordensmitglieder den dunklen Gedanken erlagen.

Harry dachte einen Moment nach, bevor er die Dementoren verbannte, als ob sie eine Sekunde zuvor nicht da waren.

"Lerne deine Lektion, alter Mann. Du hast bei weitem nicht meine Kraft."

Just in diesem Moment wurden die Beiden unterbrochen, als Harvey Potter mit seinem Zauberstab fuchtelnd in Sicht kam und schrie: "Wo habt ihr Bastarde meine Mutter hingebracht! Ihr werdet für alles bezahlen, was ihr getan habt!"

Harry grinste, als sein Bruder sich mit seinem Zauberstab näherte. Er näherte sich langsam seinem Bruder und sagte: "Zu langsam, Bruder. Du bist nicht stark genug."

Dann stand Harry vor der Menge und sagte: "Heute beginnt eine Revolution, die sich über die ganze Welt erstrecken wird. Britannien kann entweder beitreten oder wird vernichtet werden."

Harry drehte sich dann an Ort und Stelle und verschwand.


	14. Invasion, Großbritannien

**Kapitel 14: Invasion, Großbritannien**

 **\- Deutschland -**

Harry Uchiha-Black grinste.

Es waren sieben Jahre vergangen, seit er aus Britannien geflohen war und nun, war er bereit zur Rückkehr. Aber er kehrte in der Tat nicht allein zurück. Er brachte die gesamte Macht der magischen Welt mit.

 **\- Großbritannien -**

Albus Dumbledore hatte gemischte Gefühle, als er an die Ereignisse der letzten 24 Stunden dachte. Es schien so, als hätte sich die gesamte magische Welt unter einen Banner gegen das magische Großbritannien gestellt.

Albus, jetzt älter, als er vor sieben Jahren war, seufzte, als er in in die Räumlichkeiten des Zaubergamots ging.

Die restlichen Mitglieder sahen sich um, er sah dies und seufzte noch einmal bevor er sagte: "Das Treffen hat nun Offiziell begonnen."

Lord Weasley, wurde erst ernannt, als die meisten Lords im Zaubergamot verschwanden oder ausgelöscht wurden, sprach zuerst: "Werte Lords und Ladys, es scheint so, als hätten wir erneut das Problem, eine Verteidigung gegen die Uchiha-Black Armee aufzubauen. "

Jeder begann zu murmeln als Madame Granger, besser bekannt als Hermine, aufstand und fragte: "Können wir gegen ihn bestehen? Denken Sie überhaupt an das letzte Ereignis, als er uns angegriffen hat? Er war allein und schickte eine Horde Dementoren auf uns. Sicherlich können wir dem etwas entgegen setzen, oder?"

Gemurmel begann als Albus seufzte, bevor er erneut begann zu sprechen "Madame Granger, wir müssen die Tatsache akzeptieren, das Harry sich der Dunkelheit ergeben hat. Es gibt keine Verhandlungen mit Terroristen oder Dunklen Lord´s. Das ist in unseren Gesetzen festgelegt."

"Aber, Großmeister, wir werden verlieren, wenn wir nichts tun. Wir alle kennen die Macht, die der ehemalige Lord Uchiha-Black hat, und alle hier wissen, dass die restliche magische Welt, hinter ihm steht."

Dumbledore kratzte sich am Bart und antwortete: "Ja, der Mann hat mehr Feuerkraft; wenn wir in den Krieg gegen ihn ziehen. Wer konnte denn wissen, dass er alle magischen Wesen unter seinen Banner vereinen würde?"

Lord Potter schnaubte verächtlich bei diesen Worten, bevor er sagte: "Er muss den Imperius-Fluch auf sie alle angewandt haben! Warum sonst folgen die magischen Regierungen der Welt, einem 20 jährigen Jungen? Es ist absurd!"

"Wir alle wissen, was passiert ist, Lord Potter. Denken Sie an die Nachrichten, die wir fast jeden Monat erhalten, nachdem er verschwunden ist?" Erwiderte Lord Diggory ruhig.

Tatsächlich erreichten dem magischen Großbritannien, jeden Monat Berichte über die Aktivitäten von Harry Uchiha-Black. Links und rechts, unterstützten die magischen Regierungen den jungen Mann. Die Quelle dieser Nachrichten, war natürlich, Harry´s Propaganda unter den Massen. Harry versprach, eine vereinheitlichte magische Gemeinschaft, ohne rassistische Gesetze und Einschränkungen. Auch hatte Harry die vollständige Integration der Muggelwelt und ihre Technologien versprochen. Dies löste großes Interesse unter den Massen aus, und am Ende hatten Volksabstimmungen die Regierungen gestürzt. Die letzte Bastion, Deutschland, war gefallen, nachdem man dort von seinen Versprechen hörte, es war nicht einfach gewesen, da die Menschen dort enger zusammen hielten, nach Grindelwald. Am Ende hatte Harry den Zaubereiminister von Deutschland und seine Lakaien getötet und das Land in das Uchiha Reich integriert. Jetzt, so schien es, blickte der Mann auf das magische Großbritannien und seine Menschen.

"Was wissen wir von der Meinung der Massen in Bezug auf Harry´s Propaganda?" Fragte Albus müde. Er wusste, dass Harry´s Macht von der Unterstützung der Massen kam. Wenn die Menschen unter Harry vereint waren, hatten sie schon verloren.

Lord Weasley grummelte, bevor er antwortete: "Die Propaganda-Papiere verbreiten sich wie ein Lauffeuer. Wir hatten versucht, es zu stoppen, aber es scheint, dass wir die Lieferanten nicht verfolgen können."

Jeder sah sich im Raum um, in der Hoffnung, jemand würde einen Vorschlag machen. Aber es kam keiner.

Albus Dumbledore stand von seinem Sitz auf und sagte: "Ich übergebe nun das Wort an, Amelia Bones, die uns die Schlachtpläne erklären wird."

Die Tür zu den Räumlichkeiten wurde geöffnet, um eine rothaarige Frau mittleren Alters zu offenbaren. Sie ging nach vorne, bevor sie in der Mitte der Räumlichkeiten stehen blieb und sagte: "Da ich Teil dieses Gamots bin, möchte ich, dass meine Nichte Susan Bones, den Familiensitz einnimmt, bevor ich fortfahre."

James Potter stand auf und antwortete: "Als Lord Potter, stimme ich dem zu."

"Ich schließe mich dem an", verkündete Lord Weasley, und beide Männer setzten sich dann.

Amelia Bones bedeutete ihre Nichte, auf den Sitz der Familie platz zu nehmen. Das Mädchen setzte sich sofort, bevor sie ihrer Tante gestikulierte, dass sie anfangen kann.

Amelia zauberte eine Landkarte von Großbritannien herbei, bevor sie begann: "Er wird in der nächsten Woche an den Ufern eintreffen."

Sie deutete auf den südlichen Teil Britanniens, während sie schwarze Bauern beschwor und dort platzierte, um die Angreifer zu symbolisieren, während sie einen weiteren Satz weißer Bauern beschwor, die ihre Streitkräfte symbolisieren sollte.

"Lady Bones, sind unsere Kräfte wirklich so klein?" Fragte ein zaghafter Lord Diggory, scheinbar schockiert über die Menge der schwarzen Figuren auf der Karte.

Amelia nahm ihr Monokel ab, bevor sie antwortete: "Ja, Lord Diggory. Wir haben nur diese kleine Streitmacht zur Verfügung."

Bevor jemand entsprechend antworten konnte, verschob sie die Figuren, und sagte: "Wir sind in der Unterzahl, nicht genügend gerüstet, und nicht genügend ausgebildet. Wir werden verlieren, wenn wir sie direkt angreifen."

Gemurmel begann als ihre größte Angst Wirklichkeit wurde. Sie konnten Harry nicht besiegen. Sie würden sicherlich verlieren, wenn er sie jetzt angreifen würde.

Hermine, die schon immer eine intelligente Hexe war, sah Amelia Bones an, bevor sie sagte: "Das bedeutet, wir sollten ihn nicht direkt konfrontieren, sehe ich das so richtig, Lady Bones?"

Amelia lächelte, bevor sie sagte: "Ja. wie Madame Granger, neu ernannte Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Wohlfahrt, bereits sagte, sollten wir sie nicht direkt angreifen. Ein viel schlauerer Ansatz würde auf jeden Fall die beste Vorgehensweise sein."

Albus sah die Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung an, bevor er fragte: "Und wie würde dieser Plan aussehen, Lady Bones?"

"Zuerst müssen wir sie zu diesem Abschnitt des Hadrianswalls locken."

"Das ist weit im Norden!"

"Ja. Wir müssen ihnen ein Gefühl von Stolz geben und im Gegenzug, werden sie nachlässiger. Nachdem wir sie dorthin gelockt haben, werden wir die Wände des Hadrianwall´s mit griechischen Feuer bestücken, und dieses entzünden, wenn die Uchiha-Black Armee den Wall erklimmt. Dies würde Chaos verursachen, und es uns erleichtern, sie nach und nach zu besiegen."

Jeder hielt den Atem für eine Sekunde an, bevor er anfing zu Jubeln. Dies schien ein großer Plan zu sein! Ein narrensicherer Plan! Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, hatten sie eine Chance auf den Sieg.

Albus schlug mit dem Hammer auf seinen Platz, bevor er sagte: "Auch wenn seine Armeen zerstört wird, würde Harry nie besiegt werden, wenn er nicht auf Harvey trifft. Es ist Harvey und allein Harvey, der in der Lage sein wird, den jungen Mann zu besiegen."

Amelia nickte: "Ja, es macht es leichter für uns, dass Harry immer an der Spitze seiner Armee steht. Es ist einer der Gründe, warum seine Armee fast nicht mehr aufzuhalten ist. Ihre Moral ist immer so Hoch, da ihr Anführer gemeinsam mit ihnen Blut vergießt."

Albus Dumbledore lächelte, bevor er erneut aufstand und sagte: "Das Treffen wird vertagt. Ich möchte, dass alle Vorbereitungen sofort beginnen. Die gesamte magische Bevölkerung soll sich sofort hinter dem Hadrianswall zurück ziehen, so dass keine unnötigen Verluste in diesen unnötigen Krieg entstehen.

Alle fingen an zu gehen, in ihre Häuser und Abteilungen, um den kommenden Krieg anzukündigen und sich vorzubereiten. Als alle gegangen waren, ging Hermine Granger zur bereits wartenden Amelia Bones.

"Amelia".

Amelia Bones lächelte die junge Frau an, bevor sie sagte: "Die schwarzen Raben scheinen heute Nacht zu Jagen."

"Und die Nacht ist noch jung."

Als Amelia die Antwort hörte, winkte sie der jungen Frau zu, dass sie ihr ins Atrium zum Flohnetzwerk folgen sollte. Sie deutete an, dass die junge Frau zuerst gehen sollte. Nachdem Hermine Granger gegangen war, stieg Amelia Bones in den Kamin, verstreute Flohpulver und flüsterte: "Raben Nest."

 **\- Raben Nest -**

Amelia kam in dem Haus an, wo die Propaganda ihres Herrn verbreitet wurde.

Sie ging in den Speisesaal und setzte sich gegenüber von Hermine Granger hin.

"Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten, Amelia?«

Amelia seufzte, bevor sie antwortete: "Wir werden gewinnen. Kein Zweifel. Aber Großbritannien wird große Verluste erleiden."

Hermine seufzte, als sie fragte: "Kannst du die Auroren Kräfte nicht überreden, auf unsere Seite zu kommen? Ich bin sicher, dass sie auf dich hören werden."

Amelia lächelte ein echtes Lächeln, bevor sie antwortete, "Ich könnte. Aber das Problem mit diesem Land und dem Rest der Welt ist, dass unsere Hexen und Zauberer erzogen wurden, zu glauben, dass sie immer die helle Seite folgen sollen. Und gerade jetzt, sind die Führer des Lichts, Dumbledore und Potter. Es gibt wenig was ich da tun kann."

"Verdammt, sie alle." fluchte Hermine, bevor sie an ihren Tee nippte, "Es war einfacher mit Asien und Amerika."

"Ja, war es." Stimmte Amelia zu, bevor sie sich selbst einen Tee einschenkte und lachend sagte: "Obwohl die Bevölkerung scheint bereits auf unserer Seite zu sein. Es scheint, das Ministerium könnte nun auf beiden Seiten eingekreist werden, wenn sie den Wall erreichen."

Hermine lächelte, bevor sie nickte. Dies war ein Krieg, den Britannien, niemals gewinnen könnte.

 **\- Eine Woche später -**

Fleur sah zu, wie der Uchiha Armee auf ihre Besen stieg.

Sie sah ihren Mann, als er seinen Besen vorbereitete. Es waren anstrengende Sieben Jahre, und heute würde es zu Ende gehen.

Ihre Spione innerhalb des Ministeriums für Magie hatten jeden davon überzeugt, dass sie hinter dem Hadrianswall am sichersten sein würden. Und sie an dem Wall in einen Hinterhalt zu locken, das beste wäre. Natürlich war es das. Das einzige Problem war, dass sie das alles geplant hatten.

Harry entdeckte seine Frau und näherte sich ihr. Er wusste, dass dies das blutigste Endspiel für sie alle sein würde und wenn sie gewinnen, würde alles ein Ende finden. Der Krieg, das Blutvergießen und die Propaganda. Es würde alles ein Ende finden.

 _"Hallo."_

Fleur sah ihren Mann an, bevor sie ihn leidenschaftlichen küsste. Sie sah zu den großen Kugeln bevor sie fragte: _"Hast du Gabrielle nach Hause geschickt?"_

Harry nickte, bevor er antwortete: _"Ja. Ich habe sie mit Draco und einen Trupp von meinem Mortem dorthin geschickt. Sie ist nun bei euch Zuhause zusammen mit deinen Eltern und meiner Mutter, und wartet darauf, das der verdammte Krieg ein Ende finden wird."_

 _"Ein Krieg den wir zum Wohle unserer Gemeinschaft führen."_ argumentierte Fleur: " _Vergiss du nicht, dass wir nach allem, eine freie Welt haben werden! Wir können die magische Welt neu Formen, zu einer vereinten Weltgemeinschaft!"_

Harry lächelte seine Frau an, bevor er sie noch einmal küsste. Er wusste, er musste dies tun. Um seine Vision wahr werden zu lassen, brauchte er die Unterstützung der magischen Gemeinschaften. Und jede Gemeinschaft hat seine Loyalität ausgesprochen, mit Ausnahme Großbritanniens. Genauer gesagt, der magische Regierung von Großbritannien.

 _"Wir könnten gehen, und lassen die Armee hinter uns!"_ Harry scherzte, als er seinen Besen in die Hand nahm.

Fleur lachte, bevor sie sagte: _"Versprichst du mir, dass du in einem Stück wiederkommst?"_

 _"Solange du in Sicherheit bleibst?"_

 _"Versprochen."_

 _"Ich liebe dich, weißt du das?"_

 _"Und ich dich."_

 **\- Hadrianswall -**

Harry landete vor der versammelten Armee.

Die Armee selbst, war Zehntausend Mann groß. Es war nicht riesig in Bezug auf Personal, im Vergleich zum Muggel Militär, aber im Vergleich waren sie alle Magisch. Natürlich hatte er die unterschiedlichen Nationalitäten in seiner Armee voraus gesehen, so dass allen eine Rune am Ohr tätowiert wurde. Auf diese Weise, mussten Befehle, nur in einer Sprache gegeben werden, und alle verstanden sie. Es war so leichter, eine Armee mit mehr als 10 Nationalitäten, zusammen zu halten.

"Es ist Zeit!" begann Harry, als er vor seiner Armee stand.

"Zeit für uns, die letzte Bastion zu besiegen und die magische Welt zu vereinen! Diese Heiden kennen keinen Respekt für andere magische Wesen und haben sie stets geächtet! Heute kämpfen wir für die Freiheit! Wir kämpfen für die Einheit unserer Art! Wir kämpfen für unsere Pflicht, unsere Brüder und Schwestern zu schützen! Am wichtigsten ist, wir kämpfen für unser Schicksal!"

Die Rede riss die Armee mit und sie riefen begeistert, drei einzelne Worte:, **"Einheit. Pflicht. Schicksal."**

Gerade dann, näherten sich zwei Gestalten nahe der Bühne, die am Waldrand stand.

Harry sah, wie die beiden Figuren vor und hielt seine Hand hoch und sagte: "Wir freuen uns über unsere beiden treuesten Schwestern, Amelia Bones und Hermine Granger!"

Jeder jubelte, als die beiden Frauen die Bühne betraten, sich vor ihrem Herrn hinknieten und seine Hand küssten. Beide winkten dem Publikum zu, bevor Harry die Menge zum Schweigen brachte. Dann sah er an die beiden Frauen an und fragte: "Ist es Zeit?"

Hermine antwortete: "Ja. Sie haben höchstens tausend Mann. Sie werden das Feuer anzuzünden, sobald ihr den Wall erreicht habt, und erwarten einen leichten Sieg. Bis auf euren Kampf gegen Harvey."

Amelia nickte, bevor Sie fortfuhr, "Dumbledore leitet diesen Angriff mit seinem Schützling, Harvey Potter."

Stille herrschte in der Menge, bis Harry seinen Zauberstab zog und rief: " **In den Krieg**!"

Jeder sprang sofort auf seinen Besen, als sie begannen die Verteidigungslinien, des magischen Britanniens zu durchbrechen. Hunderte und Tausende von Besen stiegen an diesem Tag hoch.

Harry spürte wie jeder einzelne Besen an ihm vorbei fegte. Er wusste, dass dies der Anfang vom Ende sein würde, und er würde seinen Teil dazu beitragen. Er wandte sich Amelia und Hermine zu, bevor er fragte: "Habt ihr das Feuer neutralisiert?"

Hermine nickte: "Ja, wir haben es mit Milchpulver ersetzt."

Fleur, die neben Harry stand, lachte bei dem Gedanken, bevor sie fragte: "Und wo hast du das griechische Feuer versteckt?"

Amelia erwiderte grimmig, "Unter ihren Streitkräften. Sobald Harry einen Incendio auf den Wall wirft, wird es ihre Verteidigung zerstören und sie Handlungsunfähig machen."

Fleur runzelte die Stirn, als sie darüber nachdachte wie viele Menschen heute ihr Leben verlieren würden. Auch wenn es auf der anderen Seite war, wäre es immer noch schmerzhaft zu sehen, wie tausend Leben ausgelöscht werden würden, aufgrund eines korrupten Ministeriums.

"Besser sie als wir.", Kommentierte Harry, bevor er seinen Besen bestieg.

"Die schwarzen Raben scheinen heute Abend zu Jagen."

Alle drei Frauen antworteten gleichzeitig: "Und die Nacht ist noch jung."

Mit diesen Worten stieg Harry in die Luft, wissend, das am heutigen Tag, tausende Menschenleben ausgelöscht werden würden.

 **\- Ministerium´s Streitkräfte -**

Albus Dumbledore sammelte seine Kräfte, als er sah wie Tausende Hexen und Zauberer den Himmel verdunkelten.

Die zahlreichen Feinde schienen zu viele zu sein, als Albus sah, wie die Streitkräfte des Ministeriums begannen, vor Angst zu zittern. Viele von ihnen wussten, dass sie nicht zurückkehren würden, und dass sie ihre Familien nie wieder sehen würden, weil sie in einen Kampf gegen einen vermeintlichen Dunklen Lord zogen.

Albus sah die Gestalt seines Lehrlings neben sich und fragte: "Bist du bereit, Harvey?"

Harvey Potter, der nicht mehr das fette Kind war, presste nur seine Kiefer zusammen. Seit seiner demütigenden Niederlage durch seinen Bruder, wurde er jeden Tag von mehreren Personen ausgebildet. Von denen viele heute hier waren. Er hatte sich in einen schlankeren Mann mit ordentlich Muskelmasse verwandelt.

"So bereit, wie ich jemals sein werde, Albus." Antwortete er und verstärkte seinen Griff um seinen Zauberstab. Er wusste, dass heute der Tag war, an dem er geprüft werden würde. Heute war der Tag, der entscheiden würde, ob er leben oder sterben werde.

Albus Dumbledore nickte, bevor er die fehlende Bewegung am Himmel bemerkte.

"Sie haben aufgehört!" Rief einer der wenigen Zauberer, auf dem Gefechtsstand.

"Ja, es scheint so." antwortete Albus, bevor er laut fragte: "Warum eigentlich?"

Der Zauberer dachte, es sei an ihn gerichtet, und so antwortete er: "Glauben Sie, dass sie sich ergeben werden?"

"Nein, unmöglich. Mein Bruder würde niemals Aufgeben." Antwortete Harvey, und suchte Intensiv danach, ob sich die Masse bewegen würde, als er sagte, "Er mag eine große Show. Er ist ein Künstler. Arrogant und Hochnäsig."

Der Zauberer nickte, bevor er zu den Truppen schrie, "Seid alle auf der Hut!"

Jeder entlang des Walls packte sofort, seinen Zauberstab fester. Eine unbewusste Handlung, und jeder fühlte, dass es angenehmer war. Vielleicht, weil ihre Zauberstäbe und welche Zauber sie verwenden würden, ihre Überlebenschance in der kommenden Schlacht diktieren würden.

"Bewegung! Bewegung!"

Harvey kniff die Augen zusammen, bevor er Ausatmete und flüsterte: "Da ist mein Bruder."

 **\- Harry -**

Harry flog vor seinen Truppen bevor er seine Faust hochhielt, und seinen Truppen damit bedeute, zu warten.

Harry flog dann in Richtung des Walls und machte ein paar Handzeichen. Er flüsterte: "FeuerStil: Feuer Drache."

Ein Feuer-Drache flog sofort aus seinem Mund und begann in Richtung des Walls zu fliegen. Die Zauberer auf dem Wall begannen sofort Aquamenti Zauber zu sprechen, ohne Erfolg. Sobald der Feuerdrache den Wall erreichte, brach die Hölle los.

 **\- Harvey -**

Harvey sah zu, wie der Feuerdrache sich auf sie zu bewegte.

"Aguamenti Zauber! Löscht den verdammten Feuerdrachen!" schrie Harvey, als er seinen eigenen Zauber sprach.

Schnell, sprach jeder diesen Zauber, aber zu ihrer Überraschung ohne Erfolg. Alle fingen an Protego Zauber zu sprechen, um das Feuer und die Hitze zu blockieren, aber zu ihrer Überraschung, traf der Drache sie nie. Der Drache schien auf dem Wall gerichtet zu sein

Bevor jemand beginnen konnte, sein Schild zu senken, begann der Boden zu explodieren, und offenbarte grünes Feuer.

"Das griechische Feuer!" rief Harvey, aber ohne Erfolg. Alle Ministeriums Kräfte schrien in Agonie oder waren bereits Tod.

Harvey und Dumbledore kamen beide mit geringfügigen Verbrennungen davon, aber ihre versammelte Streitmacht, war verloren.

Just in diesem Moment, stürzte die Armee von Harry herab, und stürzte sich auf diejenigen die nicht Tod waren. Diejenigen, die das griechische Feuer überlebtem, starben durch das Fluchfeuer.

Harvey blickte auf die verkohlte Leiche, des Zauberers, mit dem er kurz zuvor sprach, bevor er wütend knurrte und schrie:

"HARRY!"

Albus sah schockiert über das Blutbad und versuchte sofort zu apparieren, aber ohne Erfolg. Er schaute in Richtung seines wütenden Lehrlings, bevor er seufzte, vielleicht war das das Ende?

"Albus!"

Dumbledore sah James Potter, bevor er sagte: "Wir haben verloren."

James sah seinen ehemaligen Schulleiter, bevor er sich wütend schüttelte: "Nein! Es muss einen anderen Weg geben! Wir können nicht verlieren!"

"Es tut mir leid, aber no-" Dumbledore wurde durch das Auftreten eines riesigen Schwarzen Ritters unterbrochen, der scheinbar aus dem Nichts erschien.

Die schwarze Gestalt bewegte ihre Hand und das Feuer erlosch sofort. Es begann dann in Richtung der drei Überlebenden Männer zu gehen, und hob Wütend seinen Zauberstab.

"Ich habe dich gewarnt Albus." begann Harry "Großbritannien kann entweder beitreten oder wird vernichtet werden."

Bevor Harry weiter reden konnte, schrie Harvey: "HARRY! DU BASTARD! ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN!"

Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Bruder an und sagte: "Ist das dein Lehrling, alter Mann? Er ist zu schwach, um hier in unserer Mitte zu sein!."

Dies ärgerte den jungen Mann noch mehr und Albus musste den Jungen stoppen, bevor er in den sicheren Untergang ging.

"Aber, es scheint so, das der Junge sich verbessert hat." überlegte Harry "Mal sehen, was du aus dir gemacht hast, Harvey."

Harry entfernte dann seinen Mantel, um eine Drachenhaut- Rüstung zu offenbaren, ähnlich einer Fechtrüstung mit dem Uchiha Auge auf seiner Linken Brust.

"Dann komm! Der Tod erwartet dich!"

Albus war im Begriff, seinen Lehrling zu stoppen, erfolglos, als dieser sich auf seinen Bruder stürzte.

Albus konnte nur eine Phrase flüstern: _"Gott helfe uns allen."_


	15. Kampf der Titanen

**Kapitel 15: Kampf der Titanen**

 _ **\- Zuvor -**_ __

 _Bevor Harry weiter reden konnte, schrie Harvey: "HARRY! DU BASTARD! ICH WERDE DICH TÖTEN!"_

 _Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Bruder an und sagte: "Ist das dein Lehrling, alter Mann? Er ist zu schwach, um hier in unserer Mitte zu sein!."_

 _Dies ärgerte den jungen Mann noch mehr und Albus musste den Jungen stoppen, bevor er in seinen sicheren Untergang lief._

 _"Aber, es scheint so, das der Junge sich verbessert hat." überlegte Harry "Mal sehen, was du aus dir gemacht hast, Harvey."_

 _Harry entfernte dann seinen Mantel, um eine Drachenhaut- Rüstung zu offenbaren, ähnlich einer Fechtrüstung mit dem Uchiha Auge auf seiner linken Brust._

 _"Dann komm! Der Tod erwartet dich!"_

 _Albus war im Begriff, seinen Lehrling zu stoppen, erfolglos, als dieser sich auf seinen Bruder stürzte._

 _Albus konnte nur eine Phrase flüstern: "Gott helfe uns allen."_

Harry lächelte, als er seiner Armee andeutete, ihm Raum zu lassen.

Harvey hatte ihn vor wenigen Minuten zu einem Duell herausgefordert, und überraschenderweise stimmte er zu. Er wusste von Albus 'Machenschaft über seinen Status als Dunklen Lord und er machte sich nie wirklich Mühe, das zu beenden. Die Wahrheit ist, Albus Dumbledore hatte die Prophezeiung enthüllt und erfolgreich verbreitet, dass sie sich auf Harry und Harvey bezog. Wobei Harry der Dunkle Lord war, und Harvey ihr Retter. Natürlich erklärte der Manipulator, das Harry Harvey kennzeichnete, als Voldemort in ihr Haus kam.

Was für ein Schwachsinn.

Harry selbst, hatte bewiesen, dass er der Junge-der-Lebt war, indem er Voldemort tötete. Aber, wenn das alte Wasserhuhn sprach, hört jedes Schaf.

So, hatte er nun die Chance, die „Prophezeiung" zu erfüllen. Verdammt war er deswegen aufgeregt.

 **\- Harvey -  
**  
Harvey Potter war Aufgeregt.

Er zog seine Robe aus, als er noch einmal seinen Zauberstab schwang. Er hatte bereits akzeptiert, dass dies der letzte Tag in seinem Leben sein könnte, und er würde bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen.

Dem Ende.

Was für ein erbärmlicher Begriff, wenn um ihn herum, seine Freunde, Bekannte und Leute die er Anführen sollte, bereits Tod waren. Der Gestank von verrotteten und verbrannten Leichen kroch in seine Nase. Aber es war ihm egal. Nicht jetzt. Er durfte jetzt nicht abgelenkt werden. Nicht jetzt.

Die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore unterbrach sein Gedankenspiel "Bist du bereit, mein Junge?"

Harvey sah zu seinem Meister, bevor er fragte: "Ich weiß es nicht. Glauben Sie, dass ich es bin, Direktor?"

Albus seufzte, bevor er antwortete: "Du bist es. Aber nur für den Fall, solltest du wissen, dass ich immer da sein werde, wenn du Hilfe benötigst."

Harvey nickte, bevor er in Richtung der großen kreisförmigen Bühne schritt, die Harry anscheinend für ihr Duell errichtet hatte. Er sah an den Rand und sah die gegnerische Armee, die sein Bruder kommandierte. Es schien so, als würden sie alle seine Niederlage erwarten.

Sie hatten vielleicht recht. Aber das bedeutete nicht, dass er kampflos aufgeben würde.

 **\- Duell Plattform -**

Es wurde Zeit.

Harry erblickte seinen Bruder, auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite, als er Funken aus seinen Zauberstab schickte, um die Menge zum Schweigen zu bringen.

"Ihr alle" Begann Harry, als das Geschwätz verstummte, "sollt heute Abend, die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung bezeugen!"

Jeder schrie zustimmend, bevor Harry fort fuhr: "Der geschätzte Schulleiter von der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei hat erklärt, dass die Prophezeiungen über den ehemaligen Dunklen Lord und meinen Bruder, in der Tat nicht richtig interpretiert wurde."

Harry sah den Schulleiter an und grinste, "Er verkündete, dass die Prophezeiung über meinen Bruder und mich Handeln würde! Er behauptet, dass ich meinen Bruder mit der Narbe markierte, und nicht Voldemort."

Er beobachtete wie die Masse murmelte, als ein Zauberer sagte: "Er lügt! Wir würden nie einem Dunklen Lord folgen!"

Rufe erklangen, und es benötigte die gesamte Willenskraft von Harry, um nicht bei dem Anblick von James und Harvey in Gelächter auszubrechen.

"Heute! Werden wir Brüder uns duellieren! Wenn die Prophezeiung sagt, das keiner Leben kann, während der andere Lebt, soll es so sein. Wir werden heute Abend herausfinden, wer dazu bestimmt ist zu Leben, und wer dazu bestimmt ist, zu Sterben, nicht wahr?"

Harvey runzelte die Stirn, bevor er antwortete: "Wir werden es herausfinden, Bruder."

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, schickte Harvey drei Zaubersprüche in schneller Folge auf dem Weg: "Bombarda! Impedimenta! Incendio!"

Harry grinste und lenkte die ersten Beiden einfach weg, während er den Dritten zurück warf und ihn zu einem effektiven Feuerstrahl wachsen lies.

Harvey sah die Aktion und wich aus, bevor er schrie, "Aguamenti!"

Der Wasserzauber traf effektiv auf den Feuerzauber, und erzeugte dichten Nebel, der die beiden Kämpfer einhüllte. Albus und James, versuchten Beide, etwas im Nebel zu erkennen, ohne Erfolg.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als sie wiederholt einen Zauberspruch hörten: "Bombarda! Bombarda! Bombarda!"

Explosion folgten, als der Nebel langsam verschwand, aber bevor er vollständig verschwinden konnte, sahen sie Harvey grinsen und dann "Avada Kedavra!" rufen.

Das grüne Licht flog durch den Nebel, und traf scheinbar sein Ziel.

Jeder war geschockt, als sie das sahen, aber der Zauber traf nur eine Beschworene Vogelscheuche mit einem unheimlichen Grinsen.

Sehen, dass sein Zauber nicht traf, zauberte er sofort einen Schild um sich herum, falls sein Bruder von hinten angreifen würde. Er sah in alle Richtungen, bevor er nach oben blickte.

"Er ist nicht vor mir, nicht hinter mir, nicht auf der linken, nicht auf der rechten Seite, und auch nicht über mir." überlegte Harvey sorgfältig, "Dann ist er -"

Bevor er er von der Plattform springen konnte, zog eine gewaltige Hand den Potter-Erben, Richtung Boden. Lärm erklang und eine menge Schutt war zu sehen. Jeder versuchte, etwas zu sehen, aber es dauerte nicht lange, um zu sehen, was passiert war.

"Überrumpelt, Bruder." grinste Harry, als er sich den Staub von seiner Kleidung klopfte, "Du solltest es besser wissen."

Harry griff dann scheinbar das Schwert von Gryffindor aus der Luft, bevor er fragte: "Irgendwelche letzten Worte?"

Harvey sah zu seinem Meister, bevor er leicht nickte. Dann begann er zu kanalisieren all seine Magie zu kanalisieren, als eine massive Lichtquelle um seinen Körper herum erschien.

Harry sah dies und sprang weg, bevor er den Schulleiter geschockt ansah: "Sie übertragen Magie, auf ihn, von einer externen Quelle?"

Albus grinste den erstaunten jungen Mann an, bevor er antwortete: "Ja. Wir hatten einen sehr glücklichen Spender, sonst hätten wir es nie geschafft."

"Und wen hast du geopfert, alter Mann?" spuckte Harry "Wen hast du getötet, um meinen Bruder einen zweiten magischen Kern einzupflanzen?"

"Ich weiß nicht, warum es dich interessiert." sagte Albus Dumbledore leicht nachdenklich, "Aber ich denke, es wird nach dem heutigen Tage keine Rolle mehr spielen. Um fair zu sein, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass sie den Prozess bekämpft. Wir dachten, dass sie es akzeptieren würde, als wir entschieden, ihr Leben für ihren Helden zu opfern."

"Du meinst nicht-"

»Ja. Ginevra Weasley wurde dafür benutzt. Sie war eine schöne junge Dame, wäre eine gute Lady Potter worden. Aber, leider, war sie entbehrlich."

Harry sah zu dem deutlich senilen alten Mann, bevor er knurrte, "Du wirst dafür bezahlen, alter Mann. Ein unnötiges Opfer, ein unschuldiges Leben geopfert für dein größeres Wohl. Und all das nur, damit er einen zweiten Magie-Kern erhält, womit er auch nicht mal Ansatzweise an meiner Macht heran reichen wird. "

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt , erholte sich Harvey von dem Magieausbruch seines Körpers. Er fing an zu grollen, bevor er antwortete: "Wir wussten, dass es nicht genug sein würde, Bruder."

Harry schaute auf die Form seines Bruders und zu dem alten Mann, bevor er fauchte: "Runen. Verzauberte Runen."

Harvey lachte manisch, bevor er antwortete: "Ja! RUNEN! In der Tat, eine menge Runen! Bei diesem Tempo, haben wir fast die gleiche Magische Kraft, Bruder!"

"Du wirst sterben, du wirst Sterben, sobald du deinen Körper zu sehr belastest. Du hast dein Schicksal besiegelt, Bruder."

Harvey knurrte: "Halt den Mund! DU VERLIERST HEUTE, BRUDER! EGAL WAS ES KOSTEST!"

"Schade. Jetzt muss ich meinen wertvollsten Besitz einsetzen."

"Und, bitte schön, was ist dieser Besitz, Bruder? Ein weiterer Bluff nehme ich an?"

Harry senkte den Kopf, bevor er ihn wieder anhob und seine Augen dabei enthüllte: "Schau mir in die Augen, Bruder. Das Ewige Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Harvey sah die blutroten Augen, bevor er Knurrte, "Eine Illusion. Komm her, Bruder."

Scheinbar aus dem Nichts, riss Harvey seinen Zauberstab hoch, und Blitze schlugen auf die Position seines Bruders nieder.

Harry, sah dies, und begann den Blitzeinschlägen auszuweichen. Er beobachtete, Blitze anhielten, als sein Bruder seinen Zauberstab senkte. Er nahm diese Gelegenheit,um die Aufmerksamkeit seine Bruders zu erhalten, und sagte "Keine Beschwörung. Gute Kontrolle, Bruder. Aber wird es reichen?"

"NICHT GENUG! NICHT GENUG! ICH ZEIGE DIR, WAS NICHT GENUG IST!"

Harvey atmete tief ein, bevor er durch den Mund ausatmete und Dämonenfeuer aus seinem Mund spuckte. Harvey brachte dann seine Hand nach vorn, und lenkte scheinbar das Dämonenfeuer, das die Form einer Schlange angenommen hatte.

"BRENNE IN DER HÖLLE, BRUDER!"

Harry starrte verwundert über das Ausmaß der Runen, die im Mondlicht zu pulsieren schienen. Diese Art von Magie konnte nur durch Rituale erreicht werden, die kein normaler Mensch durchlaufen wollte. Was war in seinem Bruder?

Das Dämonenfeuer auf sich zu kommen sehend, konzentrierte Harry einen großen Teil seiner Magie in seiner Hand, bevor er die Feuerschlange aufhielt und zu seinem Bruder zurück schickte.

Harvey, der die Technik erkannte, die da gegen ihn verwendet wurde, riss seine Hände hoch. Da durch, schnellte das Dämonenfeuer in die Luft, als es den Bewegungen seiner Hände folgte.

Harry beobachtete, wie die Feuerschlange ihren Höhepunkt erreichte, bevor er seinen Bruder lachen hörte "BRENNE! BRENNE! BRENNE!"

Als er nach oben blickte, sah er, dass die Feuerschlange direkt über ihm stehen blieb, und nun auf ihn hinab raste.

Ohne Zeit zu verschwenden, Harry versammelte sofort seine Magie, bevor er rief: "SUSANOO!"

Der schwarze durchscheinende Krieger erschien und blockierte sofort die Feuerschlange, die seinen Meister töten wollte. Dann stand er vor seinem geschockten Bruder, und zog sein Schwert.

Harvey starrte geschockt auf die riesige Form von Susanoo. Er konnte dessen Kraft von seiner Position aus fühlen, und seine Knochen schienen zu gefrieren. Wie konnte er dieses Ding bezwingen?

Harry seufzte erleichtert, bevor er sagte: "Siehst du Bruder? Keine kleine Magie kann mich besiegen! Ergebe dich!"

Harvey knurrte frustriert vor dem Sprung in die Richtung seines Meisters. Er wusste, er hatte nur eine Chance, um zu gewinnen, und erkümmertesich weniger um die Folgen.

Albus starrte geschockt auf die die Form von Susanoo und kurz spürte er die Angst und Verzweiflung, als die Dementoren auf dem Quidditch-Feld von Hogwarts erschienen. Er war so gefesselt von dem Anblick, dass er nicht sah, wie sein Lehrling näher kam, und seinen Kopf packte. Nachdem er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen wurde, schrie er vor Schmerz, als er spürte, wie etwas von seiner Seele weggerissen wurde.

"MACHT!"

Harry starrte ungläubig, als sein Bruder die Magie seines Meister´s aufnahm. Barbarische Runen müssten dafür aktiviert worden sein, und er wusste, dass er keine andere Wahl hatte, aber jetzt, musste er seinen Bruder töten, auch wenn es ihn schmerzte, das Leben eines Familienmitglieds nehmen zu müssen.

Als Albus Dumbledore langsam von dieser Ebene der Existenz driftete, sah er zu seinem Lehrling bevor er fragte: "Warum?"

Harvey grinste böse, bevor er antwortete, "Für das größere Wohl."

Albus lächelte schwach, wissend, dass seine Magie notwendig wäre, um den Uchiha Erben zu vernichten und antwortete leise: "Für das größere Wohl."

Als Albus verstarb, sagte Harry:, "Böses gebärt Böses. Du nennst mich einen Dunklen Lord, aber hast eben gerade selbst, eine Dunkle und Verbotene Kunst angewandt?"

"Was weißt du? Du weißt gar nichts!"

Harry seufzte, bevor er die Kontrolle über Susanoo übernahm "Komm Bruder! Lassen Sie mich sehen, was du gerade angestellt hast!"

Links und rechts, flogen Zaubersprüche und Flüche denen Harry auswich, die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Im Gegenzug begann er mit seinen hochklassigen Techniken. Harvey selbst, hielt sich gut, aufgrund der Magie-Reserven von Albus.

"Was sagst du, Bruder? Wir sind nun gleich Stark!" rief Harvey, nachdem er den Erddrachen zerkleinerte, den sein Bruder auf ihn gehetzt hatte.

Harry verzog keine Miene, bevor er sagte: "Diesen letzten Angriff, wirst du nicht überleben."

Harry begann dann die Magie die sie umgab zu erfassen. Es gab einen Grund, warum er den Hadrianswall als Schlachtfeld wählte. Er hatte einen Konflikt mit seinem Bruder vorausgesehen und dieser Ort hatte die beste magische Dichte. Diese Dichte war darauf zurück zu führen, dass die Mauer dazu gebaut worden war, um die Magie in sich aufzunehmen. Als der Wall fiel, war der Zauber gebrochen und die Magie konnte entweichen, aber da sie sich an nichts neu binden konnte, schwebte sie frei in der Luft. Es war einer der Gründe, warum Firmen so erfolgreich arbeiten konnten, in der Nähe des Walls.

Harvey sah wie der Zauber sich aufbaute und hob seine Hände in die Lüfte. Dies verursachte, das Blitze auf seine scheinbar unverletzte Hand gebildet wurden. Harvey starrte seine Hand an, bevor er eine Kugel aus Blitzen formte.

Harry bildete eine Kugel aus reiner, verkürzter Magie und mit Wind der sich erhob, schaffte er eine Technik, die bisher nur einmal funktionierte: Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

Harvey sah seinen Bruder grinsend an. Er brachte seine Hand vor sich. Er pumpte mehr Magie in seine Hände, als er näher und näher kam.

Harry, sah das sein Bruder seine Magie in die Hände pumpte, tat es ihm gleich.

Zwei Titanen der Magie prallten aufeinander, als die daraus resultierende Schockwelle, die Zuschauer einige Meter von ihren Standorten fegte. Jeder einzelne musste seine Augen bedecken damit er nicht von den intensiven Blitzen geblendet wurde.

Das Licht der beiden pulsierte, bevor es langsam verschwand.

Als sich der Staub legte, sah jeder eine Gestalt stehen, eine Gestalt die im Brennpunkt der gewaltigen Zerstörung stand. Jeder einzelne versuchte, zu erkennen, wer es war, und wer von den beiden Erfolg hatte.

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, erklang ein Schrei: "HARRY!"

Jeder sah in Richtung des Schreis und sah Fleur Delacour, die vor Erleichterung schrie. Als sich der Staub legte, sahen sie alle Harry Uchiha-Black in dem Krater stehen. Harry´s Hand schien voller Kratzer, wie sie schlaff an seiner Seite herunter hing. Seine Rüstung war zerfetzt und sein ganzer Körper schien Verbrennungen aufzuweisen.

Harry sah zu seinem Bruder und verzog das Gesicht, aufgrund der Zerstörung, die er verursacht hatte. Er konnte nicht einmal seine Rechte Hand fühlen, wie sie Nutzlos an seiner Seite herunter hing. Vielleicht war es Adrenalin? Er seufzte, als er mit seiner Linken Hand noch einmal das Schwert von Gryffindor rief, bevor er sich langsam seinem Bruder näherte.

Harvey Potter wurde besiegt. Er blickte auf und sah seinen Bruder stehen und wusste, dass dies das Ende war. Was hatte er getan um das zu verdienen? Er weinte fast zu seinem eigenen Selbstmitleid, wie wir es versucht haben und sind gescheitert, sich von seinem langsam näher kommenden Bruder huschen.

"NEIN! TU ES NICHT HARRY!"

Harry sah zu seiner Mutter, die elendig weinte, als sie vor ihm trat. Scheinbar versuchte sie, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen, als er auf dem Weg zu seinem Bruder war.

"Tu es nicht Harry. Er ist dein Bruder!" Plädierte Lily an die Vernunft ihres Sohnes.

Harry knurrte, bevor er antwortete: "Was machst du hier! Du solltest mit Gabrielle bei den Delacour´s sein!"

Lily suchte verzweifelt ihren Zauberstab, bevor er antwortete: "Ich apparierte hier her, ich wusste, dass du hier sein würdest. Bitte! Du kannst das nicht tun! Auch wenn er böse geworden ist, ist er immer noch mein Sohn, dein Bruder!"

"Geh zur Seite."

"Nein."

"Geh zur Seite, Mutter."

"Nein, bitte Harry! Nimm mich stattdessen!"

Harvey sah wie seine Mutter, vor seinen Bruder knien. Wie konnte diese Frau jetzt kommen, wenn er besiegt wurde! Verabscheute sie ihn so?

Harveys Zorn sprudelte an die Oberfläche und forderte ihn auf, seinen Zauberstab langsam zu erheben und all seine Wut in einen Fluch zu stecken, bevor er rief: "Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra!"

James Potter sah seiner Frau, dass er verloren hatte und spürte die Angst, sie zu verlieren. Seit dem Angriff durch Harry, hatte er gedacht, dass Lily von ihm Gefangen gehalten wurde. Er wollte zu seiner Frau gehen um zu versuchen, für sie ein besserer Ehemann zu werden, als er sah, wie zwei grüne Zauber auf seine Frau und seinen ältesten Sohn zu flogen. Bevor er selbst registrierte, was er da überhaupt tat, schrie er: "LILY!"

Harry und Lily sahen James, der vorwärts sprang, und den ersten grünen Zauberspruch abfing, der Lily getroffen hätte. Lily sah das Opfer ihres Mannes und schrie. Sie blickte noch einmal zu dem anderen grünen Zauberspruch, der ihren geschockten Sohn treffen würde. Ihr mütterlicher Instinkt, begann sich zu regen, als sie Harry beiseite schob, und sich von dem Zauber treffen lies.

Harry starrte in Schock, als sein Vater einen Zauber für seine Mutter abfing. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sein Vater im inneren noch immer ein Gryffindor war. Bevor er den zweiten Fluch der auf ihn zukam registrieren konnte, schob ihn seine Mutter beiseite, und fing den Fluch ab, der für ihn Bestimmt war.

Wut.

Das ist, was er fühlte.

Reine Wut.

Harry stand auf und schrie laut bevor er zur gefallen Gestalt seines Bruders lief, und ihn heftig trat, und da er seine Beine magisch verstärkt hatte, war jeder Tritt dreifach so stark. Nach einigen Tritten, fiel er neben seinen Bruder auf die Knie und fragte leise:

"Warum?"

Harvey hustete bevor er flüsterte: "Sie liebte dich mehr."

Harry sah auf seinen gefallenen Bruder, bevor er antwortete: "Nein, Lily lernte mich kennen, James war ein Narr."

"Warum bist du hier? Mutter liebte dich mehr als mich, sie ging mit dir."

"Idiot. Sie war hier, um mich darum zu bitten, dich zu verschonen. Und jetzt wirst du sterben, in dem wissen, das du unsere Eltern getötet hast, du Stück Scheiße."

Harvey sah geschockt aus, bevor eine einzelne Träne aus seinen Augen sickerte. Er hatte alles falsch gemacht. Er sah auf die gefallenen Körper seiner Eltern und fing an, frei zu weinen und er sah ihre Schatten in der Ferne winken und Lächeln. Neben ihnen, winkte Ginny zu ihm und Albus nickte ihm nur zu.

Harvey konnte es nicht mehr ertragen und flüsterte zu seinem Bruder: "Töte mich. Bitte."

Harry nickte und brachte sein Schwert an den Hals seines Bruders, bevor er Fragte: "Bist du bereit, für das nächste große Abenteuer?"

Harvey nickte gelassen, bevor er antwortete: "Ja. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen, Bruder. Ich habe so vielen Unrecht getan, und doch gibt es niemanden, den ich mehr Unrecht tat, als dir."

Harry nickte, sprach dann einen Schlafzauber auf seinen gefallenen Bruder, und stieß das Schwert, dann in den Hals seines Bruders.

Sie hatten schließlich gewonnen.


	16. Alles war gut

**Kapitel Sechzehn: Alles war gut**

Harry Uchiha-Black.

Ja, das war, wer er war. Harry Uchiha-Black.

Sitzend, sah er zur Seite und sah die vertraute Fassade des Delacour Hauses. Wie war er hierher gekommen? Das letzte, voran er sich erinnerte, war -

 _"Harry!"_ Eine weibliche Stimme erklang, er vermutete, das sie Gabrielle gehörte.

Er schaute in Richtung der laufenden Frau, bevor sie in einem titanischen Umarmung, die nur Gabrielle hätte tun können, verschlungen wurde. Er lächelte, bevor er fragte: _"Was ist passiert?"_

Fleur kam in diesem Augenblick. Harry sah in ihr gleichgültiges Gesicht, bevor er eine Ohrfeige bekam.

Harry, aufgrund der Geste verwirrt, fragte: _"Warum?"_

Bevor er sich versah, wurde er fest von Fleur Delacour umarmt. Sie schluchzte in seine Schulter, bevor sie murmelte: _"Tue das nie wieder, Mon Amour"._

Harry sah Gabrielle fragend vor dem Empfang einen verwirrten Blick. Dies veranlasste Harry zu fragen: " _Was ist passiert?"_

Fleur stieß sich von ihm und antwortete: _"Nach dem Kampf, habe ich einen Stasiszauber auf dich gewirkt. Du hattest umfangreiche Verletzungen an den Armen und deinem Oberkörper. Auch war dein magischer Kern undicht."_

Harry richtete sich schmerzvoll auf, bevor er fragte: _"Undicht? Wie?_ "  
 _  
_Fleur schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie antwortete: _"Wir wissen es noch nicht. Aber nach einer Stunde schien deine Magie sich stabilisiert zu haben. Es war ein Rätsel, warum es plötzlich aufhörte, aber es könnte erneut anfangen."_

 _"Oh."_

Fleur schlug ihn wieder, bevor sie ungläubig fragte: _"Oh? Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast? Oh? Du bist fast gestorben! Du hast es versprochen! Du hast es versprochen!"_

Sie umarmte ihn dann wieder, viel enger diesmal bevor sie flüsterte: _»Du tust das nie wieder, oui?"_

Harry lächelte in ihr Haar, bevor er antwortete: _"Niemals. Das verspreche ich."_

Harry deutete Gabrielle sich ihnen anzuschließen, wie er seiner Verlobten auf die Lippen küsste und seine Frau auf die Stirn. Es war Friedlich. Zumindest, bis zu dem Augenblick, wo er durch ein Hüsteln unterbrochen wurde.

"Harry."

Harry sah von seiner Frau auf, und fragte: "Was gibt es, Draco?"

Draco Malfoy lächelte seinen Kaiser an, bevor er antwortete: "Das Vereinte magische Reich wartet auf Nachrichten über das Wohlbefinden ihres Kaisers. Auch warten die Vertreter der Länder auf ihren Kaiser, um die Verträge zu unterzeichnen, damit alle unter einen Banner vereint sind."

Gabrielle seufzte bevor sie sagte: _"Aber es ist unsere Harry Zeit!"  
_  
Harry grinste, bevor er aufstand und sagte: "Zeig mir den Weg, Draco. Lass uns die Weltlichen Geschäfte zum Laufen bringen!"

Fleur unterstützt seine linke Seite, während Draco seine Rechte Seite stützte, wobei sich Gabrielle an Fleur´s Seite klammerte.

 _"Sicherlich könnte es bis morgen warten, Mon Amour?"_ Fragte Gabriele unschuldig.

 _"Es gibt keine Pausen für den Herrscher der Welt, Mon Amour."_

 **\- Zwölf Jahre später -  
**  
 _"Beeil dich, Schnarchnase! Oder ich werde nicht in der Lage sein, einen Platz zu bekommen!"  
_  
Harry seufzte, als seine Tochter ihn Richtung Gleis Neun dreiviertel zog. Es waren zwölf anstrengende Jahre, in der er in der Lage war, die Welt unter einen Banner zu vereinen, mit England an ihrer Spitze.

 _"Daddy! Kann ich nicht auch gehen?"_ Fragte ein niedliches blondes Mädchen, das etwa sieben Jahre alt war.

Harry lächelte seine Tochter an, bevor er antwortete: _"Noch nicht, Lily Isabelle Uchiha! Das weißt du."_

Seine Tochter, jammerte bevor er zu seinen beiden Frauen sah, die Zwillinge in den Händen hielten.

 _"Wo ist Itachi?"_ Fragte Harry, als er seine beiden Ehefrauen küsste.

Gabrielle lächelte ihren Man an, bevor sie antwortete: _"Ich denke, dass er bereits in den Zug gestiegen ist! Er scheint in diesem Jahr übermäßig aufgeregt zu sein!"_

Lily schaute zu ihrer Mutter, bevor sie antwortete: _"Es ist sein erstes Jahr! Du kannst ihn nicht dafür die Schuld geben, Mum! Ich wette, ich werde so sein, wenn ich endlich anfange!_ "

Fleur lächelte das Kind ihrer Schwester an, bevor sie Harry ansah: _"Ist Draco hier?"_

Harry sah Draco mit seinem Sohn, Scorpius. Draco sah sie und winkte, bevor er sich verbeugte und ihn begrüßte: "Mylord, eure Majestäten."

Harry lächelte, bevor er sich ebenfalls verbeugte, "Minister".

Draco sah seinen Freund an, bevor er anfing zu lachen. Sie hatten eine stetige Freundschaft nach dem Krieg aufgebaut, und hatten Beide scheinbar die gleichen Interessen: Politik und Butterbier.

"Hallo, Scorpius."

Der Junge Scorpius sah zu dem Mann, der die Welt regierte und sagte: "Mylord."

Harry lächelte, zerzauste das Haar des Jungen, bevor er sagte: "Du solltest gehen, Scorpius. Itachi ist bereits im Zug."

Scorpius lächelte, bevor in Richtung der Bahn lief, mit seinem Koffer im Schlepptau.

Astoria Malfoy lächelte ihr Kind an, bevor sie sagte: "Sie wachsen so schnell, nicht wahr?"

Die Erwachsenen nickten, als der Zug, den Bahnsteig verließ. Alle Erwachsenen winkten den beiden Jungen zum Abschied, während die beiden Jungen das Fenster öffneten und zurück winkten.

Itachi lächelte seinen Vater an, bevor er lächelnd sagte, "Ich werde versuchen, dir eine Klobrille zu schicken!"

Harry lachte, als der Zug um die Ecke verschwand, und er mit Draco in Richtung des Portals verschwand, die Frauen liefen etwas hinter den Beiden und tratschten wie immer.

"Wie läuft es?" Fragte Draco zögernd.

Harry seufzte, bevor er antwortete: "Gut. Wir haben einige Aufstände in Südamerika, aber das ist erledigt. Mit der Unterstützung der Bevölkerung, hatten wir keine Probleme, was vorhersehbar war."

Draco nickte, hielt kurz inne bevor er fragte: "Hast du dich nie gefragt, was passiert wäre, wenn du das Sharingan nie bekommen hättest?"

Harry hielt auch inne, bevor er antworte: "Nun, ich wäre ein verlorener Junge, der gestorben wäre, wenn meine Magie an meinen Bruder gegangen wäre."

Sie erschauderten und liefen dann weiter. Harry sah auf das Auto, das von einer Eskorte begleitet wurde, bevor er sagte: "Ich muss mich verabschieden, Draco. Wie wäre es mit Tee morgen Nachmittag in Frankreich?"

"Bei dir Zuhause?"

"Warum nicht."

Harry stieg in den Wagen mit seiner Familie, bevor er sich Lily schnappte und sie kitzelte. Sie begann bald ihren Vater zu kitzeln, was seine beiden Frauen amüsierte.

Er schaute sich um, sah die Gebäude vorbei ziehen. Die hohen Wolkenkratzern voll von Menschen, fragten sich nie, warum die Produkte von den Bauernhöfen nahe des Hadrianswalls so gut waren. Und sie fragten sie auch nie, warum sie sich den Wall nicht nähern konnten.

Fleur sah ihren Mann wieder nachdenken, als sie fragte: "Was ist los?"

Harry lächelte und blickte auf seine Ehefrauen, Fleur und Gabrielle, die ihn beide anlächelten. Er beobachtete dann wie die Zwillinge an ihren Fläschchen saugten. Schließlich sah er seine Tochter an, die unschuldig auf seinem Schoß schlief, frei von weltlichen Sorgen.

"Nichts."

Alles war gut.


End file.
